CE QUE L'HISTOIRE NE RETIENDRA PAS DE NOUS
by Lady Dentelles
Summary: Jamais Naomi n'aurait pensé que devenir "la" fille attitrée de l'Akatsuki changerait à ce point sa vie. Au final, la jeune prostituée renommée et mélancolique de Konoha partagera bien plus que leur lit... surtout pour l'un d'entre eux.
1. PROLOGUE

_Style tout à fait différent des Fils perdus de Kyuubi. Chronologiquement, la première fic qui ai germé dans mon esprit. _

_Rating: **M** (lemon hétéro plutôt suggestif... bah oui, ils l'engagent pas pour jouer au scrabble; et aussi pour la violence de quelques scènes)_

_Disclaimer: comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à Monsieur Kishimoto. Mais comme il n'a pas pensé au besoin viril des membres de l'Akatsuki, je me charge de ce petit oubli à sa place..._

**PROLOGUE**

La nuit était largement avancée lorsque Naomi quitta l'auberge. Elle inspira profondément et l'air frais pénétra ses poumons comme s'il la purifiait. Il lui semblait qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la chambre de son client. En réalité, elle n'y avait passé que trois heures, trois heures durant lesquelles elle lui avait d'abord servi le thé et fait la conversation comme il convenait aux prostituées de luxe, puis s'était attelé à la tâche qu'on attendait réellement d'elle.

Il s'était conduit en véritable brute; elle aurait certainement des ecchymoses demain. Et la marchandise perdait de sa valeur lorsqu'elle était endommagée. Naomi secoua la tête en poussant un soupir et se mit en marche. Son entrejambe la faisait souffrir, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Grand-mère d'arranger ça. Si elle avait été mieux placée dans la hiérarchie de la maison, elle se serait certainement payé le caprice de refuser un client comme celui dont elle venait de s'occuper.

A tout juste dix-sept ans, Naomi constituait une valeur montante et renommée du milieu à Konoha. Issue d'une maison plutôt modeste comparée aux autres, elle avait refusé plusieurs fois certaines propositions que d'autres filles auraient tué pour obtenir. Malgré son jeune âge, elle semblait promise à un brillant avenir: belle, gracieuse, cultivée et vive d'esprit, sa réputation dépassait même, aux dire de Mère, les remparts de la capitale.

Naomi ne l'avouerait jamais, mais son attachement à Mère et à la maison était bien plus fort que l'attrait de l'argent. Il lui semblait que le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle y ressentait n'avait guère de prix, quelles que soient les promesses de rétribution qu'on lui faisait miroiter. Alors elle acceptait d'avoir le seconde rôle au sein de la maison, derrière les filles plus expérimentées et aguerries. Elle aurait elle aussi son heure de gloire, rien ne pressait.

D'ordinaire les filles faisaient appel à des porteurs lorsque les clients souhaitaient les rencontrer à l'extérieur de la maison. Naomi, quant à elle, adorait rentrer à pied une fois son travail accompli: la ville s'apaisait à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Seuls quelques maisons de thé, quelques échoppes et quelques restaurants demeuraient encore ouverts, comme si le cœur de la ville ne cessait jamais de battre même lorsque le rythme des activités ralentissait peu à peu.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, un petit verre de saké ne lui ferait pas de mal. De loin, elle vit que le salon où elle avait ses habitudes était encore éclairé. Elle traversa la rue, serrant les dents car la douleur dans son intimité se faisait mordante. Pénétrant dans le salon, elle écarta les rideaux d'un geste rapide et entra dans la salle. Quelques tables étaient toujours occupées par des groupes composés indifféremment d'hommes et de femmes qui discutaient allègrement autour d'un nombre incalculable de bouteilles vides. L'entrée de Naomi passa inaperçue au milieu des rires et des gesticulations de fin de soirée, et elle se faufila jusqu'au comptoir.

À peine eut-elle posé ses fesses sur le tabouret qu'on l'apostropha.

- Naomi ?

Elle se retourna et chercha des yeux celui qui l'avait appelée. Son regard tomba alors sur un homme assis au milieu d'une demi-dizaine de filles bien plus jeunes qu'il ne l'était. Grand, la carrure imposante, une chevelure blanche qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… Naomi n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

- Bonsoir, Jiraya-san, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il repoussa avec douceur une petite blonde qui en voulait à sa joue gauche et se leva promptement. Il rejoignit Naomi en quelques enjambées et prit place à sa droite, comme s'ils avaient été de vieux amis.

- Cela faisait longtemps, ma petite Naomi, déclara-t-il en posant un regard affectueux sur la jeune femme. J'avais oublié combien il était agréable de te regarder… Tu m'as manquée.

- Pas assez, apparemment, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement boudeuse, les yeux posés sur la surface du bar, autrement vous ne resteriez pas éloigné de moi si longtemps, Jiraya-san.

C'était Jiraya qui lui avait ôté sa virginité, presque deux ans auparavant. Elle avait redouté cette épreuve, au point de ne plus en manger ni dormir la semaine qui avait précédé. Mère avait alors choisi elle-même parmi les habitués de la maison celui qui pouvait s'acquitter de cette tâche avec toute la délicatesse et la prévenance qu'elle requérait. Naomi était sa petite protégée, et elle voulait lui épargner le traumatisme des premiers instants qui échouaient.

Ainsi, le jour de ses seize ans, date traditionnelle à laquelle les jeunes novices passaient véritables filles de plaisir, Naomi avait été conduite dans une chambre où l'attendait déjà son tout premier client. Jiraya avait fait preuve de toute la délicatesse qu'attendait Mère de lui. Grâce à sa prévenance, la jeune femme avait surmonté avec succès ses angoisses; grâce à son expérience, elle avait découvert les sensations qu'éprouvaient un homme et une femme lorsqu'ils étaient animés d'un désir réciproque et décidaient de sceller leur attirance dans un acte d'une volupté infinie.

Jiraya avait vraisemblablement apprécié lui aussi: il obtint, la semaine qui suivit, pas moins de trois rendez-vous avec la jeune fille. Ces quelques rencontres à la suite achevèrent de la rendre experte en la matière: Jiraya lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, et parfois elle avait l'impression que même les filles qui officiaient depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Lorsque par la suite il fit appel aux services de la maison, il ne voulait personne d'autre que « sa petite Naomi ». Au fil du temps, les liens qui s'étaient établis entre eux dépassaient ceux qui d'ordinaire unissaient une fille de joie à ses clients.

Comme un père veillait au bonheur de sa fille, il lui offrait fréquemment de quoi améliorer son quotidien. La connaissant peu matérialiste et assez poète, il savait qu'elle apprécierait autant un livre sur l'Art qu'un bijou onéreux -elle n'en portait pas-, et préférait l'emmener dîner dans des restaurants de qualité et coûteux pour lui témoigner toute son affection. Il lui demandait fréquemment conseil lors de la rédaction de ses propres romans, comptant sur son esprit aussi aiguisé que la lame d'un sabre et aussi profond que le ciel nocturne, et s'inspirant même d'elle pour dresser le portrait aussi bien psychologique que physique de ses héroïnes.

Il l'avait laissée sans nouvelles durant plusieurs semaines, et Naomi était bien déterminée à lui faire payer ce qui pour elle n'était autre que de la négligence pure et simple. Elle refusait de le regarder et détourna même un peu la tête lorsqu'il approcha son visage amusé. La perspective d'une discussion avec son amant adoré la fit oublier momentanément ce pour quoi elle était venue.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais lâchement abandonnée, répliqua-t-il à voix basse en observant son profil tout en finesse. Je te laisses entre les mains expertes de Kakashi, et apparemment ça ne te déplait pas autant que tu voudrais me le faire croire…

- Vous a-t-il aussi raconté qu'il exerce sur moi toutes les « techniques » amoureuses que vous décrivez dans vos livres ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix amère. Je préférerais que vos sujets soient un peu plus _pratiques _que toutes ces théories farfelues, au moins je m'amuserait un peu plus avec lui…

- Ce ne sont pas des théories farfelues ! répliqua Jiraya d'un ton faussement outré. Tu manques de romantisme, voyons… L'amour est une question d'approche, de sensation de l'autre, de…

- J'ai lu tous vos livres, et je peux vous garantir que rien de toutes ces méthodes dont vous y faites part ne fonctionneraient sur moi. Vous ne pourriez pas me séduire ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà séduite… susurra-t-il si près de son oreille qu'elle pu sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ma petite Naomi…

Elle se retint de sourire et tourna vers lui un visage déterminé.

- Et si je décidais de ne plus vous voir ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Si je refusais d'être considérée comme un simple petit plaisir que vous vous offrez quand vous avez le temps ? Peut-être que…

- Et quel plaisir… la coupa-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

- … peut-être que si j'étais moins accessible, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant , vous me désireriez d'avantage et feriez plus attention à mes sentiments. Oui, c'est ainsi que je vais procéder, affirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un peu agacée qu'il ne prenne pas sa rancœur au sérieux, à partir de maintenant et pour une durée indéterminée je refuse de vous rencontrer. Vous verrez ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est laissé pour compte…

Jiraya se recula légèrement et la considéra d'un œil moitié incrédule, moitié amusé. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête et croisa les bras.

- Ma parole… mais, tu ne serais pas en train de me bouder, par hasard ?

Elle ne répondit rien et gardait les yeux résolument loin de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais la volonté de refuser un rendez-vous avec lui: son corps et son esprit aspiraient à ses murmures, à ses caresses, à sa douceur infinie. Cependant, et bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit étant donné sa condition de simple prostituée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer capricieuse avec celui qu'elle considérait comme _son _amant, et voulait s'assurer que de son coté aussi, il voyait en elle un peu plus qu'un amusement occasionnel.

- Vous auriez au moins pu m'écrire… céda-t-elle finalement d'un air triste. Vous le faîtes toujours, d'habitude, Jiraya-san.

- Je t'assure que je n'étais pas en vacances, répondit-il, à la fois rassuré qu'elle lui adresse à nouveau la parole et soucieux de la réconforter. J'ai même failli mourir, tu sais…

Naomi se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sérieux. Elle le dévisagea un instant et poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

- Ne vous y amusez pas, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle. Qui sait si Kakashi ne se mettrait pas lui-même à écrire pour vous remplacer…

Jiraya éclata de rire et commanda deux saké à la serveuse.

- Quand voulez-vous que l'on se voit ? s'enquit Naomi en saisissant son verre.

Jiraya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avala le contenu de son propre verre et passa une main sur son menton.

- Pas cette semaine, je pense, répondit-il finalement.

Naomi se retint de protester. Il y avait des limites et même avec lui, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les dépasser.

- Vous êtes occupé ? interrogea-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa déception.

- Oui… J'ai des affaires à régler avec le Cinquième Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Naomi se renfrogna. Elle savait que son amant nourrissait une passion aussi intense que ténue pour son amie d'enfance, bien que pour l'instant il n'avait guère réussi à concrétiser quoi que ce soit avec la légendaire sannin. Il lui parlait fréquemment du chagrin que lui causait cet amour à sens unique, et Naomi, malgré elle, l'encourageait à ne pas perdre espoir.

- Je l'ai croisée, il y a trois jours, lança Naomi d'un ton badin pour dissimuler sa gêne. A cinquante ans elle est plus belle et plus resplendissante que toutes les autres femmes de Konoha…

- Oui… répondit évasivement Jiraya, le regard lointain.

Évoquer d'un ton si élogieux la femme qu'il aimait aidait la jeune fille à se convaincre qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'indifférence à l'amour que Jiraya portait à Tsunade. _Je ne suis pas jalouse, autrement je ferais en sorte de la dénigrer devant lui… _se persuada-t-elle en sentant son estomac s'alourdir. Tout d'un coup, elle se rappela précisément la raison qui l'avait conduite içi et souhaita que Jiraya s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse réparer tous les dégâts qu'il causait sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ma petite Naomi, se reprit-il finalement en posant une main sur son épaule, il faut que je te laisse… pour l'instant, seulement, ajouta-t-il d'un ton tendre. Je compte bien t'inviter au restaurant une fois ces affaires réglées, d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir, Jiraya-san, répondit-elle d'une voix douce malgré le feu qui consumait son cœur.

- Naomi… tu as maigri, remarqua-t-il en l'observant d'un air sérieux. Et tu as plutôt mauvaise mine. Tu ne dors pas bien ? Tu es malade ?

- Un simple rhume, Jiraya-san, éluda-t-elle avec un geste gracieux de la main. Surtout, prévenez-moi si vous devez quitter le village.

- Hmm… Je ne partirais pas sans te dire au revoir, tu le sais bien.

Il caressa sa joue et l'observa longuement, son regard parcourant toutes les parties de son visage et s'attardant plus longtemps sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, il approcha doucement son propre visage et sa bouche caressa la nuque de Naomi. Il semblait vouloir respirer l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux pour s'en imprégner. A ce contact, une vague de désir la submergea complètement et elle passa une main fine sous l'habit du sannin, recherchant la chaleur nue de sa peau.

- Tu sais combien j'aime me perdre en toi…

Alors que sa main caressait les muscles de son abdomen, Jiraya brisa l'étreinte et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

C'était tout. Le désir retomba en elle aussi brusquement qu'il était monté quelques secondes plus tôt, et Naomi se sentit encore plus désoeuvrée qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Elle ne pouvait pas être Tsunade, et pour cela Jiraya ne l'aimerait jamais.

Le jeune femme sourit pour se donner bonne contenance, même si toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient bien trop ivres ou occupées à le devenir pour lui prêter attention. Une colère sourde se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle se retint de hurler pour la laisser sortir. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, elle fit signe à la serveuse de la resservir.


	2. LA MAISON DES IRIS

_Alors, premier contact avec l'Akatsuki. Mais pour l'heure, Naomi se change les idées avec un jeune chunnin fraîchement promu. Attention, lemon pour la deuxième partie du chapitre._

__Kuroi-Hoshi13__: Merçi pour ton commentaire! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour mener cette fic à bien: c'est un peu un hommage que j'essaye de rendre aux membres de l'Akatsuki. J'aime bien me les représenter comme des hommes (presque) normaux...__

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1: LA MAISON DES IRIS<strong>

_Le sang. Le sang écarlate et les cris. Sa tête allait exploser tellement elle en était remplie. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, pourquoi n__'arrêtait-il pas d'abattre son poing sur son visage et son corps ? Depuis combien de temps frappait-il ? Et depuis combien de temps le suppliait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait plus supplier, maintenant. Bien qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles, elle entendait ses mots se perdre comme des gargouillis dans sa bouche noyée de sang. Il coulait de partout et recouvrait son visage. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et elle crut mourir car l'image s'était imprimée dans son esprit. _

_La peur tordait ses entrailles alors que les coups semblaient ne jamais devoir s__'arrêter. Bien que ses paupières fussent toujours closes, elle entendait le poing percuter encore et encore le corps fragile qu'il défonçait à mesure qu'il frappait. Tout, absolument tout… Elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus rien entendre. Il se mit à hurler un peu plus fort, et elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vu à ce moment-là lui souleva le cœur. Elle ne pu en détacher son regard et oublia de continuer à se boucher les oreilles._

_- Naomi…_

Naomi s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Elle se redressa en haletant et ses yeux écarquillés se mirent à fixer un point invisible dans la nuit. Sa tête était engourdie, et elle se demanda si elle était morte. Non. Elle reconnaissait le matelas sur lequel elle reposait, c'était celui de sa chambre. N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit tout ce dont son corps ne voulait plus. Le goût dans sa bouche était insupportable, mais plus-que-tout elle aspirait à se vider. Elle glissa deux doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de sa gorge et redoubla d'efforts au milieu des râles gutturaux.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir bu maintenant, d'autant qu'elle devrait tout nettoyer avant que Mère ne s'en aperçoive. La tête lui tournait terriblement, mais une toute petite voix lui rappela qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'effondre dans ses propres immondices. Quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que le flot sembla s'épuisé et qu'il ne lui servit plus à rien de se forcer, elle essuya sa bouche du coin de sa manche. Elle se pencha en arrière et s'écroula sur son matelas, le souffle court.

Ses pensées engourdies, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Une partie de son esprit, toutefois, semblait ne pas l'avoir tout à fait abandonnée aux marais minables dans lesquels elle pataugeait. Une question émergea alors du plus profond de sa conscience: comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

oooooooooooooo

Sa tête bourdonnait encore lorsque Naomi se réveilla le lendemain matin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et accueillerent la lumière du jour avec paresse. Peu à peu, d'un endroit très éloigné dans son esprit, les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Espérant encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et la vision des nattes souillées fit voler en éclat ses derniers espoirs.

Luttant contre le mal de tête, elle se redressa rapidement et se faufila hors de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. À pas feutrés, elle rentra dans la salle de bain et remplit un seau d'eau et de savon. Heureusement pour elle, les autres filles se trouvaient en bas: cela lui évitait les comptes embarrassants à rendre au reste de la maisonnée. Elle se munit d'une brosse pour frotter les sols et sortit tout aussi discrètement de la salle de bain. Elle traversa le couloir et s'apprêtait à rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre lorsqu'une voix désagréable s'éleva dans son dos.

- Tu pus, Naomi. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche rapidement ou on devra bientôt brûler la maison pour se débarrasser de l'odeur.

Sans répondre, Naomi s'arrêta devant sa porte et la fit coulisser.

- Je me demande ce que dirais Jiraya-san s'il voyait _sa petite Naomi _dans cet état-là…

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Sakura. Quel est le problème du moment que je fais mon travail correctement ?

- Tu portes atteinte à l'image de la maison, siffla Sakura. À chaque crise d'existentialisme que traverse la belle Naomi ce sont des clients en moins pour nous. Quel homme voudrait d'une fille psychologiquement instable et encline à la beuverie comme prostituée de luxe ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous ?

- Depuis que Mère t'a mise sur un piédestal tu fais la réputation de la maison dans tout Konoha. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour que tu nous dénigres.

Naomi renifla de dédain et tourna un visage au sourire mauvais vers sa collègue.

- Arrêtes ton baratin. Ce n'est de la faute de personne si les clients refusent de faire appel à toi. Ne te cherches pas d'excuses.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en faisant violemment coulisser l'écran derrière elle. Sa tête la faisait d'autant plus souffrir que désormais la colère se mêlait aux effets néfastes de l'alcool. Elle frotta le sol avec énergie, presque avec violence, car elle savait pertinemment que Sakura allait s'empresser de faire son rapport à Mère.

oooooooooooooo

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, Naomi ?

La jeune fille gardait les yeux baissés sur les nattes du salon qui servait de bureau à Mère. Elle savait pertinemment que la femme, âgée de quarante-cinq ans, se laisserait facilement attendrir par une attitude aussi coupable et embarrassée. Après tout, Naomi était sa petite protégée.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Sakura s'était arrangée pour que Mère soit au courant le plus rapidement possible de ses agissements de la nuit dernière. Mère avait alors fait de son mieux pour paraître en colère et hausser le ton, mais maintenant que Naomi se tenait agenouillée devant elle, son visage exténué tourné vers le sol, elle se sentait tout bonnement incapable de s'en prendre à la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en parles, Naomi, soupira-t-elle. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, car je sais que les autres filles sauteraient sur l'occasion pour faire courir des rumeurs à ton propos, mais… pour la première fois depuis que tu as commencé, j'ai eu des mauvais retours sur toi.

Naomi releva la tête et une lueur inquiète passa dans son regard.

- Des mauvais… retours ? répéta-t-elle, interdite.

- Depuis un mois environ. Trois fois. Ceux qui se sont plaints étaient des habitués, ils n'ont donc pas eu la maladresse de l'ébruiter.

- Oui, je comprends…

- Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses mauvaises périodes, Naomi. Seulement… Je trouves que tu laisses un peu trop aller. Jusque là j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes petits… écarts nocturnes, mais maintenant c'est ta santé qui m'inquiète… Tu parles peu, tu as beaucoup maigri et ton teint est livide. Tu sembles éteinte et… Grand-mère m'a parlé de…

- Oui… l'interrompit Naomi en rougissant. Après tout ce n'est pas étonnant que les clients se soient plaints. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- En effet… c'est assez problématique, tu en conviens. Enfin… ce n'est pas le plus important. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui te cause tant de soucis…

La tendresse de sa voix était comme une caresse pour Naomi. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en lui racontant la vérité.

- Mes cauchemars… ont recommencé, lâcha-t-elle.

- Ma petite Naomi…

Mère la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle poussa un soupir imperceptible sans savoir quoi dire.

- Ça m'empêche de dormir et… et de me concentrer sur les clients, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Le soir venu je tombe d'épuisement, et pourtant j'ai peur de trouver le sommeil… à cause de mes rêves. Je me réveille en sueur en pleine nuit… sans savoir où je me trouve. J'y pense sans arrêt, et je n'en peux plus, Mère. Je vous assure que je n'en peux plus.

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pleurait très rarement et rechignait à montrer sa faiblesse, mais le poids de la fatigue, de la lassitude et de la peur vinrent à bout de ses dernières résistances. Les larmes tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues pâles tandis qu'elle se prit les épaules de ses mains pour en contenir les violentes secousses. Mère fit exactement ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant: elle l'attira à elle et lui fit poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Les larmes coulèrent sur son kimono mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Pendant de longues minutes, sa main caressa doucement les cheveux de Naomi tandis que la jeune fille se laisser aller aux pleurs. Elle attendit patiemment que les sanglots s'apaisent sans prononcer un seul mot. Finalement, la jeune fille renifla doucement et s'essuya les joues de sa manche tout en se redressant avec peine.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut… annonça Mère d'une voix tendre. Quelque chose pour te changer les idées…

- Vraiment ? demanda faiblement la jeune fille.

- Les examens chunnin viennent de s'achever, et apparemment, un des amis de ce petit idiot de Rock Lee les aurait passer avec succès. Du coup, ils veulent lui faire un petit cadeau pour le récompenser…

- Rock Lee… appartient à Sakura, non ? remarqua Naomi avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

La convention voulait que chaque fille de la maison ai _ses_ clients propres. Toucher à la propriété d'une autre constituait une dangereuse provocation qui promettait l'ouverture des hostilités.

- Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de Lee, rectifia Mère, mais de son ami. Sakura ne pourra pas t'en tenir rigueur.

Naomi fit la moue, pas tout à fait convaincue, mais garda le silence.

- Et pourquoi croyez-vous que m'occuper de ce garçon pourrait me faire aller mieux ? interrogea-t-elle.

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Mère. Elle lui jeta un regard tout aussi malicieux et se rapprocha de sa protégée, comme si ce qu'elle allait lui révéler tenait de la haute confidence.

- Ce jeune garçon… a tout à découvrir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

ooooooooooooo

Naomi s'avançait avec légèreté dans l'avenue commerciale de Konoha. Le quartier des plaisirs constituait un monde à part au sein-même du village; elle avait l'impression de changer de vie lorsqu'elle en dépassait les rues. Hors de cette prison imaginaire qu'elle abhorrait autant qu'elle affectionnait, rien ne semblait la différencier des autres jeunes filles de son âge. Débarrassée des habits traditionnelles qui incombaient à sa profession, elle portait des vêtements et se coiffait comme n'importe quelle adolescente. Par ailleurs, si sa réputation n'était plus à faire au sein du vaste quartier des voluptés, c'était en parfaite inconnue qu'elle flânait au gré de ses envies parmi les commerces. Elle appréciait cet anonymat, même si les hommes se retournaient fréquemment sur son passage et que les regards gourmands la suivaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait négligé sa réserve de maquillage ces temps-çi, et son poudrier s'était dangereusement vidé sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Il devenait urgent de renouveler son attirail et elle passa son après-midi à visiter les boutiques spécialisées dans lesquelles elle avait ses habitudes. Épuisée par tant d'aller et venu, elle décida finalement de s'offrir un thé avant de rentrer. Le salon du coin de la rue où elle se trouvait était réputé pour la qualité de ses produits et elle y entra sans attendre.

L'établissement était énormément fréquenté à cette heure-çi, mais elle parvint néanmoins à se faufiler jusqu'à une table de quatre vacante. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans aucune grâce et posa ses achats à côté d'elle. Son thé commandé, elle posa négligemment sa tête sur sa paume et regarda les passants qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre. Peut-être que le garçon dont elle devait s'occuper ce soir-même était parmi eux. Une bande de jeunes adolescents passa au loin, et Naomi se demanda quelle vie elle aurait pu mener si comme eux elle avait eu la chance de grandir dans sa famille et d'aller à l'école. Elle aimait beaucoup apprendre et sa curiosité n'avait pas de limite: elle aurait certainement fait une excellente élève.

- On peut s'asseoir à côté de vous ?

Naomi sursauta et retira ses affaires de la chaise d'à côté avant même de répondre aux inconnus.

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-m…

Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme le plus imposant qu'elle ai jamais vu, plus grand et plus large que Jiraya. Sa peau à la teinte étrangement bleutée achevait de le rendre plus qu'intimidant, d'autant qu'il considérait la jeune fille sans dissimuler son regard appréciateur. Naomi se reprit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau.

Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, raisonnablement grand et la silhouette mince, il émanait de lui une classe indéniable qui le rendait aussi imposant que son ami, mais d'une manière autrement plus captivante. La jeune femme ne put détacher immédiatement son regard de ses traits d'une délicatesse remarquable pour un homme. Des cernes prononcées marquaient son visage pâle, mais étrangement, cela ne gâchait en rien l'éclat de ses yeux noirs et profonds, d'une froideur implacable. Naomi se sentit blêmir face à son aura au magnétisme si ténébreux, presque sinistre. Elle ne pu soutenir son regard plus longtemps et baissa les yeux sur la surface lisse de la table.

Les deux individus prirent place à côté d'elle et elle refusa de lever à nouveau les yeux sur eux. Elle reporta son attention vers ce qui se passait dehors pour masquer son embarras et ne bougea plus, complètement paralysée. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait parfois pour les membres du sexe opposé n'avait plus de secret pour elle depuis un certain temps: elle avait appris à s'en rendre maîtresse et jusqu'à ce jour, elle pensait ne plus jamais devoir lui être asservie. Elle refusait de croire que cet homme, aussi attirant qu'il fut, ai pu faire voler en éclat ses dures années de travail d'un simple regard.

- On peut vous offrir à boire ?

Naomi se retourna et rencontra le regard dévorant de l'homme à la peau si étrangement colorée. Son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier, mais il l'effrayait bien moins que son compagnon.

- Hmm… Non, je vous remercie, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai déjà passé commande. Tenez, la voilà.

De ce fait, la serveuse posa devant elle un bol d'où s'échappait des volutes fumantes et odorantes. Elle esquissa un geste vers son sac pour la régler quand une grande main bleutée saisit doucement la sienne.

- Laissez… lança l'homme d'une voix douce. C'est pour nous.

Incrédule, elle le regarda passer commande à son tour -deux bols de thé vert- et demander la note pour le tout. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Ç'aurait été un crime de laisser une aussi jolie créature se charger de la note…

Sans le regarder Naomi devina la moue que fit son compagnon. Elle-même faillit éclater de rire devant la grossièreté de l'approche. Elle se demanda s'il avait pris des leçons dans les bouquins de Jiraya, et cette pensée l'amusa tellement qu'elle décida de se prêter au jeu de bon cœur. Après tout, ce qui l'attendait ce soir la mettait plutôt de bonne humeur.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, répondit-elle pudiquement. C'est très gentil de votre part, comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- Mon geste était gratuit mais si vous tenez absolument à me témoigner votre reconnaissance…

- Je vous offre un thé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement naïve.

- Je risquerais de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir… A moins qu'une jeune femme n'accepte de venir me border.

C'était bien ça, du Jiraya tout craché.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui manque içi, répliqua Naomi, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir…

La serveuse revint avec les deux thés et l'homme paya. Naomi profita de ce qu'il était momentanément occupé pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Assise face à ces deux inconnus, elle était comme n'importe quelle jeune fille qui se prêtait aux jeux du batifolage plus ou moins innocent: ces hommes ignoraient qu'un simple billet pouvait la déshabiller, et il s'agissait d'une liberté si douce pour elle… Naomi se surprit à sourire béatement: décidemment c'était une bien belle journée, et dire qu'elle ne faisait que commencer…

- Vous disiez que Konoha ne manquait pas de jeunes filles avec le cœur sur la main… reprit l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, ou ailleurs…

Ça lui avait échappé. Vraiment, la bonne humeur et la gaieté ne lui allaient pas, et Jiraya devait avoir mauvaise influence sur elle… Pendant un instant l'homme l'observa avec des yeux interloqués, puis tourna vers son acolyte un sourire incrédule. Naomi rougit et se gifla mentalement.

- Et… est-ce que vous faîtes partie de ces filles à la générosité… exacerbée ? demanda-t-il finalement en la dévorant ostensiblement du regard.

_Il va me sauter dessus, et je l__'aurais bien cherché._

- Pas _moi_… mentit-elle pour se rattraper. Mais, il y a un quartier assez bien réputé dans Konoha, vous savez ?

- Oui… en fait c'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes là, répliqua-t-il en affichant un visage sincèrement déçu. Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas ?…

- Hmm… Je dois m'en aller.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demie avant l'arrivée de son jeune client, cela lui laisserait le temps de se préparer. Elle se leva et l'homme tenta de la retenir avec force protestations. Comme il faisait mine d'être inconsolable, elle céda finalement et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Adressez-vous à la Maison des Iris. Vous trouverez certainement ce qu'il vous faut.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire coquin et s'éloigna, ses affaires à la main. Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle sortit dans la rue: en une journée elle acquerrait probablement assez de clients pour faire taire à jamais tout commérage à son sujet.

ooooooooooooo

Ignorant le regard assassin de Sakura qui passait à ce moment-là, Naomi fit entrer le jeune garçon dans sa chambre. Elle referma doucement l'écran derrière elle et le fit asseoir sur les nattes lessivées et parfumées. La tête pudiquement baissée, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et entreprit le rituel du thé. Sans prévenir elle leva les yeux et lui adressa un doux sourire. Il rougit et reporta son attention sur le sol. Si jeune, si pur, si attendrissant… Elle jubilait du cadeau que Mère venait de lui faire.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix cristalline tout en versant l'eau mousseuse dans le bol du garçon.

- Heu, oui… oui… mais…

Naomi croisa son regard et crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir d'embarras. Ses doigts serraient et tortillaient le tissu de son pantalon comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains sinon les garder sur ses genoux.

- Mon nom est Naomi… lâcha-t-elle pour l'aider un peu.

- O… oui, je sais… c'est… un beau prénom, vraiment…

Elle haussa les sourcils, réalisant soudainement les efforts qu'elle devrait fournir pour se rendre maîtresse des angoisses du garçon: il était un animal effarouché qu'elle se devrait de dompter sans en avoir l'air… Une chose demeurait certaine: elle prendrait tellement de plaisir à le faire.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Oh… rien ne vous… oblige à me vouvoyer… mademoiselle.

- Bien. Je te tutoies et tu en fais de même dans ce cas-là.

Il acquiesça fébrilement et but une gorgée de son thé pour échapper au regard de la jeune femme. _C'est un début…_

- L'usage veut que lorsqu'une personne se présente, poursuivit-elle, son interlocuteur…

- Pardon… je m'appelle Naruto.

Naomi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se mit à le dévisager. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux tels des fragments du ciel d'été, son corps d'adolescent qu'elle dévorait du regard à travers ses habits… Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la jeune femme le chevaucherait déjà. Elle avait cependant conscience du potentiel traumatisme que cela aurait occasionné pour lui. Il valait mieux pour le long terme qu'elle s'en tienne à l'usage.

- Félicitations pour ton examen… Tu es… monté en grade ?

- Oui, je suis désormais un ninja de classe moyenne.

Il semblait rassuré de pouvoir s'exprimer sur des sujets qui lui étaient familiers. Naomi s'engouffra dans cette brèche et lui fit la discussion pendant plus de dix minutes. Quelques sujets anodins en plus, et le quart d'heure conventionnel de palabres arriva à son terme. Comme elle s'y attendait, et malgré les quelques allusions subrepticement glissées par la jeune femme, les chemins sinueux de la conversation ne les avaient pas menés à l'endroit escompté. Tant pis, il faudrait faire sans.

- Dis-moi, Naruto… lâcha-t-elle finalement en posant son bol et le sien à l'écart des nattes. Est-ce que… tu me trouves jolie ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il toussa pour masquer son embarras.

- Hmm… ou… oui… bégaya-t-il en fuyant son regard plus effrayant qu'une nuée de kunaï, ça… ça ne fait aucun doute… que tu es jolie.

- Que dirais-tu si je m'approchais de toi assez près pour que nos deux corps se touchent ?

Naruto avait cessé de regarder le sol. Il releva la tête et fixa Naomi dans les yeux. La jeune femme croyait y lire, mêlée à l'habituelle crainte qu'inspirait une immersion en terre inconnue, la même lueur du désir fasciné qu'elle avait du avoir lorsque Jiraya lui avait posé cette question.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux, et une fois qu'elle fut assez près pour entendre sa respiration tendue, posa ses deux mains sur son torse, caressant les muscles fins à travers le tissu. Comme il restait pétrifié, elle entreprit de poser ses doigts sur ses genoux et de les écarter doucement l'un de l'autre. Naomi s'avança dans l'espace ainsi laissé libre et put collé sa propre poitrine contre la sienne.

- Et maintenant… murmura-t-elle à son oreille, que dirais-tu si je posais mes lèvres sur ta nuque et partout ailleurs sur ton corps, Naruto ?

- Je crois… que je ne dirais rien… répondit-il. Mais j'aurais certainement envie de faire la même chose…

Naomi sourit et elle embrassa doucement le cou de Naruto. Celui-çi posa ses mains sur le kimono de tissu fin qu'elle portait et frôla ses côtes de ses doigts. Ce simple contact fut aussi violent qu'une décharge électrique pour la jeune femme, mais elle devait se montrer patiente et formatrice. La respiration du garçon était saccadée: Naomi le sentait à la fois terrifié et attiré par cette volupté qu'il allait découvrir. Tandis que ses lèvres continuèrent de caresser sa nuque, les mains de la jeune femme descendirent doucement le long de son torse.

Finalement, ses doigts touchèrent la ceinture de son pantalon, et Naruto ferma les yeux. Bien qu'elle sentait déjà le désir durcir son sexe, Naomi ne comptait pas satisfaire son jeune client aussi rapidement. Elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et, tandis qu'il eut un frisson lorsqu'elle caressa sa peau, releva doucement le vêtement et s'écarta un instant de lui pour l'en débarrasser. Pendant une seconde, Naomi ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le torse d'athlète qui lui faisait face.

Naruto rougit de se voir ainsi dévisager, mais lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme vinrent se poser sur la peau nu de ses pectoraux, son excitation monta d'un cran et il fut animé du désir de découvrir lui aussi ce que le kimono blanc dissimulait. Naomi le comprit lorsque ses deux mains écartèrent fébrilement les pans de l'habit, et elle arrêta momentanément ses baisers pour se redresser. Comme la jeune femme tout à l'heure, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de fixer stupidement des yeux les deux seins blancs et parfaits qui venaient s'offrir à sa vue. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, ne sachant plus s'il devait se sentir excité ou honteux.

Il s'agissait probablement de la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à une femme nue, et son attitude désemparée incita Naomi à se faire guide des geste du jeune vierge. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les amena jusqu'à ses seins pour qu'il les caresse. D'abord tremblant, Naruto s'habitua à la douceur des tétons pareilles à des pétales de roses et éprouva rapidement du plaisir à les frôler du bout des doigts. La jeune femme posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto et, s'aidant de cet appui, elle passa lentement mais sûrement ses deux jambes autour de son bassin.

La proximité de leur corps procura une bouffée de chaleur à Naruto, et il sembla littéralement prendre feu lorsque Naomi se redressa de quelque centimètres, si bien que ses deux seins frôlaient désormais le nez du jeune garçon. Cette fois-çi, il n'eut besoin d'aucune aide pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Timidement d'abord, puis avec une témérité croissante, il embrassa, lécha, suçota le téton droit de la jeune femme.

Naomi retint un gémissement de plaisir: la langue du jeune ninja titillait le petit bouton de chair avec une candeur qui touchait presque à la perfection. Les discrets soupirs de contentement qu'il poussait allumaient un brasier de désir dans le corps de la jeune femme: elle aspirait d'une telle force à le voir haleter, gémir, rougir, transpirer alors qu'elle le chevauchait fougueusement ou que lui la chevauchait comme l'homme qu'il venait de devenir…

Ce moment viendrait en temps et en heure, néanmoins, Naomi éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Désormais, sa bouche humide osait la mordiller du bout des dents, et elle enfonça un peu ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Comme s'il commençait à ressentir l'intensité de leur début d'échange, Naruto entreprit de lui donner une forme un peu plus concrète: cette fois-çi il prendrait l'initiative.

Détachant ses lèvres du bout de sein durci par le désir, il se pencha en avant et coucha la jeune femme sous lui. Le visage de cette dernière lui faisait désormais face, et il réalisa tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de désir le submergeait combien sa partenaire était belle. Ses joues avaient rosi, et le contraste obtenu avec la pâleur de son visage et de son corps était tout simplement admirable. Il sentit ses lèvres appelées par cette bouche rouge et dessinée à la perfection, et l'embrassa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Naomi aimait à sentir l'assurance grandissante du jeune garçon: il était aussi grisant qu'excitant de songer qu'elle allait réveiller l'homme viril qui sommeillait dans ce corps d'adolescent jamais violé… Alors que les mains de Naruto caressaient son buste de sa poitrine à sa taille fine, Naomi lui rendait son baiser passionné. La vigueur avec laquelle la langue de Naruto remuait dans sa bouche témoignait de l'envie qu'il avait d'approfondir leurs ébats. _Il est à moi_, songea-t-elle en jubilant intérieurement tandis que les doigts du garçon descendaient plus bas que son nombril.

Il hésita un quart de seconde, mais comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure Naomi fit pour lui le geste qui l'intimidait tant. En même temps que lui elle écarta complètement les pans de son kimono, offrant à sa vue l'intimité de sa nudité. Naruto sembla un instant décontenancé, comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il se devait exactement de faire, puis se reprit. Abandonnant sa bouche, Naomi le vit se reculer de quelques centimètres. Cette fois-çi c'était son ventre qu'il entreprenait de couvrir de baiser. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, laissant une traînée humide sur la peau diaphane là où sa langue s'attardait.

Naomi rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle essaya de ne pas trop se cambrer pour manifester son plaisir; rude tâche étant donné que la zone qui recouvrait son nombril et son bas-ventre étaient pour elle la plus sensible aux caresses et contacts en tout genre. Alors qu'il descendait un peu plus bas encore, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il avait encore son pantalon. Question de professionnalisme, ça ne pouvait plus durer: c'était à elle de le satisfaire, et non pas l'inverse -les prostituées faisaient leur travail et n'étaient pas censés éprouver du plaisir à le faire, du moins théoriquement car dans la pratique…

La jeune femme posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Naruto et le força à relever la tête. Elle crut lire une vague déception dans son regard lorsqu'elle se remit en position assise.

- Cette nuit est la tienne, Naruto… murmura-t-elle en passant les bras autour de ses épaules. C'est moi qui vais te rendre ivre de plaisir.

Sans le laisser répliquer, elle s'avança et le fit se pencher en arrière, inversant de ce fait les rôles. Naruto la dévisageait d'un regard aussi fasciné qu'anxieux, mais lorsqu'elle lui sourit et commença à embrasser son torse tout en le caressant, il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Les mains de Naomi descendirent petit à petit le long de son corps, embrasant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient. Il poussa un gémissement et déglutit à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire.

Sans s'arrêter de redessiner avec la langue les contours de ses abdominaux, la jeune femme déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Naruto. Elle sentait son début d'érection à travers le tissu, et cela démultiplia son propre désir pour lui. Finalement, elle se redressa un peu pour faire complètement glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du jeune garçon. L'espace d'un instant elle contempla sa virilité et jugea que le petit bonhomme de seize ans pouvait être fier de ses attributs masculins.

N'y tenant plus, elle frôla du bout des doigts la verge durcie par le désir. L'effet fut instantané: étouffant un gémissement, Naruto se cambra. Satisfaite de cette première approche, Naomi entreprit de le mettre un peu plus au supplice: ce devait être une souffrance des plus agréables au vu de ses soupirs de contentement… Elle caressa son sexe sur toute la longueur de ses doigts fins, puis entama de lents et intenses mouvements de va-et-vient. Naruto poussa un râle et se cambra un peu plus. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

Sans cesser ses mouvements de pompe, Naomi embrassait, suçotait, léchait le bas-ventre du jeune ninja. Le sentant proche du point suprême, elle tint à lui faire découvrir une toute autre sensation. Sa tête descendit de quelques centimètres, et elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le membre qu'elle convoitait tant. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle engouffra l'extrémité de son sexe entre ses dents et entreprit de le mordiller tendrement. Lorsque Naruto posa les mains sur ses cheveux, Naomi comprit l'impatience qui le rongeait. _Qu'à cela ne tienne…_

Jamais le jeune garçon n'aurait imaginé qu'une torture puisse être aussi délicieuse. Lorsque la bouche chaude et humide de Naomi avait emprisonné sa virilité, il se crut tout simplement mourir de plaisir. Elle suçait avec un tel soin le moindre centimètre de la longueur incandescente qu'il ignorait s'il se tordait de douleur ou de contentement. Des lumières aveuglantes apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré des va-et-vient de la langue téméraire, et il songea qu'il ne verrait plus jamais clair.

- Hmf… Bon… sang. C'est mieux… que dans tous mes rêves… hmf, parvint-il à articuler au milieu de ses halètements.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que notre métier existe ? répondit doucement Naomi en s'éloignant un instant de lui.

- Oh, ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en pris ! Continus, quoi qu'il arrive… quoi.. hmf… oh ! bon sang…

Il se mordit la lèvre en poussant une plainte lorsqu'elle se remit consciencieusement à l'œuvre, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-çi, le corps du garçon était en feu. Il se sentait comme traversé par des courants électriques qui partait de son entrejambe et venaient exploser dans son cerveau. Ses gémissements se firent plus hachés et plus prononcés, et Naomi sut qu'il y était enfin parvenu. Les doigts de Naruto serrèrent un peu plus fort les cheveux de la jeune femme et il se cambra plus violemment que jamais.

La semence explosa dans la bouche de Naomi. Cette fois-çi, il poussa un véritable cri de jouissance qui ravi les oreilles de la jeune femme. Pendant de longues secondes, il appuya inconsciemment sur sa tête pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de passer sa langue douce et chaude le long de son pénis en feu. Naomi avalait avec délectation le liquide tiède qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche et un peu en-dehors. Comme si elle l'avait dompté, le bassin de Naruto ondulait sous son visage au gré de ses coups de langue.

Au bout de longues et interminables secondes, l'orgasme de Naruto s'apaisa, le laissant haletant et fébrile. Afin de laisser momentanément la pression retomber, Naomi se détacha de la verge encore humide et remonta jusqu'au visage de Naruto. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et elle les essuya d'un geste tendre du dos de la main.

- Alors… susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Premières impressions, monsieur le chunnin ?

- Je… je ne trouves pas vraiment les mots… répondit-il le souffle court.

- Ton corps parle pour toi… Mais ce n'est que le commencement, tu sais.

Par simple caprice, elle se saisit d'une de ses mains et l'amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il paraissait si fragile, comme dévasté par son premier orgasme. Laissant retomber sa main, elle se pencha et se mit à suçoter amoureusement l'un de ses tétons roses. Elle s'amusait à mordiller le minuscule bout de chair lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer de contentement. Parfait, elle pouvait se remettre au travail dans ce cas-là.

Naomi plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son partenaire et avança son bassin au niveau de son nombril. Tandis qu'elle dévorait ses lèvres enflées, son intimité humide de désir s'écrasa sur la peau moite du jeune garçon. Il sursauta légèrement à ce contact, mais passé cet instant de surprise il posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme et augmenta la pression de son corps contre le sien.

La proximité de leur deux intimités qui semblaient se lancer des appels désespérés acheva d'exciter Naomi. Ses baisers redoublèrent d'ardeur, et Naruto fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. L'une de ses mains vint frôler timidement l'entrée du jardin intime de la jeune femme comme pour satisfaire une curiosité légitime. Naomi ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement lorsque du bout des doigts il caressa plus franchement le point de sensibilité féminine. Cela n'échappa au jeune garçon, et il se plut à passer et repasser ses doigts sur la zone humide et chaude. Il lui sembla alors qu'il pouvait sentir chacune des vibrations de sa partenaire.

Naturellement, l'un de ses doigts trouva l'entrée de la fente brûlante et s'y engouffra doucement. Naomi poussa un gémissement alors qu'elle le sentait aller et venir dans son intimité.

- Hmf… c'est sacrément étroit… lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

Bien qu'elle commençait à pénétrer la zone rouge du plaisir, Naomi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… répondit-elle à voix basse.

La seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait désormais était de le sentir en elle. La jeune femme fit descendre une main jusqu'à la verge déjà durcie de Naruto et commença à la stimuler de nouveaux va-et-vient voluptueux. Ce fut à son tour de gémir de contentement tandis qu'il continuait l'exploration intime du corps de sa partenaire. Après quelques minutes d'attouchements mutuels, Naomi le sentit -et se sentit- au comble de l'excitation. Elle retira sa main et, imperceptiblement, recula son bassin de quelques centimètres.

Le jeune ninja comprit qu'il était temps que son doigt curieux laisse place au véritable maître des lieux… Il poussa un râle plaintif lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité chaude et humide de Naomi se déposer sur l'extrémité de son sexe en érection. D'un coup de bassin bien placé, la jeune femme fit pénétrer la turgescence de Naruto en elle. Ce dernier poussa un cri aussi surpris qu'appréciatif et ne pus détacher son regard de leur union anatomique.

Naomi s'assit complètement sur le bassin de son partenaire et crut perdre la tête lorsqu'elle sentit clairement le sang monté à son pénis. Ses hanches entamèrent un va-et-vient lent et gracieux tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Naruto se cambra et accompagna inconsciemment les ondulations de la jeune femme en un ballet d'une sensualité étourdissante. Naomi tentait malgré son état de contenir ses gémissements de plaisir alors que le jeune ninja n'y était lui-même pas astreint. Les yeux clos, il grimaçait et soupirait bruyamment en rythme avec les coups de rein de Naomi.

Comme quelques minutes auparavant, des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux tandis que son sexe tendu et gonflé semblait remplir complètement la chaleureuse caverne de la jeune femme. Son corps échappa alors à tout contrôle. Il se releva brusquement et la renversa en arrière, une main dans son dos pour la tenir toujours plus près de lui. Allongé sur elle, il la dominait complètement et entreprit de donner lui-même le rythme de l'échange.

Cette prise d'initiative inattendue redoubla le désir de Naomi: elle avait fait de lui un homme. Les coups de rein de Naruto étaient puissants et déterminés. Il haletait et poussait des plaintes graves tandis que tous deux se sentaient approcher du point de non-retour. Naomi plantait ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son jeune client: elle le voulait plus proche d'elle encore. Au bord de la libération, Naruto accéléra ses mouvements de bassin comme pour fusionner complètement avec elle. La jeune femme étouffa son cri de jouissance en mordant l'épaule de Naruto tandis qu'il inondait la jeune femme de sa semence libérée. Leur corps tremblaient désormais à l'unisson: ils étaient parvenu à ne faire qu'un. Jamais Naruto ne s'était senti aussi puissant qu'en cet instant: quelque chose de bestial, d'étranger à la raison avait pris possession de son corps, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de libérer cette force implacable dans celui de Naomi qui semblait vouloir l'emprisonner.

Les yeux de Naomi se révulsèrent: guidée par cette chaleur terrassante dans son bas-ventre, elle épousait à en perdre la raison tous les mouvements de son amant. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, elle sentit non sans déception le plaisir redescendre irrémédiablement de son apogée. Naruto commençait à ralentir peu à peu la cadence, le souffle encore saccadé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sentit absolument vidé de tout énergie. N'ayant même plus la force de se retirer du corps de Naomi, il laissa son torse s'écrouler légèrement à côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser.

La jeune femme affectionnait aussi ce moment-là de l'amour où les deux amants, harassés de leur union, se laissaient aller l'un sur l'autre en reprenant peu à peu leur souffle. Finalement, Naruto roula sur le côté en se retirant du corps de Naomi. Elle se tourna vers son visage d'ange couvert de sueur et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Naruto d'une voix faible. J'ai été si… peu doué que ça ?

Elle ne répondit rien, s'amusant de son malaise.

- Si c'est ça, poursuivit-il, on va recommencer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

- Quoi, tu voudrais remettre ça ? J'ai compris que tu possédais une endurance hors du commun, mais tu ne ressens donc pas la fatigue ?

- J'ai une faculté de récupération supérieure à la normale, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse. Alors si tu dis que ma performance laissait à désirer, je vais recommencer jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Naomi éclata de rire et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Sans moi, je crois que j'en mourrais.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, la mine déconfite. Tu ne veux vraiment pas…

- Fais-le tout seul, Naruto. Sans rire, tu m'as épuisée.

- Est-ce que c'est… un compliment ? se risqua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Pour une première fois… j'avoue que c'était plutôt pas mal.

- Yosh ! Bon sang, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit ça. Et c'est pas non plus tous les jours que je prends autant de plaisir à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau…

* * *

><p><em>Bon… étant donné que je ne pourrai pas faire ma fic sans, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon lemon. C'est le premier que je publie alors… je sais pas trop s'il est correct ou pas.<em>


	3. REVENDUE CORPS ET ÂME AU DIABLE

_Hello !_

_Merçi pour vos reviews _Kuroi_ et _Akira_: ça me rassure que mon lemon vous ait plu, j'étais un peu anxieuse^^ Ca me fait plaisir que vous suiviez ma fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Tu aimes ce genre de fic, Akira ? Ben on est deux grosses perverses alors XD Bisous à vous deux !_

_Bon. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre-là; une triste nouvelle, un poignard sous la pluie, et la perspective d'un changement radical de vie._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2: REVENDUE CORPS ET ÂME AU DIABLE<strong>

- C'est bien connu: les pousses les plus jeunes sont les plus tendres sous la dent…

Naomi et Mère éclatèrent de rire. Bien que Grand-Mère eut passé la main depuis plus de vingt d'ans, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la plus avisée et la plus connaisseuse des femmes de la maison concernant les choses de l'amour. Son sourire serein, empire de douceur de celles qui avaient accepté les années à bras ouverts, dissimulait une perception de la vie éclairée et réaliste. À soixante-cinq ans, ses conseils étaient aussi recherchés qu'écoutés dans la maison: problèmes de cœur ou problèmes de corps, elle prêtait l'oreille et arrangeait les choses lorsqu'elle le pouvait, sans se départir d'une certaine distance qui la maintenait au-delà des maux de la vie qui menaçaient la tranquillité des femmes mûres comme elle.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle, Mère et Naomi étaient agenouillées sur le bois de la véranda, partageant un bol de thé en regardant la pluie tomber à torrents dans le petit jardin. Les nuages sombres qui alourdissaient le ciel, annonciateurs d'un probable orage, n'empêchaient pas les trois femmes abritées sous le toit incliné de partager leur impressions sur des sujets plus ou moins primordiaux qui touchaient à tous les aspects de la vie. Naomi en était venue à évoquer sa première nuit avec son tout nouveau client, Naruto.

- Grand-Mère en sait quelque chose… répondit Mère une fois son rire apaisé. Savais-tu qu'elle a donné son premier baiser au troisième Hokage ?

- Seulement le premier baiser ? s'étonna Naomi. Pourquoi pas d'avantage, Grand-Mère ?

- J'ai refusé. Hiruzen… Ce fou prétendait vouloir m'épouser, et moi je voulais être une jeune femme libre. C'aurait été cruel de ma part que de le laisser espérer d'avantage de moi.

- Les femmes comme nous ne sont pas vraiment libres…

- Détrompes-toi, Naomi. Nous sommes plus libres que toutes ces autres femmes au dehors. À un moment où à un autre de leur vie, elles espèrent toutes quelque chose de la vie et des hommes: l'amour. Et la souffrance qu'elles ressentent en s'apercevant que ce n'est qu'une chimère qui n'existe que dans les rêves est telle que jamais elles n'en guérissent vraiment. Rien n'est jamais plus beau que dans les rêves, et ces femmes vivent prisonnières d'une illusion si douce qu'elles décident elles-mêmes de jeter la clé de leur cellule.

Grand-Mère tira une bouffée sur son fume-cigarette et attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Mais pour nous, c'est tout autre chose. Nous sommes immunisées contre la douleur de la désillusion pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'attendons rien des hommes, ni de leurs belles paroles. L'existence même de notre profession témoigne de l'impossibilité de l'amour entre un homme et une femme. Contrairement aux femmes, les hommes sont incapables d'éprouver le sentiment amoureux, autrement ils ne chercheraient pas dans le lit d'une femme de passage ce qu'il pourrait trouver avec la femme qu'ils aiment sincèrement. S'apercevant de cela, nous, les femmes du soir, sommes les plus réalistes de toutes les femmes et vivons libérées des espoirs vains et des souffrances qu'ils entraînent.

- Je souffre à cause de Jiraya-san… répliqua Naomi avec amertume. Je croyais…

- … qu'il était amoureux de toi ? compléta Grand-Mère. Cela arrive à toutes les filles au moins une fois dans leur carrière, souvent lorsqu'elles font leurs débuts d'ailleurs. Tu apprendras à l'oublier, en revanche tu sauras tirer des leçons de tes erreurs, fais-moi confiance.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'oublier, seulement…

- Et oui, garde toujours à l'esprit ta condition… Cela te blesse peut-être aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi, sur le long terme tu en sortiras gagnante.

- Vos mots sont durs, Grand-Mère… Je ne m'y reconnais pas.

Elle éclata de ce rire franc et léger dont elle avait le secret, et Naomi se renfrogna.

- Tu es encore jeune, Naomi. Profites-en, bientôt ce ne seront plus les jeunes et fougueux shinobis qui te feront la cour mais de vieux boucs édentés dont tu ne tireras plus rien du tout…

Son fou rire malicieux se communiqua à Mère et Naomi. Elles riaient encore lorsque Sakura apparut au bout de la véranda.

- Mère, la nouvelle est arrivée.

- Fais la venir, veux-tu ?

- Bien… Elle est mignonne mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle aurait plus sa place chez les nones qu'içi. Même quand elle marche elle ne sait pas desserrer les jambes.

- Nous saurons régler ce petit souci, répliqua Mère avec un geste évasif de la main. C'est une vraie beauté, nous devrions bien réussir à en tirer quelque chose…

Une minute plus tard, Sakura revint accompagnée d'une jeune fille d'un an ou deux moins âgée que Naomi. Assez petite, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, la couleur pâle de ses yeux rendait son visage aussi pur que celui d'un ange. Les joues rosies, elle se bornait à garder la tête timidement baissée. Naomi songea qu'il serait bien difficile d'en faire une fille ouverte à toutes les pratiques du métier, mais elle connaissait de nombreux hommes à qui son style réservé et discret pouvait plaire.

- Approche, ma fille, lança Mère en lui faisant un appel de la main.

Elle s'inclina gauchement et s'avança à petits pas.

- Là… Rappelle-moi ton nom.

- Hi… Hinata. Hinata Hyu…

- Le nom de famille importe peu désormais. À partir de maintenant tu ne seras que connue sous le prénom _Hinata_. Bien. Agenouilles-toi, que je te regarde… Tu peux m'appeler Mère, c'est moi qui vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir. Je m'occupe des filles, de leur clients et du relationnel, en bref, de l'image de la maison et des comptes. Voiçi Grand-Mère, c'est ainsi que nous l'appelons toute. C'est elle qui dirigeait les Iris avant moi: je crois qu'elle sait bien plus de choses sur les hommes et leur anatomie que toutes les filles réunies, et elle pourra t'apporter son aide si tu te sens perdue où que quelque chose de tourmente.

La petite Hinata s'inclina poliment vers Grand-Mère.

- Et la belle jeune fille que voilà s'appelle Naomi. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'elle travaille pour la maison. Mais telle que tu la vois là sa beauté est amoindrie par quelques chagrins de cœur…

- O… Oui, mad… Mère. J'ai… entendu parler de Naomi-san. Elle est… très célèbre dans toute la ville pour sa beauté qu'on dit sans égale.

- C'est un peu exagérée, tempéra Naomi. Ce serait le cas si j'avais tes beaux yeux, Hinata. Je t'en pris, pas de Naomi-san… après tout nous avons presque le même âge, toi et moi.

Hinata tenta de bégayer quelque chose, mais finit par renoncer et se contenta de s'incliner bassement devant Naomi qui posa sur la jeune fille un regard tendre.

- Ne dîtes pas que je suis en chagrin, Mère, lança Naomi à la quadragénaire. Avec mon nouveau petit client, je vous assure que je suis comblée. Je ne suis même plus pressée de revoir Jiraya-san.

- Je te connais, Naomi, et tu n'as jamais su mentir correctement. Tes yeux parlent pour toi, et je peux te dire qu'ils ne reflètent pas du tout tes paroles…

- Puisque je vous le dis ! Je n'ai même plus envie de saké. Du saké ? Pour quoi faire ? J'aspire à une boisson bien meilleure, et il ne faudrait pas que je prenne le risque d'endommager ma perception des goûts avec l'alcool.

Hinata piqua un fard tel que jamais Naomi n'en avait vu auparavant tandis que Mère et Grand-Mère se mirent à rire doucement. Un éclair zébra brusquement le ciel et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Cette fois-çi la nuit tombait sur Konoha, et les premiers clients n'allaient pas tarder à se présenter aux portes de la maison. Comme Naomi n'était censée recevoir personne, elle décida de s'éclipser dans sa chambre afin de se plonger dans le nouveau livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Mère la retint cependant par le bras alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers.

- Dis, ne pourrais-tu pas t'occuper de la gamine ce soir… je suis occupée.

- Mère ? Vous reprenez du service ?

- Mais non, idiote. Je dois recevoir une visite assez importante pour l'avenir de la maison.

- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu es trop curieuse, comme toujours. Arrêtes de me harceler avec tes questions et prends Hinata avec toi pour la soirée.

- Mais…

- Hinata, viens voir par là.

Et Mère lui refourgua Hinata. Bien que Naomi n'eut pas été convaincue par ses explications floues et évasives, elle ne put refuser sa demande urgente. Naomi pris la petite par la main et la traîna derrière elle dans l'escalier.

- Viens, les filles qui ne travaillent pas ne doivent pas se montrer aux clients, c'est une règle primordiale. Rappelle t'en.

- N'ai pas peur Hinata si Naomi se met à pleurer où à délirer, fit la voix de Sakura qui traversait le couloir, c'est sa façon de se rendre désirable, à défaut de mieux.

Naomi serra la main d'Hinata pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle poussa un soupir en faisant coulisser l'écran derrière elle.

- Sakura est aussi mauvaise langue qu'elle est mauvaise au lit, souviens t'en Hinata. Les hommes ne l'aiment pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, et si elle voit que tu as du succès auprès d'eux elle s'empressera de te dévaloriser aux yeux des autres, par pure jalousie.

- O… Oui, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

- Alors, lança Naomi en s'asseyant par terre, d'où est-ce que tu viens comme ça ? Es-tu originaire de Konoha ? Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi.

- Oui, répondit Hinata en fuyant son regard. Ma famille… a été déshéritée, et mon père n'a plus d'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins. Ma mère est morte il y a peu, et je suis désormais la seule à pouvoir rapporter un peu d'argent à la maison. J'aimerais… que ma petite sœur puisse continuer l'école.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Bientôt seize ans.

- C'est l'âge auquel j'ai commencé, tu sais. Plus on y s'en prend tôt, mieux c'est, crois-moi. Tu vas devoir apprendre à devenir une personne forte, Hinata. Premièrement, parce qu'il te faudra savoir tenir tête aux hommes pour mieux comprendre leurs désirs -ne rougis pas ainsi, ça ne fait que commencer. Deuxièmement, parce que ce milieu n'est rien d'autre qu'un champs de bataille où les femmes combattent pour obtenir la victoire sur les autres: quand tu seras devenue prostituée à part entière, il te faudra ruser et déjouer les ruses des autres afin d'acquérir de nouveaux clients, mais surtout, et plus difficile que tout, afin de conserver les tiens.

Hinata la fixait sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Et puis… il va falloir que tu apprennes le détachement et la distance, par rapport aux hommes que tu pourras rencontrer et qui te plairont, et avec lesquels tu voudras plus qu'une relation… professionnelle. Si, je t'assures, ça peut arriver, même à celles qui pensent ne jamais tomber dans le piège.

- Est-ce… ce dont Mère était en train de parler avec vous ?

Naomi la dévisagea un instant. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

- Hmm… je pense que je peux t'en parler, ça ne fera que te donner un bon exemple. Je crois… que je me suis un peu trop attachée à mon premier client dont je m'occupe encore aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à espérer plus que ce que je devrais vraisemblablement m'astreindre à espérer… C'est juste comme ça, et je n'arrive pas à y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors je me contente de nos rendez-vous en feignant l'indifférence, mais… au fond de mon cœur, la peine est bien présente…

- Je… je suis désolée.

- Oh, ne le sois pas; tout est entièrement de ma faute après tout. Mais pas plus tard qu'il y a trois soirs, j'ai reçu un tout nouveau client, un jeune, pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi d'ailleurs. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'occuper de lui. En réfléchissant, je me suis dit que la vie était peut-être ainsi: un enchaînement de plaisirs et de souffrances, et qu'il valait mieux s'attarder sur les premiers que sur les derniers… Je suis heureuse à l'idée de revoir mon plus ancien ainsi que mon tout nouveau client, et tant pis si au fond de moi je souffre de temps en temps…

- C'est vrai que vous avez… l'air heureux.

- J'en avais assez de broyer du noir sans arrêt à cause de mon enfance et de mon cœur trop sensible. Alors j'ai décidé de voir les bons côtés de la vie, tu comprends ?

- Vous avez eu… une enfance malheureuse ?

Naomi la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes d'un air impénétrable. Son visage pudique qui ne cessait de rougir et ses yeux toujours baissés l'attendrissaient. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à s'exprimer, et il était probable que si Naomi lui faisait part de sa triste histoire elle ne gaspillerait pas sa salive en apitoiements affectés, mais s'astreindrait aux paroles qui réconfortaient à coup sûr. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira lentement.

- Et bien…

- Naomi ! appela une voix juste derrière son écran.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il Ten-Ten ?

- C'est ton Jiraya, il est dans le hall et il veut absolument te voir.

Le sang de Naomi ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant Hinata et leur discussion, elle se leva précipitamment et accourut vers l'écran. La brusquerie avec laquelle elle l'écarta fit sursauter Ten-Ten.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il est içi, mais…

- Quand il s'agit de lui tu redeviens une vraie gamine…

- Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça ! C'est tout lui, il débarque à l'improviste et me met dans un tel état de panique…

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix, juste une affection débordante et aveugle pour son client favori. Elle pris sa collègue par le bras et la fit entrer de force dans sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Viens-là m'arranger un peu, juste que je n'ai pas l'air d'une dépenaillée.

- Oh… Naomi, je te signales qu'on m'attend…

- Vite, je t'en supplies Ten-Ten ! Et je te prêtes mon kimono nacré, celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de…

- Fallait le dire tout de suite !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naomi était un peu plus apprêtée qu'auparavant: à peine maquillée, elle arborait un chignon assez instable que Ten-Ten avait refusé de lui refaire tant elle était pressée de retrouver son client habituel de la famille Hyuuga. Naomi sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et accrocha à son visage son habituelle expression digne et nonchalante.

Calmement, malgré son état débordant d'excitation, elle descendit les marches une à une. Peut-être l'idée inopinée lui avait pris de l'emmener dans un de ces restaurants raffinés où il avait ses habitudes… Ou bien voulait-il tout simplement lui faire passer la soirée dans sa maison en périphérie comme ils avaient coutume de le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était impatiente de voir la mine jalouse du sannin lorsqu'elle évoquerait avec force éloges la jeunesse fougueuse de son nouveau client…

- Jiraya-san ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Vous-êtes vous enfin souvenu que j'existais ?

Il était trempé des pieds à la tête et elle faillit éclater de rire à la vue de ses cheveux blancs dégoulinant.

- Ah ! Enfin te voilà ! Je me demandais si tu faisais encore la tête…

Apparemment nullement gêné par ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps et les gouttes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, il arborait un sourire joyeux et se dandinait sur place comme un enfant à l'air surexcité. _Bon, je crois que le restaurant ne sera pas pour tout de suite… _Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et la pris fermement dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, Naomi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise.

- Pas içi, Jiraya-san, voyons ! chuchota-t-elle avec empressement en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte malgré le fou rire qui la prenait.

Lui aussi riait aux éclats, et elle eut un nouveau hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva dans les airs et lui fit faire un tour, ses cheveux virevoltants autour de son visage.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Jiraya-san !

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle, ma petite Naomi, une excellente ! déclara-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la mettre face à lui.

- Vous aussi ? Commencez donc, puisqu'elle à l'air de vous tenir si à cœur…

- Bon, comme tu veux. Écoutes bien, tu ne vas pas en revenir…

Naomi le dévisagea d'un air incrédule tandis que l'excitation l'empêchait apparemment de déclarer ce qu'il avait à dire. Il éclata de rire encore une fois et resserra ses doigts autour de ses épaules.

- Écoutes, répéta-t-il, j'ai suivi tous tes conseils, tu sais, concernant Tsunade. Je me suis accroché, je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais des choses importantes à régler avec elle cette semaine, et bien c'est fait. Devines quoi, je l'ai demandé en mariage, ni plus ni moins ! J'ai fait usage de tout mon savoir, de toutes mes techniques pour parvenir à la convaincre. Ça n'a pas été facile, au début: quand je lui ai fait part de ma demande, elle m'a giflé en m'insultant, cette vieille bique ! Il a fallu que je déploie les grands moyens, d'abord pour la calmer, puis pour l'amadouer et enfin pour la convaincre. Elle n'a pas aussi bon caractère que toi, alors ça n'a pas été chose facile mais… Oh, comment un tel miracle a-t-il pu se produire ? Après un combat acharné, au sens propre comme au sens figuré d'ailleurs -ça me fait penser que je pourrais bien en faire un livre de cette histoire- elle a… dit oui ! _Oui _! Nous nous sommes tombés dans les bras et embrassés, comme dans mes rêves les plus fous ! Non, bien mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous, en fait… Oh ! C'est merveilleux, Naomi, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui m'arrive ?

Jiraya avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte. De mémoire Naomi n'avait jamais vu ni entendu une pluie aussi battante. On aurait dit que le ciel versait des torrents ininterrompus sur Konoha, de véritables murs d'eau qui avec les bourrasques de l'orage s'agitaient comme des voiles fantomatiques dans l'air. De la gouttière du toit de la maison s'écoulait un filet d'eau si rapide et si puissant qu'il en était presque assourdissant. Jiraya remua les lèvres mais le fracas d'un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs au même moment.

- Jiraya-san… je suis si…

La lueur aveuglante d'un éclair illumina la rue comme en plein jour. Les bouches d'égout ne parvenaient plus à drainer suffisamment d'eau et des sillons cristallins inondaient peu à peu les pavées comme une rivière se faufile à travers les rochers de son lit.

- … si heureuse pour vous. Pour vous et…

- C'est pour te remercier que je suis venu… Sans toi, sans tes encouragements, sans tes critiques parfois acerbes mais toujours utiles, je suis parvenu à réaliser l'un de mes plus grands rêves. Merçi…

- Mais non, voyons… ne dîtes pas…

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, il la relâcha et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est certainement la dernière fois que l'on se voit, ma petite Naomi. J'ai été si heureux de te connaître… Tu as été une source d'inspiration pour moi et mes livres, je ne t'oublierais probablement jamais.

- Vous me flattez trop, Jiraya-s…

- Il faut que je me sauve, je n'aimerais pas que Tsunade apprenne que je suis içi… J'ai eu déjà assez de mal à m'échapper de ses griffes pour venir… Ha, ha ! Ça promet, je te jure… Au revoir, Naomi.

De nouveau elle se laissa faire lorsque ses bras l'attirèrent à lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'écarta légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire de même et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Arrivé sous l'avant-toit, il lui adressa un dernier sourire rayonnant et disparut au milieu de l'orage, si distrait qu'il en oublia de fermer derrière lui.

Ce soir comme tant d'autres, la maison était remplie des habituelles rumeurs insouciantes et voluptueuses des conversations ou du feu de l'action. Les filles minaudaient, les hommes répliquaient distraitement ou se raclaient la gorge pour les plus impatients. On éclatait de rire, on trinquait, on faisait la cour ou l'amour. À en donner la nausée.

De très loin, la voix de Mère l'appela. Naomi le savait: quand bien même elle n'aurait pas voulu écouter leur conversation, les écrans de papiers fins n'étaient pas connus pour leur efficacité à étouffer les bruits. Or le bureau de Mère jouxtait le petit hall d'entrée de la maison, et il y avait fort à parier que pas un mot de ne lui avait échappé.

- Naomi… Ma fille…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule; elle la repoussa d'un geste brusque. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte grande ouverte, elle serra peu à peu les poings. Sans se retourner, elle se mit à courir et sortit en trombe dans la rue sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses sandales. La seule chose qui lui importait désormais était de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette maison responsable de tous ses malheurs; Mère sortit sur le pas de la porte pour crier son prénom mais elle l'ignora.

Les larmes, la pluie, la fureur aveuglaient ses yeux. Elle bouscula deux hommes mais continua sa route à toute vitesse, ne se souciant pas de son chignon qui s'écroulait sous la pluie et du noir de son maquillage qui trassait des sillons sur ses joues. Elle pleurait en même temps qu'elle courait: en fait, elle avait l'impression de disparaître au milieu du martèlement assourdissant de l'eau sur les pavés.

Elle tourna à gauche, tourna à droite, traversait des rues désertes dont elle ignorait l'existence ou ne reconnaissait pas… Elle tomba et s'écorcha le genou; sans se soucier de la douleur elle se releva et repris sa course désespérée à travers ce village qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur.

Arrivée à un croisement, elle aperçut de jeunes garçons en train de jouer aux ninjas sous la pluie: il ne s'agissait que d'un amusement mais leurs armes quant à elles étaient bien réelles. Sans réfléchir, guidée par la haine et le ressentiment, elle s'approcha d'eux. Effrayé par son aspect sinistre, le plus jeune d'entre eux n'eut pas le courage de refuser lorsqu'elle lui demanda son poignard.

Elle s'en saisit et reprit sa course. Il y avait un petit jardin public non loin de là: il devait certainement être noyé sous la pluie, mais Naomi pensait qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un bien bel endroit pour quitter ce monde. Elle se voyait déjà; reposant sur l'herbe trempé, la pluie se mêlant au sang qui s'écoulait de son ventre déchiré, ses cheveux noirs et mouillés qui entouraient son visage pâle comme des bras monstrueux qui voulaient l'emporter.

Naomi s'agenouilla lourdement au milieu de la pelouse cernée de camélias. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, lui, Mère, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto… Les bras tremblants, elle prit le poignard à deux mains et pointa la lame vers son nombril. Personne ne la retiendrait dans son geste: la pluie incessante qui noyait tout engloutissait le moindre de ses sanglots et la moindre de ses larmes. Elle appuya la pointe de la lame contre sa peau; la force avec laquelle elle serrait la garde faisait blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

C'était ce qu'elle désirait plus-que-tout; échapper pour toujours à cette vie qui ne faisait que la blesser un peu plus chaque jour… alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de planter cette lame dans sa chair pourtant si tendre ? Un simple mot de Jiraya avait suffi à lui déchirer le cœur et ce poignard n'y parviendrait pas ? Elle poussa un grognement pour se donner du courage et resserra ses doigts autour de la garde. Elle augmenta un peu la pression contre sa peau, mais la pointe rechignait toujours à lui accorder la libération.

Au bout de longues minutes d'un intense combat contre sa propre volonté, les doigts de Naomi relâchèrent peu à peu l'arme. Fermant les yeux, elle la laissa tomber à terre et demeura un instant silencieuse et immobile. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, un vent glacial asséchait son cœur. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, et Naomi poussa un hurlement.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ses gestes. L'esprit vide et le visage inexpressif, elle marchait comme un spectre, la tête basse et les bras balants. Ses pas l'avaient mené sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, et bientôt elle poussait la porte de son enfer. De l'eau mêlée de sang inondèrent le parquet du hall d'entrée. Ce n'est pas elle qui nettoierait ce soir. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Parler était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

- Naomi ! fit la voix narquoise de Sakura. Tu ne t'es pas encore suicidée ? À ta place c'est-ce que j'aurais fait… Je me demandais bien quand Jiraya aller se débarrasser de toi… après tout, tu n'étais vraiment plus bonne à rien ces temps-çi, surtout pas à lui donner ce qu'il attendait d'une simple traînée… Quelle misère.

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais en guettant la réaction de Naomi. Cette dernière n'avait pas relevé la tête et écouté sans ciller le poison s'échapper de sa bouche. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers Sakura.

- Je vais te tuer… lâcha-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation.

Elle avait gardé le kunaï des gamins, et étant donné son mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle l'avait tendu devant elle, Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Naomi se jeta sur sa collègue qui se mit à crier.

- AU SECOURS ! AU MEURTRE ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE !

Elle gifla Naomi qui recula légèrement sous la force du coup. Enragée, la jeune femme leva le kunaï au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur elle. La porte du bureau de Mère coulissa et une main puissante arrêta la sienne tandis qu'on la soulevait de terre. Qui diable pouvait posséder une telle force dans cette maison de filles ? Naomi ne poussa pas plus loin la question et se débattit comme une possédée.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI, OU JE VOUS TUE TOUS ! JE VOUS JURE QUE…

Un homme apparut derrière Mère. C'était lui. Naomi arrêta brusquement de se débattre et de crier tandis qu'il posait sur elle ses yeux froids comme la nuit. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'homme du salon de thé.

- Vous…

- Re-bonjour, mademoiselle. Qu'alliez-vous donc faire avec ce poignard ?

- Laissez-moi.

Naomi poussa en avant et il la relâcha.

- Je vous remercie, madame, c'était un plaisir.

Après avoir rassuré les clients inquietés par le tapage, Mère revint et raccompagna les deux hommes à la porte. Naomi fusilla une dernière fois Sakura du regard et posa un pied sur la première marche des escaliers.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha sa collègue en tournant vers elle un visage emprunt de tristesse.

Le choc qu'elle ressentit à l'entente de sa voix inhabituellement affectée ne suffit pas à retenir Naomi, et elle posa son pieds sur la deuxième marche après un instant d'hésitation.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Sakura d'une voix toujours aussi remplie d'émotion. C'est impardonnable de te traiter ainsi alors que je devrais te remercier…

Cette fois-çi Naomi s'interrompit. En proie à un mauvais pressentiment, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers sa collègue.

- Tu devrais… me remercier ?

- Oui…

Naomi leva les yeux sur elle. Un sourire rayonnant éclairait son visage.

- Ce Naruto promet d'être un client des plus attentionnés…

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, n'est-ce pas Mère ?

La quadragénaire apparut au bas de l'escalier, l'air sombre et tourmenté.

- Je suis désolée, Naomi… Il va falloir te montrer professionnelle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? murmura la jeune femme en se tournant complètement vers elle.

- Je suis désolée. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de trouver un arrangement qui soit viable pour tout le monde…

Sakura éclata de rire tandis que le visage de Naomi se décomposait à mesure qu'elle saisissait la gravité des mots que Mère était en train de prononcer.

- Vous ne m'avez pas… revendue ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix interdite. Vous n'avez pas fait ça, dîtes-moi ?

Le rire de Sakura redoubla et Mère baissa la tête en palissant. Excédée par son attitude, elle ordonna à l'autre de les laisser.

- Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, Naomi… commença Mère une fois que Sakura eut disparu derrière un écran pour les écouter en cachette.

- C'est un cauchemar…

- Écoutes-moi, je t'en pris. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu dois savoir que tes écarts de conduite de ces derniers temps ont gravement porté atteinte à l'image de la maison…

- Dire que j'ai refusé toutes les propositions que l'on m'avait faites jusque là, juste pour rester avec vous et Grand-Mère… Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous…

- Tu as toujours été ma préférée, tu le sais bien, mais j'ai plein d'autres filles qui attendent de moi que je leur trouve du travail et de quoi manger. Les temps sont durs, et j'ai du faire un choix qui nous convienne à toi comme à nous…

- Je vois… c'était donc cela, cette fameuse visite primordiale pour l'avenir de la maison…

- Je t'en supplies, ne m'en veux pas… J'ai tenté d'agir au mieux pour tout le monde, y compris pour toi. Ce nouvel emploi te permettra certainement d'acquérir la stabilité qui te fait tant défaut et que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir.

- Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses ! Me croyez-vous complètement stupide ? Je sais très bien qui est cette gamine, cette Hinata Hyuuga ! Pour faire de la place aux bibelots qui brillent, vous jetez à la poubelle vos objets de valeur mais qui perdent en éclat ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous m'avez tous trahie, je vous hais !

Mère poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues, mais loin d'attendrir Naomi elles amplifiaient davantage sa fureur.

- Pardonnes-moi, Naomi. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais pour ton propre bien il va falloir que tu restes professionnelle. Un jour tu comprendras, et peut-être me remercieras-tu.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus. Je n'oublis jamais le visage des gens qui m'ont fait du mal.

Sans se retourner elle gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier. Arrivée devant l'écran de sa chambre, une silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir attira son attention. Tournant la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur une Hinata plus blanche que jamais.

- Je… je suis… vraiment dé… désolée, Naomi-san. De ce qui vous… arrive… C'est de… ma faute si…

Le regard que Naomi posait sur elle était dur et implacable. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu tuer la gamine sur place; sa haine était telle qu'elle n'en aurait éprouvé aucun regret, peut-être même pourrait-elle reprendre sa place. Soudainement, les paroles de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire _« N'ai pas peur Hinata si Naomi se met à pleurer où à délirer, c'est sa façon de se rendre désirable, à défaut de mieux »._

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Quand elle s'adressa à Hinata, sa voix était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant ces dernières heures.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Hinata. Nous ne sommes que des fleurs dans un jardin bien entretenu, et les plantes qui se fanent à cause du manque de soleil sont brûlées comme de vulgaires mauvaises herbes. N'attends jamais rien du jardinier, il n'a d'yeux que pour les plantes qui poussent à l'abri de la pluie et sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Mère l'avait revendue à une sorte de groupe mafieux. D'après les deux représentants qu'elle avait reçus, l'un de leur membre un peu trop bavard sur le lit des filles dont il s'offrait les services avait mit dangereusement en péril leurs activités: certaines espionnes des autorités n'hésitaient pas à se faire passer pour des prostituées, et ce faisant développaient un véritable art de l'extorsion d'indices compromettants sur le coin de l'oreiller.

Apparemment, l'intensité de ses activités ne permettait pas aux membres de l'organisation d'entretenir des liens en dehors du cercle restreint qu'ils formaient. Ainsi, ne pouvant établir de relations durables et solides avec des compagnes stables, ils se voyaient souvent contraints de recourir aux services des filles de joie qu'ils rencontraient au gré de leur voyage.

La bouche incontinente avait été remerciée -les deux individus demeurèrent évasifs sur le sujet- et leurs supérieurs ne purent ignorer plus longtemps le problème. L'association avait alors pris le parti d'engager une fille qui travaillerait à plein temps et exclusivement pour leur compte, sans écarter l'idée qu'elle pourrait effectuer elle-même des missions à leur service.

Mère avait pris peur en entendant cela: la vie de ses filles étaient trop précieuse pour qu'elle les laisse s'embarquer dans une entreprise aussi risquée. Elle avait aussi déclaré qu'aucune de ses protégées n'auraient les nerfs assez solides pour supporter de telles responsabilités: beaucoup d'insouciantes, très peu avec la tête sur les épaules, avait-elle souligné. C'est alors que le plus imposant des deux évoqua la jeune fille qu'ils avaient croisée dans un salon de thé.

Le visage pâle et raffiné, de très longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon désordonné et une fine cicatrice blanche au dessus de l'œil droit. Plutôt maligne pour une fille de son âge, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, avait-il ajouté en riant un peu. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé le prix pour elle, Mère avait d'abord refusé: il s'agissait d'un bijou qui pour elle n'avait guère de valeur sinon sentimentale puisqu'elle la considérait comme sa propre fille.

Poliment, sans élever le ton, aussi neutres que s'ils conversaient du temps, ils avaient alors laissé sous-entendre que l'espérance de vie de la fille serait autrement plus raccourcie si Mère persistait à refuser de la leur revendre. Voyant pâlir la gérante de la maison close, le grand gaillard l'avait alors rassuré: aussi troubles qu'étaient les eaux au milieu desquelles l'organisation évoluait, elle n'avait aucune raison de les croire tous aussi barbares que des requins. Bien sûr, ils se devaient de l'être de temps en temps, mais au final n'étaient-ils pas des hommes comme les autres ?

Naomi allait probablement lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais le prix fut fixé.

* * *

><p><em>Voili, voilou... On attaque les choses sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre, hmm ?<em>


	4. BIENVENUE DANS L'AKATSUKI

_Dernier chapitre sans lemon avant une bonne série (ça arrive, le prochain). Naomi arrive chez ses nouveaux employeurs et fait leur connaissance… Hmm, pauvre fille… _

_Je m'excuse, c'est un chapitre assez fractionné et tiré par les cheveux, mais je pensais qu'il fallait quand même une sorte de transition._

_Akira et Mathilde__: ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Sakura c'est juste que… je déteste à peu près tout ce qui se rapporte à elle de près ou de loin… mais rien de plus XD Merçi beaucoup à toutes les deux de m'avoir lue.._

_Akai Tenshi et Megy-chan __: Merçi pour tous vos compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive tellement !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3: BIENVENUE DANS L'AKATSUKI<strong>

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla Naomi eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Ne reconnaissant ni ses draps ni la rumeur matinale de la Maison des Iris, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. La chambre de l'auberge où elle et ses nouveaux employeurs avaient passé la nuit était assez petite et peu éclairée; apparemment le confort n'avait guère compté dans leurs priorités lorsqu'ils s'y étaient arrêtés… La jeune femme croisa ses deux mains derrière la nuque et fixa le plafond grisâtre.

Deux jours… Deux jours avaient suffi à transformer sa paisible vie à la maison close en un dangereux voyage vers l'inconnu. Étrangement elle n'éprouvait qu'indifférence en y songeant: encore une fois l'existence lui avait joué un drôle de tour, et elle se sentait un peu comme un corps inerte flottant à la surface de l'eau, soumis aux courants qui la conduisaient à leur convenance et sans qu'elle n'ai jamais son mot à dire. Il y avait des torrents contre lesquels on ne pouvait lutter: au lieu de s'épuiser à contre-courant autant se laisser docilement porter.

Grand-Mère avait bien raison: il n'y avait de plus grande douleur que celle causée par l'amour à sens unique. Jiraya avait enfoncé une lame dans son cœur: la blessure se refermerait avec le temps mais la cicatrice demeurerait à jamais. La souffrance, la haine, la colère d'avoir été trahie par ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle avaient laissé place à un néant froid et apathique: au fond d'elle-même elle savait avoir laissé son esprit et toute son essence dans ce parc où la détermination lui avait fait défaut.

Elle se remémora les derniers mots de Mère alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec les deux hommes: _« l'or à beau se ternir, il n'a pas besoin du soleil pour luire ». _Naomi ignorait ce qui l'attendait demain, dans deux jours ou dans un an: elle avançait à tâtons dans la nuit mais peu lui importait: qu'avait-elle à perdre désormais ?

Elle se redressa sur ses draps et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre: même s'il venait de se lever le soleil brillait d'une intensité typique des matinées estivales. Naomi rejeta les draps et se leva avec une pointe d'indolence; son nécessaire de toilette en main elle sortit dans le couloir de l'étage et se rendit aux bains. Une demi-heure plus tard elle s'apprêtait face au miroir de sa chambre: rien ne l'obligeait à se pouponner avec méticulosité; Kisame-san, l'homme à la peau bleutée, lui avait indiqué qu'ils en auraient pour deux jours avant d'atteindre le quartier général de l'organisation. Une base pour le teint et un trait noir autour de ses yeux suffiraient à la marche. Elle se saisit d'une baguette et la tortilla dans ses cheveux de manière à obtenir un semblant de coiffure.

Laissant derrière elle ses maigres bagages jusqu'au moment où ils quitteraient l'auberge, Naomi se saisit de son ombrelle et sortit de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall d'entrée était vide; elle le traversa pour passer la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Cette dernière se situait en amont de la route sur laquelle ils avaient cheminé: une colline et quelques arbres, c'étaient tout ce qui la séparaient de la liberté.

Elle se retourna vers la façade de l'hôtel en se demandant brièvement si les deux hommes étaient réveillés. Avait-elle une chance de les semer si elle décidait de s'enfuir immédiatement ? Jetant un coup d'œil vers la route en contrebas, elle songea qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterai certainement jamais. _« Il va falloir que tu restes professionnelle ». _La voix de Mère résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête et elle fut prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui désobéir.

Sans intention de s'évader, elle se dirigea vers la bande d'arbres qui dissimulaient la route. Arrivée à hauteur du premier elle s'adossa nonchalamment contre son tronc, abritée des rayons du soleil par son ombre imposante. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder parmi les vallées qu'elle apercevait à travers les silhouettes sombres et épaisses des cyprès. Une légère brise agitait ses cheveux; tout en la humant, Naomi étendit la main sur le côté comme pour la caresser. La chaleur de cette journée promettait d'être insupportable, et elle accueillait ce vent avec délectation. Le parfum des camélias imprégna l'air et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas en manquer une seule effluve. Il n'y en avaient pas dans cette région du Pays du Feu; de fait, Naomi savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette odeur à la fois délicate et audacieuse pour une fleur.

Elle se retourna et vit que ses deux accompagnateurs étaient à leur tour sortis de l'auberge. Ils ne portaient plus les mêmes habits, et Naomi songea qu'il était assez incongru de porter un grand manteau noir en plein été. Habillés à l'identique, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient revêtu une sorte d'uniforme.

La jeune femme se décolla de son arbre et s'avança lentement en levant son ombrelle au-dessus de la tête. Ils avaient descendu ses bagages et Kisame entreprenait de les charger sur son dos. L'autre, Itachi, semblait quant à lui perdu dans ses rêveries, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'une voix neutre, tripotant nerveusement la poignée de son ombrelle.

- Et comment va la petite beauté ? demanda Kisame avec bonne humeur alors qu'il achevait d'arranger les sacs de Naomi dans son dos. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merçi Kisame-s…

De stupeur elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Son regard s'était posé sur le bandeau frontal de Kisame. Lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide elle réalisa qu'Itachi en portait un également.

- Vous êtes… des shinobi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? s'étonna Kisame.

- Votre organisation… est une sorte de groupe… paramilitaire ? Vous faîtes la guerre ?

- Hmm… En quelque sorte, pourquoi ?

Naomi se renfrogna et replia son bras libre sous sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- En route, lâcha Itachi tandis que les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- J'ai connu des ninjas dans votre genre… déclara-t-elle à Kisame en marchant à côté de lui. Ils utilisaient leur pouvoir et leur force pour commettre des méfaits en toute illégalité.

- Alors c'étaient bien nous.

- Non, j'en doute, rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid.

- De toute façon, ça ne vous concerne pas… Je ne vois pas pourquoi en faire toute une histoire étant donné que vous êtes là pour une raison bien précise et qui n'a aucun rapport avec nos activités, quelles qu'elles soient…

- Il y a une différence entre servir un groupe terroriste et servir un banal groupe mafieux !

- Laquelle ?

- Les circonstances sont loin d'être les mêmes, et quoi que vous en disiez ça me concerne au premier plan… Hmm… De toute manière ce sont des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire amer et se passa la main dans les cheveux sous l'œil incrédule de Kisame.

- A quoi bon se poser des questions, de toute façon. Maintenant que vous êtes là plus question de faire demi-tour.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais refuser, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Ce serait couvrir de honte ma maison.

- Vous vous préoccupez encore de ce genre de choses ? s'étonna Kisame. Votre patronne s'est tout bonnement débarrassée de vous et vous vous souciez de préserver son image ? C'est assez inattendu…

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça, Kisame-san. Je sais pertinemment qu'en temps normal Mère ne m'aurait jamais vendue à des inconnus, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Vous aviez l'air pourtant bien remonté hier matin…

- Je l'étais. Cependant… passé le coup de l'émotion je ne voudrais pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Après tout, j'ignore tout de vos négociations avec elle, et peut-être ne lui avez-vous pas laisser le choix… A défaut de ne pas connaître tous les détails de l'histoire, je préfère ne pas émettre de jugement du tout plutôt que de me méprendre sur son compte.

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose sur le côté de la route.

- Après tout, poursuivit Naomi, nous ne connaissons jamais qu'une infime partie de la réalité, le reste n'est que du domaine de la supposition. Comment élaborer un jugement infaillible en sachant cela ? Comment lui en vouloir alors que j'ignore tout des circonstances qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte ?

- Vous êtes bien tolérante… pourquoi ne pas en faire de même avec nous ? Vous nous craignez avant même de nous connaître, est-ce bien impartial ?

Naomi baissa la tête et raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de l'ombrelle.

- Vous avez raison… concéda-t-elle après un court silence. Après tout, le mal, la justice… ce ne sont que des valeurs subjectives qui varient selon les époques et les personnes… Mais vous savez, Kisame-san, j'ai de bonnes raisons de craindre les ninjas malhonnêtes…

- Vraiment ?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué ce sujet remontait à plus de cinq ans: Mère venait de la trouver en train de faire la manche devant une auberge, dépenaillée et échevelée comme une petite sauvage, les mains et les pieds abîmés par le froid de l'hiver. Non sans surprise, elle réalisa qu'elle allait aborder avec cet inconnu l'un des sujets les plus douloureux que son cœur renfermait.

- Mon père, un ninja, était à la tête d'une petite mafia locale qui faisait régner la terreur: avec ses hommes il profitait de la faiblesse des civils pour leur extorquer des fonds, confisquer des biens, imposer des taxes illégales… Ils éliminaient tous ceux qui se dressaient en travers de sa route, et même des innocents de manière à asseoir sa puissance.

- Un vrai gentilhomme.

- Une petite ordure repoussante et méprisable qui battait sa femme et sa fille pour flatter sa virilité. Je n'ai jamais haïe qui que ce soit avec une telle intensité.

- Il est mort ? s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Oui. Qu'il pourrisse en enfer.

Elle releva fièrement le menton et n'ajouta plus rien. Basculant d'une geste gracieux son ombrelle sur l'autre épaule, elle mettait élégamment fin à la conversation en incitant son interlocuteur à ne pas pousser plus loin ses interrogations. Au bout de quelques secondes toutefois, la voix de Kisame retentit de l'autre côté du dôme en papier de riz.

- Je comprends mieux votre réticence de tout à l'heure.

- Et alors… pensez-vous qu'elle soit justifiée ?

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux insolites.

- Kisame-san ? insista-t-elle alors qu'il tardait à répondre.

- Et bien… dans le sens où tous criminels recherchés que nous sommes, nous ne prendrons pas le risque d'abîmer ce qui pourrait améliorer notre quotidien, on peut raisonnablement affirmer que vous avez un peu de chance… dans votre indiscutable malchance…

Naomi écarquilla les yeux et stoppa net. Interdite, elle suivit du regard Kisame qui ne s'était pas arrêté pour l'attendre.

- Des _criminels… recherchés _?

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Deux jours de déambulation plus tard ils atteignirent enfin le quartier général. La veille dans l'après-midi ils avaient commencé à cheminer en dehors de tout sentier battu, traversant des forêt, gravissant des collines, et, depuis ce début de matinée, entamant l'ascension de ce qui semblait être le flanc d'une montagne. De cet éprouvant voyage Naomi n'avait la plupart du temps connu que le dos d'Itachi; non pas qu'elle eut joué les précieuses, mais plutôt qu'une fois hors des chemins réguliers il jugea qu'elle ralentissait leur progression.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre et remit en ordre les plis de sa robe d'un geste tremblant. En réalité elle aurait souhaité ne jamais voir la fin de ce voyage. Ces derniers jours elle avait été prise de subites crises d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Kisame l'avait lui-même avoué, il aurait été préférable pour elle qu'ils eussent jeté leur dévolu sur une autre fille… En proie à une appréhension comme elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, la poitrine comprimée par la peur à l'état brute, elle leva les yeux vers sa nouvelle maison.

Pour des criminels ils avaient au moins bon goût -c'était déjà ça. Ils avaient atteint une sorte de plateau recouvert d'herbe et qui, au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres s'élevait progressivement en une colline verdoyante. Au sommet de celle-çi trônait une grande bâtisse de style traditionnel, et Naomi songea qu'il devait certainement s'agir d'un ancien temple_(1). _En longueur comme en hauteur, le bâtiment approchait la cinquantaine de mètres; sa structure résultait d'un enchevêtrement de panneaux en bois nus ou peints en blanc, surmontés à deux reprises de toits inclinés recouverts de tuiles en céramiques et dont la corniche rectiligne s'avançait loin devant les murs porteurs.

Alors qu'ils se mirent à avancer sur l'allée dallée qui menait droit à la résidence, Naomi eut une meilleure vue sur sa partie la plus basse. La demeure reposait sur une protubérance de pierre claire qu'un escalier d'une dizaine de marches permettait de surmonter. Il donnait sur une sorte de contour plat qui suivait le tracé des murs sur toute la longueur et la largeur du bâtiment. La porte principale consistait en un assemblage d'immenses panneaux de bois coulissant qui se rétractaient les uns sur les autres lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux: la pelouse au milieu de laquelle ils s'avançaient était parfaitement entretenue. Cette constatation égaya quelque peu le cœur de la jeune femme: ils employaient manifestement des jardiniers et, en toute logique, certainement d'autres domestiques qui lui permettraient donc de ne pas se sentir trop seule face aux maîtres de la maison.

- Heureusement que l'un de nos gars est doué en matière de plantes et de trucs verts, déclara soudainement Kisame en voyant la jeune femme loucher sur la pelouse, autrement vu la taille du parc on devrait engager un régiment entier de jardiniers…

- C'est… donc vous qui vous occupez de l'entretien de l'extérieur ?

- Naturellement, et il en va de même pour le ménage à l'intérieur. Notre trésorier protège les billets de l'organisation comme une mère poule. On a déjà eu du mal à lui faire intégrer les avantages d'un quartier général permanent et non plus itinérant, alors de là à engager des domestiques… Ce serait comme lui réclamer l'instauration d'un salaire mensuel, je crois…

- Hmm… Alors aucune cuisinière, aucune femme de chambre, aucun homme à tout faire ?

- Non, nous faisons tout nous-mêmes.

- Ah… formidable…

La poitrine de Naomi se serra mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'Itachi et Kisame la conduisaient à travers les couloirs de la résidence. De peur de croiser par accident l'un de ses nouveaux employeurs, elle s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée et fixait des yeux le vénérable parquet.

- Comme c'est sur le chemin de vos quartiers, lui lança Kisame en se retournant, nous n'aurons qu'à nous arrêter au salon. Je ne sais pas qui est içi ces temps-çi, mais en général…

- Tous les membres sont présents, intervint distraitement Itachi. Rappelle-toi, Madara doit nous entretenir de la nouvelle ligne que vont prendre les opérations.

- Exact. Bien, ça fera l'occasion de rencontrer tout le monde, n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

- Oui.

Sa gorge serrée par la peur ne lui permit pas d'étayer sa réponse. À la terreur oppressante se mêlait la fatigue qu'avait engendré ces trois jours de marche, et elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. « _Tous les membres sont présents »… _Son bon sens lui hurlait de faire marche arrière et de ne plus suivre Itachi et Kisame qui tournèrent à droite au bout d'un énième couloir. Les doigts crispés sur le tissu de sa robe, elle tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un métier, que ces hommes payaient pour coucher avec elle et rien d'autre. N'importe quelle fille enlevée dans la rue aurait convenu s'ils avaient voulu une esclave sexuelle; or il l'avait choisie et avait versé de l'argent pour elle, c'est donc qu'ils n'entendaient pas lui faire du mal, en tout cas pas pour l'instant…

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une paire d'écrans plus grands que les autres. Des voix d'hommes lui parvinrent de l'autre côté et Naomi inspira du mieux qu'elle put.

- Quelle bande de feignasses… grogna Kisame. Ils sont en train de se la couler douce, comme d'habitude.

Il écarta les deux écrans et entra dans la pièce. Naomi ne put se résoudre à le suivre immédiatement et eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à Itachi.

- Euh… je… bégaya-t-elle alors qu'il lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Après vous, Itachi-san, je…

Il semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand une voix les interpella de l'intérieur.

- Alors ? Elle est où notre petite chérie ?

- Entrez, ordonna Itachi d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Elle obtempéra et s'avança d'une démarche raide à l'intérieur de la pièce. À la vue de tant de visages tournés vers elle, un vertige la prit. Pour masquer son malaise elle s'inclina avec toute la grâce dont elle était encore capable. Alors qu'ils étaient si bruyants à son arrivée, un silence impressionnant régnait désormais à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Ah ouais… Quand même… fit l'un d'eux sur sa gauche. J'ai hâte de consommer, je vous le garantis…

- Rien ne t'oblige à être aussi cru, Hidan, rétorqua une voix plus grave et un peu étouffée. Je vous en pris, redressez-vous mademoiselle.

Le cœur battant à l'idée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ces inconnus qui n'attendaient d'elle qu'une seule chose, Naomi s'exécuta lentement et se força à lever les yeux. Fixant un point du mur droit devant elle, elle tenta d'afficher une mine détendue en attendant qu'ils reprennent la parole.

- Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ? reprit la voix grave.

- Oui, merçi.

La tête lui tournait affreusement. Néanmoins elle tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle: un homme peu imposant et dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque orange vif. Comme lui seul avait pris l'initiative de la conversation, elle en déduisit qu'il devait être le chef, le fameux Madara que venait d'évoquer Itachi. Naomi, incapable de parler laissa un nouveau silence s'installer.

_Partout_. Peu importe l'endroit. Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver partout ailleurs, du moment que ce n'était pas dans cette pièce. Il lui semblait que l'air entier était imprégné du désir lubrique de ces hommes, que si elle avait tendu la main devant elle ses doigts auraient caressé les images obscènes qu'ils se faisaient d'ors et déjà à l'idée de partager un lit avec elle.

- Dîtes les mecs, elle serait pas un peu malade la gamine ? reprit le dénommé Hidan dont elle refusait d'affronter le regard. C'est pour vous que je dis ça, moi ça m'excite de faire l'amour à un cadavre.

- Hidan ! s'insurgea une autre voix. Arrête, tu vois bien que ça la met mal à l'aise !

Naomi aurait aimé partir en courant, et ce afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ces regards insistants. Son instinct lui dictait la fuite, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Alors tel était ce que ressentait une proie en réalisant qu'elle était cernée par une meute de prédateurs affamés; la peur de faire un seul mouvement de crainte qu'il ne déclanche l'attaque finale.

Elle connaissait par cœur le désir des hommes; ses manifestations, sa force, la manière de le dompter, ce qui l'atténuait ou l'embrasait… C'avait été toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, et ce savoir, alors qu'il aurait dû l'aider à faire face, lui faisait paradoxalement craindre plus que toute autre chose l'imprévisibilité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le savoir, mais son intuition était plus que correcte: Madara, bien qu'il s'était fait passer pour le plus raisonnable de tous, avait eu une violente pulsion lorsque la jeune femme était entrée; Kakuzu, après s'être brièvement interrogé sur le coût de cette petite lubie, estima finalement qu'il allait apprécier lui aussi de prendre un peu de bon temps sans ses registres de compte; Hidan imaginait déjà leurs deux corps nus entremêlés, et elle qui lui faisait des entailles un peu partout pour rendre le plaisir insupportable; Sasori évaluait d'un œil expert les formes qui se dessinaient sous la robe en tissu fin et en arriva à la conclusion que, tout comme la finesse pure des traits de son visage, elle devait posséder une silhouette aux proportions féminines quasiment parfaites; Deidara, qui avait jusque là raillé ses compagnons qu'il considérait comme victimes de la faiblesse la plus terre-à-terre de l'être humain, ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux du véritable chef d'œuvre de la nature qui venait de se présenter à eux; Kisame, qui s'était désormais habitué au physique ravageur de Naomi, observait avec délectation les réactions des autres membres.

Seul Itachi semblait hermétique à l'émoi provoqué par la jeune femme. Indifférent et distant, il était resté dans le couloir, bras croisés et tête baissée, attendant de pouvoir obtenir toute l'attention de son chef.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à… poursuivit Hidan d'une voix innocente.

- S'il vous plaît…

Naomi baissa la tête et eut toutes les difficultés à ne pas vomir lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- S'il vous plaît… Montrez-moi où je peux aller me reposer.

Ses jambes flageolaient et elle se demanda par quel miracle elle tenait encore debout. Sans attendre de réponse elle s'inclina brièvement et se retourna pour s'éloigner en chancelant légèrement. Bousculant Itachi au passage, elle s'éloigna rapidement, presque en courant. Incapable de se repérer dans le dédale des couloirs et des écrans, elle se contentait de tourner et tourner sans jamais s'arrêter. Quel misérable spectacle elle devait offrir; alors qu'elle croyait avoir définitivement rayé de sa vie tout ce qui touchait au passé dans la maison, elle réalisait qu'être au côté de Mère et de Jiraya tenait plus du besoin irrépressible. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de fuite: elle essayait de rentrer auprès des siens.

Soudain, son pied buta contre une marche qu'elle n'avait pas vu et elle s'étala de tout son long contre le parquet, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour d'elle. La tête sur le côté, elle contemplait le sol sans faire un mouvement, immobile comme ce cadavre qu'elle aurait aimé être. Disparaître était tout ce qui lui importait désormais; y arriverait-elle en faisant semblant d'être morte ? C'était une chose cruelle que de penser qu'un être humain seul ne pouvait décider de mourir à un instant donné… la liberté dont elle rêvait tant lui aurait parue plus facile d'accès si cela avait été le cas…

- Vous êtes relativement compliquée pour une femme de votre condition.

Elle eut un haut-le-corps et la bouffée d'air qui pénétra ses poumons était chargée du parfum des camélias.

- Je suis… je suis si désolée, pour… ce n'est pas digne de…

- Cela ne me concerne pas, l'interrompit Itachi en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Pouvez-vous marcher ?

- Oui.

Sa propre voix lui parut lointaine, et les traits d'Itachi se brouillèrent peu à peu.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

La fièvre de Naomi la tint trois jours durant. Délirant lorsqu'elle somnolait comme lorsqu'elle semblait éveillée, elle évoquait dans ses discours décousus et torturés le jour où son père roua sa mère de coup jusqu'à la tuer; le jour où elle s'était elle-même retrouvée entre les griffes d'un client jaloux et possessif à l'extrême; le jour où Jiraya l'avait abandonnée comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé de plus que des draps trempés; le jour où Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de l'effacer complètement de la mémoire de Naruto…

Les connaissances de Sasori en matière de plantes médicinales et d'acupuncture lui permirent d'adoucir les accès de fièvre les plus violents: il lui concoctait des tisanes aux vertus apaisantes et faisait brûler du moxa sur des parties précises du corps de la jeune femme, à défaut de pouvoir manipuler son propre chakra dont l'usage était inutile face à pareils maux. « _Pour ne pas perdre la main_ » avait-il éludé devant l'air inquisiteur de Deidara qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Naomi. L'autre n'avait rien ajouté, bien que la réponse de son senpai l'avait laissé peu convaincu: il ne connaissait que trop bien le goût du marionnettiste pour les beautés intactes de la nature et le soupçonnait d'être intérieurement révolté contre les ravages que risquaient de causer la maladie sur la jeune femme.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

C'est dans l'après-midi du troisième jour que Naomi émergea enfin du brouillard. Rien de bien précis concernant les heures passées dans la tourmente ne lui revinrent à l'esprit. En revanche, elle se rappela parfaitement de ce qui avait précédé sa fièvre: sa rencontre avec les membres de l'organisation et la manière dont elle s'était défilée face à eux. Croulant sous le poids du remord, elle se redressa et parcourut du regard la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait: il devait certainement s'agir d'un pavillon indépendant du reste de la résidence -elle se demanda même un instant s'ils ne l'avaient tout simplement mise dehors et laissé à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de la guérir. La pièce était immense, recouverte de nattes ou du plancher selon les endroits, comme si l'on avait souhaité que plusieurs espaces y tiennent pour lui donner un visage polyvalent.

Un bruit sur sa gauche la fit sursauter: quelqu'un venait de faire coulisser l'écran qui donnait sur l'extérieur et elle vit un adolescent aux cheveux flamboyants pénétrer dans la pièce. Il referma derrière lui et s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'elle était réveillée. Pendant un court instant ils se jaugèrent tous deux en silence, Naomi dévisageant ses traits fins et juvéniles, l'autre évaluant si elle était enfin sortie de ses phases de délire. Finalement, le garçon prit la parole.

- Vous avez été très malade.

- Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en marchant vers elle.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Pas exactement, répliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, mais on peut dire que le corps humain n'a aucun secret pour moi.

- Suis-je renvoyée ? s'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

- Vous seriez déjà morte si cela avait été le cas -tendez-moi votre poignet.

- J'ai droit à un autre essai, alors ?

- Croyez-moi, il faut plus qu'une simple fièvre pour leur faire démordre de quelque chose -votre pouls est encore faible, un peu de racine d'orchidée peut-être.

- _Leur _en faire démordre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et vous ?

- Moi ce genre de choses ne… m'intéresse pas -l'autre bras.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ah, je vois…

- Non, je ne pense pas que vous _voyiez_. Vraiment pas -celui-là est un peu meilleur.

- Vous avez pris soin de moi sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour ? fit-elle d'un air sceptique. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Selon moi, la beauté est le seul visage de la vie qui soit digne d'intérêt. Et je vous trouve très belle, très agréable à regarder, c'est une raison suffisante pour vous garder en vie. Cela s'ajoutant au fait que j'ai reçu l'ordre de prendre soin de vous, évidemment.

- Je vous trouve plutôt froid, déclara-t-elle après un court silence. Mais votre façon de me regarder autre que comme un objet désirable est assez plaisante. Quel âge avez-vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- La trentaine -est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Oui. -Hmm... je comprends pourquoi vos mots sonnent si réfléchis malgré votre apparente jeunesse. Comment cela se peut-il, c'est irréel ?...

- Une longue histoire, éluda-t-il en dénudant le haut de son dos. Oh… Vous êtes magnifique… excusez-moi.

- Seriez-vous enclin à changer d'avis ? demanda Naomi d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux _pas éprouver de désir, c'est que j'en suis incapable. Mais la contemplation me suffit dans un cas comme celui-là.

- Ne croyez pas que je cherche absolument à vous séduire… je tente simplement de trouver une façon de vous remercier.

- Je doute que coucher avec des hommes soit la seule chose dont vous soyez capable. Vous n'auriez pas pris peur l'autre jour si cela avait été le cas. Maintenant que vous êtes içi je compte bien profiter de vous à ma façon: avec moi vous aurez l'ordre d'être plus qu'une simple prostituée, quand bien même cela vous mettra mal à l'aise.

Naomi garda le silence tandis qu'il palpait délicatement différent endroit de son dos pour se rendre compte de son état de santé.

- Quel est votre nom ? finit-elle par demander à voix basse.

- Sasori.

- Sasori-san, la dernière fois que j'ai été _plus qu'une simple prostituée _pour un client, j'ai fini par avoir le cœur brisé. Ne m'insultez pas en prétendant me faire marchander autre chose que mon corps; mon esprit n'est pas à vendre. Si vous voulez le conquérir, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il faudra vous battre.

- J'en déduis que vous avez l'intention d'accepter de travailler içi ?

- Conduisez-moi aux autres sur-le-champ, s'il vous plaît.

Renonçant à la convaincre de la faiblesse persistante de son état, il accepta de la mener au reste des membres de l'organisation. Ils sortirent du pavillon exclusivement réservée à la jeune femme et traversèrent un jardin resplendissant dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence: situé à l'arrière de la résidence principale, l'imposante bâtisse l'avait soustrait à son regard lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Comme l'autre jour, il la conduisit à travers les couloirs sans croiser personne, et Naomi crut reconnaître le trajet qui conduisait au salon. À l'inverse de la première fois qu'elle avait fait le chemin, elle n'éprouvait aucune appréhension: pleine de détermination, elle était plus que prête à accepter sa nouvelle situation. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle s'accommoderait du courant sinueux et traître du torrent, souple et agile comme le poisson qui en avait fait son royaume.

Sasori fit coulisser les écrans jumeaux de la pièce, et le brouhaha qui parvint aux oreilles de Naomi lui sembla étrangement familier. Il entra et la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Les voix se turent à sa vue et elle avança au milieu de la pièce sans sourciller, un sourire serein bien que fatigué sur les lèvres.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment, et vous demande pardon pour le comportement déplacé dont j'ai fait preuve à mon arrivée. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cet écart et accepterez d'honorer le contrat comme prévu.

Elle attendit qu'on lui réponde, le dos courbé, ses cheveux formant un rideau noir et lisse autour de son visage diaphane.

- Êtes-vous bien remise ? s'enquit finalement Madara dont elle avait reconnue la voix.

- Parfaitement, Madara-san, répondit-elle en se redressant. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je suis à votre service.

Il n'y avait aucune bravade dans sa voix, juste la détermination froide des personnes qui ont l'intention d'accomplir purement et simplement ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Plus rien ne l'impressionnait désormais. Après tout, Grand-Mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit un jour que c'étaient les prostituées qui asservissaient les hommes et non pas l'inverse ?

- Bien… A la bonne heure.

- J'ai cependant quelques petites conditions qui seront, vous en conviendrez, nécessaires au bon déroulement de notre association.

Elle l'avait senti à l'instant où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, quand bien même elle ne pouvait voir son visage: son maintien et le débit de ses paroles, en passant par la manière dont il croisait les bras et l'observait en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté… Le chef de l'organisation était aussi manipulateur que dominateur, et elle redoutait intérieurement le jour où elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui. Mettre les choses au clair dès le début s'avérait nécessaire à la jeune femme si elle entendait survivre au sein de ce milieu fermé comme l'était la Maison des Iris.

- Je vous en pris…

- Rien de bien contraignant, rassurez-vous. Pour commencer, je ne m'occuperai que d'une seule personne par jour…

- QUOI ? s'exclama le fameux Hidan en posant son verre de saké.

- Vous vous doutez bien que la surconsommation entraîne une dégradation accélérée du produit, répliqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire en le regardant pour la première fois.

Grand et bien bâti, il avait le visage et le regard de ceux qui se savaient irrésistibles dans tous les sens du terme -ce qu'il était sans aucun doute, par ailleurs. Avec lui elle avait néanmoins affaire à un autre type de dominateur, plus sanguin et moins enclin à la réserve que ne l'était son chef. Les ronds de jambe ne convenaient pas à ce type d'individus, elle se devait de frapper sans concession et en plein cœur de la cible.

- Et puis… poursuivit-t-elle, comme pour l'alcool, la modération est garante du plaisir; en abuser revient à mettre sa santé en danger et surtout, à ne plus l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Tu ne crains pas la surconsommation, toi, par contre ? interrogea-t-il en se calant dans le dossier de son siège comme pour mieux la dévisager.

- J'en suis immunisée… Pour poursuivre, il va de soi que je ne serai ce pour quoi vous m'avez engagée que lorsque vous en aurez décidé. Le reste du temps, j'aimerais être considérée comme une personne ordinaire à part entière, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Madara.

- C'est-à-dire… pas de gestes ou de remarques déplacés en dehors de mes heures de travail.

- Comme vous voulez, concéda Madara. D'autres requêtes ?

- Hmm… Non, Madara-san, je crois que c'est tout, merçi de m'avoir écoutée.

- Bien… Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède, alors ?

Naomi porta un doigt à ses lèvres en un geste songeur. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi lorsqu'elle voyageait en compagnie d'Itachi et de Kisame. Les circonstances s'inversaient en comparaison à ce qu'elle avait été habituée jusque là: les clients étaient cette fois-çi plus nombreux que les filles qui se proposaient.

- Et bien… déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions élaborer une sorte… d'emploi du temps.

- D'emploi du temps ? répéta Madara d'une voix dubitative.

- Oui. J'ai songé à ce que chaque dimanche, ceux qui le désirent me fassent parvenir leur nom ainsi que leurs disponibilités afin que je puisse concevoir une sorte de répartition hebdomadaire dont j'afficherai le contenu chaque début de semaine. Cela vous convient-il ?

Tout en parlant elle avait croisé le regard de tous les hommes présents autour d'elle; leur aspect hétérogène la frappa. Il s'agirait à coup sûr d'un travail distrayant et peu rébarbatif pour une personne comme elle qui se plaisait à cerner la personnalité des hommes dont elle s'occupait. Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il parut la jauger derrière son masque, Madara s'approcha et lui prit délicatement la main. Tout en l'approchant de son visage, il souleva de sa main libre le bas de son masque si étrange. Elle frissonna légèrement.

- Bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki, mademoiselle Naomi, acheva-t-il en caressant de ses lèvres le dos de sa main.

* * *

><p><em>(1) je me suis largement inspirée du Daibutsuden de Nara. Je faisais des recherches sur Internet pour me faire une image du QG, et quand je suis tombée sur ce temple en contre-haut avec toute cette pelouse je me suis dit que c'était exactement ça. Sauf qu'il n'y aucune statue au QG et que donc j'ai pu y mettre des étages à la place.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà.<em>


	5. LUNDI: L'ARME DE DESTRUCTION MASSIVE

_Et voilà, premier lemon (c'est la semaine portes ouvertes, servez-vous c'est gratuit)._

_La mise en situation de la première partie du chapitre est volontairement superficielle et évasive. J'ai l'intention d'approfondir les choses au compte-goutte, car il y a tellement, tellement d'éléments que j'aimerais faire passer au niveau des sentiments et des liens qui se créent entre eux…Hmm, pas facile pas facile…_

_PS: j'ai choisi pour chaque membre de l'Akatsuki un morceau qui me semblait assez bien approprié pour leur lemon respectif (pour certains membres ce sera plus pertinent que pour d'autres)_

_Akira__: Ah, t'inquiètes, pour être impatients ils le sont… ma chienne est en chaleur en ce moment, et les mâles qui lui tournent autour à chaque coin de rue me rappellent vaguement quelque chose XD Quant à Zetsu en jardinier… ce serait carrément flippant (imagine le tripe, tu fais le tour de ton jardin et le voilà qui passe sa tête à travers le rosier… XD non, franchement c'est pas le bon plan pour les cardiaques). Perso, je prendrais bien Itachi comme majordome à la Sebastian… du genre ultra dévoué et toujours obéissant, tu vois…^^ Sinon ben, encore une fois merçi d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce second lemon te plaira !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 4: LUNDI, L'ARME DE DESTRUCTION MASSIVE<strong>_

Trois mois après son arrivée au quartier général de l'Akatsuki, Naomi s'était parfaitement acclimatée à son nouvel environnement. Bien que le pavillon adjacent au bâtiment principal lui fut exclusivement réservé, elle aimait à vagabonder un peu partout où l'accès lui était autorisé. Selon ses humeurs, elle avait pris l'habitude de flâner dans le vaste et luxuriant jardin qui jouxtait son pavillon, de faire des incursions risquées dans la grande demeure de l'Akatsuki, et même, une fois par semaine, de descendre par un sentier caché jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

Les hommes s'habituèrent peu à peu à sa présence dans les lieux; ils parvinrent, au bout de quelques semaines, à cesser de piler devant elle à chaque fois que le hasard les faisait se rencontrer. Des règles très simples permettaient cette cohabitation harmonieuse, du côté des criminels comme de celui de la jeune femme. Les membres de l'Akatsuki manquaient rarement aux deux conditions qu'elle leur avait imposées dans les premiers jours, bien que certains d'entre eux, en particulier Hidan, Kisame et Deidara, éprouvaient quelques difficultés à s'abstenir de ne pas lui témoigner autre chose que la courtoisie conventionnelle qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Dès les premières semaines elle avait dû mettre un frein radical aux avances insistantes et spontanées d'Hidan et de Kisame: tous deux ne se privaient jamais d'une occasion de lui témoigner, chacun à leur manière, les instincts virils qu'elle réveillait en eux. La stratégie du premier consistait à attirer la jeune femme dans une sorte de joute verbale qu'elle était obligée d'accepter, et de glisser au fil des réparties des allusions qui gagnaient en franchise à mesure que la discussion avançait. Kisame, dont la finesse d'esprit était assez moins manifeste, affectionnait les approches plus physiques et directes: il prétendait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, mais tout de même, cette partie-là de son anatomie n'était pas si accessible que ça… Quant au jeune Deidara… le problème suscité était autrement plus embarrassant et nécessitait un doigté beaucoup plus délicat.

De son côté, Naomi s'astreignait au respect de principes stricts qu'elle jugeait nécessaire à sa survie sur le long terme. Ainsi, en dehors de ses heures de travail, les tenues qu'elle portait ne devaient pas inutilement exacerber le désir de ses employeurs, sans pour autant la rendre vulgaire ou mal soignée. De même, rien dans ses paroles ou son attitude ne devaient inciter aux idées mal placées; elle ne se montrait pas froide, seulement ouverte et raisonnable. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de se remémorer avec tristesse cette époque révolue où elle pouvait flirter avec Jiraya sur le comptoir d'un bar à saké…

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Agenouillée sur sa véranda, Naomi en avait enfin fini avec le casse-tête de son emploi du temps pour la semaine suivante. Posant son pinceau à côté du rouleau, elle s'étira le dos en soupirant de soulagement.

- Dire que je viens de m'occuper d'Hidan-san ces trois derniers jours… se désola-t-elle à voix haute.

La semaine à venir serait plus que chargée: tous les membres de l'organisation avaient été réunis, et chacun voulait profiter de son petit moment de réconfort avec elle. Dix membres au total composaient l'Akatsuki: une seule femme, la mystérieuse Konan, et trois d'entre eux qui n'avaient jamais fait appel à ses services -Pain, un homme roux aux pupilles violacées et au visage percé en plusieurs endroits, sous-lieutenant de Madara; Zetsu, un autre homme à l'étrange physionomie que Naomi évitait avec soin depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine querelle avec lui-même; et enfin, l'un des plus grands regrets de la jeune femme, Sasori, qui ne se lassait pourtant pas de la regarder lorsqu'elle était dans les environs.

Elle allait donc être au front six soirs sur sept. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la liste des consommateurs, et le rythme de son cœur s'emballa légèrement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le nom de son dernier client. Secouant la tête elle reposa le rouleau devant ses genoux pliés et releva la tête vers le magnifique jardin qui lui faisait face.

La lumière du jour déclinant projetait des ombres allongées sur l'herbe verdoyante, comme si la nuit qui tombait tirait de la torpeur l'âme des arbres sereinement endormis. La surface de l'étang demeurait lisse et immobile telle la vitre figée d'un miroir qui reflétait le vol aléatoire des nuages aux teintes dégradées. Quant au torrent qui se frayait un passage à travers la rocaille, il emplissait l'air de son chant cristallin et frais, rumeur constante et perpétuelle qui promettait de perdurer en dépit de toute vicissitude. La paix qui émanait de chaque feuille d'arbre, chaque brin d'herbe et chaque goutte d'eau insufflait à son esprit une telle sérénité qu'elle se sentait à l'épreuve de n'importe quel contrariété ou désagrément.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent Naomi de sa contemplation et elle tourna machinalement la tête vers le chemin de pierres qui conduisait à la demeure principale. Kisame s'avançait, vêtu de la cape noire et rouge réglementaire de l'organisation, la démarche légère et un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme se releva et marcha jusqu'au bout de sa véranda; le rythme de son cœur s'était inexplicablement accéléré.

- Bienvenu chez vous, Kisame-san, lança-t-elle poliment en s'inclinant. De retour de mission ?

- Depuis ce midi déjà. Mais le temps que nous fassions le rapport, que…

- Itachi-san se porte bien lui aussi ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr… répondit-il, légèrement perplexe. Ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je raconte ?

- Si, voyons ! s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer en rosissant légèrement. C'est juste que… s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un ou à l'autre…

- Vous joueriez pour nous la veuve éplorée ?

- Non, je devrais refaire l'emploi du temps pour la semaine à venir.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, je vous jure… bougonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Enfin bref, à propos d'emploi…

- Le voici.

Kisame jeta un coup d'œil sur les lignes que Naomi avait tracé.

- Ah, voilà qui est bien ! Je suis le premier… Vivement demain soir !

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Kisame s'éloigna en emportant le papier afin d'en communiquer le contenu aux membres concernés. Naomi caressa ses lèvres d'un doigt songeur. Il allait falloir qu'elle confectionne la tisane aux herbes dont Mère lui avait un jour confié la recette; Kisame était le genre de clients avec qui il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard…

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

La première fois que Naomi avait vu Kisame dans son plus simple appareil, elle avait pâli. Son épée Samehada n'était pas la seule arme qui fut proportionnelle à sa carrure… Se remémorant les nuits passées avec Jiraya, raisonnablement bien bâti lui aussi, elle jugea qu'il s'était probablement agi d'un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce qui l'attendait: le sannin se plaignait à la fois qu'il raffolait de l'étroitesse de la jeune femme, et ne s'y était jamais aventuré sans fournir un certains nombres d'efforts. Elle appréciait le plaisir que cela lui procurait une fois l'éphémère douleur passée; cependant, face à Kisame, la jeune femme avait réalisé qu'il s'agirait pour elle d'une épreuve à part entière…

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Trois mois plus tôt…**_

Elle allait s'occuper de son premier client de l'Akatsuki, et envisageait cette nuit comme un examen de passage. Calme et sereine, elle sortit les petites bouteilles de saké de leur bain bouillant et les déposa à côté de la paire de verres qu'elle avait sortie. Réarrangeant les nattes ainsi que les coussins et les draps de son lit, elle attendait patiemment que Kisame vienne la rejoindre. Lorsqu'enfin il apparut dans l'encadrement des écrans ouverts, Naomi l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle pour partager un verre.

Alors qu'ils buvaient à petites gorgées et discutaient de sujets variés, Naomi remarqua qu'il répondait distraitement aux questions qu'elle lui posait et ne cessait de la regarder. _Bon, inutile d'insister je crois…_

- Kisame-san… lâcha-t-elle en posant son verre. Vous n'avez pas envie de parler, je me trompe ?

Il la fixa avec intensité et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Non, effectivement.

- Alors faisons l'amour.

- Avec plaisir.

_[Musique: _Rude Boy_, Rihanna]_

A son tour Kisame repoussa son verre sur le côté et observa avec envie la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui. Il se débarrassa en un éclair de son haut, dévoilant son torse incroyablement imposant et musclé. Les formes délicates qui se dessinaient derrière les pans du kimono entrouvert lui firent perdre immédiatement la tête; il l'attira à lui de ses bras puissants et la plaqua sous son corps d'un seul mouvement. Déjà sa bouche avide emprisonna celle de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se tendait sous lui; sa langue s'insinua avec ardeur entre ses dents comme pour l'avaler complètement.

_Come here, rude boy-boy, can you get it up ?  
><em>_Come here, rude boy-boy, is you big enough ?_

Naomi étouffait presque dans sa bouche envahissante. Au bout de quelques secondes d'échange embrasé, il se retira de son visage et se recula légèrement en souriant; la violence de l'assaut avait fait rougir les lèvres de Naomi. Le regard de Kisame descendit de quelques centimètres et il posa une main entre ses seins à moitié nus. Déchirant presque le tissu fin, il se rua sur la peau blanche et dénudée qu'il venait de découvrir entièrement. Comme affamée, sa bouche s'empara de l'un des deux monts féminins et entreprit de le téter avec avidité.

Naomi gémit faiblement en fermant les yeux et posa une main sur les cheveux courts de son partenaire. Ses grands doigts rampaient sur chaque parcelle de peau de la jeune femme, et, son caractère droit-au-but reprit le dessus quand il plaqua son immense main sur l'intimité dévoilée et chaude. Sans cesser de gâter le sein menu de sa bouche chaude et humide, il caressa du bout des doigts le point de chaire sensible.

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain,  
><em>_Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah…_

La jeune femme tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux et se cambra en arrière. Comme elle avait écarté les cuisses pour le laisser se coucher sur elle, c'est tout naturellement qu'au bout de quelques secondes de cet exquis massage il trouva le chemin de la fente féminine. De son majeur il la pénétra doucement et, comme elle s'y attendait, une moue fugitive passa sur son visage.

- Hmm… Ni reprise, ni échangée j'imagine ?

- Trop tard, Kisame-san… Vous venez de consommer…

Il eut un petit rire rauque et bref, puis s'employa à prendre en bouche le sein qu'il avait jusque là laissé pour compte. Il se redressa un peu et de sa main libre écarta d'avantage les jambes de Naomi. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier à l'intérieur de son intimité. Non sans effroi, elle songea qu'elle devait certainement s'attendre à bien pire dans les minutes à suivre…

Le frottement répétitif de ses doigts contre les parois de plus en plus humides de son antre féminin; la caresse enflammée de son pouce contre son bouton de chaire si tendre et si sensible; les bruits mouillés de sa bouche alors qu'il suçait avec ardeur son téton rose et gonflée… tout contribuait à allumer et entretenir ce brasier si familier en elle.

_Tonight I'ma let it be fire,  
><em>_Tonight I'ma let you take me higher…_

Sa virilité était tout aussi tendue; elle la sentait contre sa peau malgré le pantalon qui la faisait prisonnière. Continuant de masser son cuir chevelu comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses langoureuses intrusions, elle passa une main sur ses épaules larges et musclées. Sous ses doigts la peau devenait moite et frissonnait; il était temps pour elle de prendre les choses en main.

Naomi laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, luttant contre le poids de son partenaire. Ce dernier, abandonnant momentanément le sein de la jeune femme, releva la tête en lui adressant un regard interrogateur; elle en profita pour se redresser un peu plus. Posant une main fébrile sur son torse, elle lui intima l'ordre de se reculer.

_Boy, I wan-wan-want what you wan-wan-want.  
><em>_Give it to me baby, like boom boom boom !_

Obtempérant il laissa ses doigts couler hors de la fente intime et s'assit avec docilité. Naomi se redressa et vint s'agenouiller face à lui. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une plainte en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle eut tôt fait de se débarrasser du pantalon gêneur grâce à ses gestes experts, et découvrit avec un haut-le-corps l'arsenal de son capitaine.

- Désolé, ce genre de choses ne rétrécit pas au lavage… déclara-t-il à voix basse devant sa franche stupeur.

Naomi sourit en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux tandis que son visage s'approchait irrémédiablement de son sexe. Finalement, elle rompit le contact visuel en déposant ses lèvres sur l'extrémité bombée de son érection plus que naissante. À cet endroit précis, la peau de Kisame semblait à vif, et le moindre effleurement prenait des dimensions spectaculaires. Alors que sa langue commençait à titiller le membre brûlant, Kisame crut que son bas-ventre prenait littéralement feu.

_Tonight, I'ma give it to you harder,  
><em>_Tonight I'ma turn your body out…_

Quand son râle appréciateur parvint aux oreilles de Naomi, elle décida de ne pas intensifier immédiatement le supplice sensuel; plus la torture durait, plus la perte de contrôle était fascinante à voir et sentir. Kisame posa une main sur ses cheveux soyeux comme s'il voulait l'inciter à moins de retenue, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua de le chatouiller du bout de langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, les effleurements se firent brusquement aussi violents que des courants électriques pour Kisame.

Se tendant sous les lèvres taquines, il commença à accompagner les coups furtifs de sa langue par des mouvements brefs du bassin. La jeune femme, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment patienté, emprisonna lascivement l'entière extrémité de son imposant membre dans le fourreau chaud de sa bouche. Kisame poussa un véritable soupir de plaisir et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur les longs cheveux noirs. Lorsque cette dernière entreprit de retracer du bout de sa langue toute la longueur de son sexe en fusion, il pensa tout simplement avoir quitté la surface de la terre. Les va-et-vient voluptueux que sa bouche exécutait sans se lasser lui donnaient le tournis, et il se sentit très proche de l'ultime libération.

_Tonight I'ma get a little crazy -get à little crazy, baby…_

Naomi resserra l'étreinte suave de ses lèvres autour de sa virilité plus qu'impressionnante désormais; l'intensification des sursauts du bassin de son client lui indiqua que sa jouissance était imminente. Il y parvint quelques instants plus tard, poussant un véritable cri de plaisir et relâchant sa précieuse semence dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, tout en avalant le liquide chaud, ne cessait de flatter l'ardente érection de sa langue aventureuse. Entretenant ainsi l'orgasme de Kisame, celui-çi se sentit planer et fondre pendant de longues secondes.

Finalement, le déchaînement s'apaisa et le corps de Kisame se relâcha. Il se laissa tomber en arrière avec un soupir de soulagement et Naomi se faufila entre ses jambes inertes pour aller embrasser son torse épuisé. La douceur de sa peau bleutée et moite l'incita à la recouvrir de baisers tendres et suaves; sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle encore haletant. Kisame avança une main vers elle et lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

- Vraiment le haut-de-gamme… lâcha-t-il une fois sa respiration apaisée.

Elle ne releva pas et continua de semer ses lèvres sur toute la surface de ses pectoraux. Kisame se demanda brièvement s'il venait de la contrarier, et réfléchit à un éventuel moyen de se racheter. Alors que de sa bouche elle s'intéressait de près à l'un de ses tétons, il se rappela la sensation de ses doigts remplissant entièrement l'intimité exigu de la jeune femme. Assurément, il devait faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette étroitesse potentiellement embarrassante…

Il passa ses deux bras autour des cuisses minces et l'attira à lui d'un geste vigoureux. Cette dernière faillit presque basculer vers l'avant pendant l'opération et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son client pour retrouver l'équilibre. Elle lui jeta un furtif regard interrogateur mais réalisa l'instant d'après la proximité déroutante de son intimité avec le visage de Kisame. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que d'une autre brassée il lui fit combler les quelques centimètres restants. Naomi étouffa un râle plaintif lorsqu'elle sentit la large langue de Kisame se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres intimes.

_I like the way you touch me there…  
><em>_I like the way you pull my hair…_

Elle ferma les yeux et lutta pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il entamait des va-et-vient lascifs aux portes de sa féminité. Une violente contraction la secouait à chaque fois que sa langue frôlait le point sensible de son anatomie. Au début la jeune femme s'aidait de ses mains afin ne pas appuyer de tout son poids sur le menton de son partenaire, mais à mesure qu'il intensifiait ses coups de langue elle s'abandonnait progressivement au plaisir croissant.

Au bout d'un moment, Kisame entreprit de s'occuper plus particulièrement du petit appendice de chair gonflée par le désir. Naomi se cambra tout en sentant les lèvres de son intimité gagner en humidité. Son bas-ventre prenait progressivement feu et elle commença à accompagner les coups de langue de Kisame d'imperceptibles mouvements de hanche. L'épéiste de Kiri lapait avec délectation le lubrifiant naturel quand il sentit une main baladeuse caresser sa virilité. Il poussa une plainte appréciatrice qui se perdit dans l'intimité brûlante et de plus en plus humide de Naomi, mais ce simple contact raviva en lui la tentation qui jusque là s'était calmée.

_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there…  
><em>_I like when you tell me 'move it there…_

L'envie de se perdre en elle se fit plus forte que tout -d'aileurs il estima qu'il l'avait suffisamment travaillée au corps pour que la suite des opérations se déroule sans anicroches… Posant ses deux mains de chaque côté du bassin de la jeune femme, il la repoussa doucement en gratifiant sa féminité trempée et gonflée d'une ultime caresse de la langue. Naomi se recula tandis qu'il se redressait et passait ses bras musclés autour de ses reins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'érection croissante et nota pour les fois à venir que la tisane secrète de Mère pourrait s'avérer utile avec lui…

À moitié assise, la jeune femme entoura le bassin de Kisame de ses deux jambes, et leur deux intimités se retrouvèrent face-à-face. De sa main il guida sa virilité vers l'antre enfiévré tandis que Naomi passait les bras autour de son cou. Il donna un coup de hanches puissant tout en se relevant à moitié, et la pénétra enfin. Elle étouffa son cri de douleur dans l'épaule de son partenaire et se laissa peu à peu envahir par la brûlure familière. Il lui avait fait mal en entrant, mais maintenant qu'il la remplissait entièrement elle n'aspirait qu'à le sentir d'avantage en elle.

Kisame perdit tout contrôle en s'enfonçant dans la prison charnelle de Naomi; les parois brûlantes de son intimité exerçaient une merveilleuse pression qui semblait gagner en intensité à chaque coup de bassin qu'il donnait. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire en tentant de ne pas trop manifester son plaisir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accompagner l'ondulation ardente à laquelle il s'adonnait. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Kisame se sentait perdre en consistance pour n'éprouver que le plaisir incommensurable de leur échange.

_So get it up ! Time to get it up !_

L'ombre de la jouissance se profila dans son bas-ventre, et elle se colla un peu plus contre son torse pour l'inciter à intensifier tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. De son côté, le souffle de Kisame s'affolait peu à peu tandis qu'il se sentait lui aussi approcher de la destination finale. Il resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de sa taille et l'attira encore plus près de son propre bassin.

_You said you're a rude boy;  
>Show me what you got now !<em>

La jouissance de Kisame entraîna immédiatement celle de Naomi. Il cria un peu plus fort et s'enfonça un peu plus profond en déversant toute sa semence en elle; comme sous l'emprise d'une force implacable, elle laissa le plaisir la submerger complètement et perdit le contrôle de son corps. Tous deux se mouvaient encore avec ardeur mais n'en avaient pas tout à fait conscience, transportés par l'intense ivresse de leur orgasme.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard la folie entama son irrémédiable décroissance, et tous deux ralentirent le rythme de leur déhanchements. Kisame s'écroula à nouveau sur le dos, la respiration haletante et le corps en sueur. Naomi s'accorda quelques secondes de répit afin de retrouver son souffle en s'allongeant sur son torse. Une minute plus tard, elle s'écarta de lui et s'assit sur les nattes qui recouvraient le sol.

- Alors, Kisame-san ? fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Vous souhaitez toujours être remboursé ?

- Bah… à quoi bon… répondit-il avec indolence. On dit toujours que les vêtements s'agrandissent à mesure qu'on les porte, il en va certainement de même avec les femmes…

- Et poète avec ça...

* * *

><p>Sis' plau<em>, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! <em>

_Sinon pour info le prochain sera celui d'Hidan, sur _Hysteria_ de Muse… hmm, ça vous laisse entendre ce que ça va donner, héhé…_


	6. MARDI: LE PROPHETE QUI PARTAGEAIT

_Hello, vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue…_

_Ça me prend plusieurs jours pour écrire un chapitre, et étant donné que j'ai écrit et recommencé intégralement celui-ci à deux reprises… Bref, j'en suis toujours aussi peu satisfaite, mais je le poste quand même sinon j'en finirai jamais…_

_**Chocapik**__: heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise, je ne sais jamais si je suis dans l'excès…  
><em>_**Akai Tenshi**__: oh la la… tous tes compliments me sont allés droit au cœur, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Franchement, ce serait carrément à moi de te remercier… Et plutôt mille fois qu'une^^ Je suis rassurée pour la musique, je savais pas trop quoi en penser.  
><em>_**Mathilde**__: Sasori… hmm, pas simple comme personnage, d'autant qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui au départ -en même temps ça laisse un champs d'interprétation plus vaste, alors tous ces mystères ont quand même du bon.  
><em>_**Nounours**__ et __**Bastet**__: j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !  
><em>_**Akatsuki-Melody**__: contente que tu aimes bien Naomi, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur… _

_En tout cas merçi pour tous vos commentaires ! Maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire._

_(oui, oui, Hidan, ça vient, ça vient…XD)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5: MARDI, LE PROPHETE QUI PARTAGEAIT<strong>_

Hidan était tant bien que mal parvenu à ses fins. Sans lui laisser une seule issue, il l'avait coincée, acculée; Naomi, dos au mur, ne pouvait que lever les yeux sur son visage et son sourire torve, celui qu'il arborait après l'avoir complètement dominée. Intérieurement, il jubilait: le regard de la jeune femme avait cette lueur qu'il aimait tant à voir et qui le faisait jouir spirituellement: aucune trace de peur -c'était une chose qu'elle ne semblait jamais éprouver-, juste cette soumission résignée qui lui faisait abandonner tout entier son cœur et son âme à celui qui venait de s'en rendre maître.

Il dévora du regard la main fine et blanche s'approcher, aussi lente et nonchalante qu'à l'accoutumée, de cette zone sensible, presque dangereuse; c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle entamait sa capitulation. Asservir le corps de sa victime était une chose; lire dans son esprit et contrôler la moindre de ses pensées en était une autre… Et avec elle cela faisait un certain temps que le second stade s'était avéré infiniment plus captivant.

Contre toute attente, il devait en être autrement cette fois-çi. Relevant lentement la tête, elle posa sur lui un regard aussi réjoui que sa distinction coutumière le lui permettait. Une seconde décontenancé par ce revirement de situation, Hidan reporta son attention sur le plateau de jeu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non… lâcha-t-il au bout d'un instant. Je le crois pas…

Intrigués par cette réaction qui lui était si peu familière, les autres membres présents dans le salon tournèrent la tête vers eux. Naomi se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras; ses yeux pétillaient tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la ravissait.

- Non mais je rêve, là ! s'emporta Hidan en se tortillant sur son propre siège comme si changer son angle de vue sur les pions allait interférer dans leur disposition et renverser la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tu te moques de moi, t'aurais pas osé quand même ?

- Et pourquoi pas, Hidan-san ?

Kisame se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du goban. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en analysant les pions noirs et blancs qui se disputaient le quadrillage. Au bout de quelques secondes et passant outre les cris indignés de son collègue, il explosa de rire.

- Je le crois pas ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers les autres. Ce grand taré a trouvé plus vicieux que lui !

- La ferme ! s'emporta Hidan sans lâcher des yeux le plateau de jeu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bordel, à quoi tu joues ? Tu ne peux pas… Non ! Merde ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas…

- Vous êtes mauvais perdant, Hidan-san… l'interrompit Naomi avec un soupir. Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. Mais parce que ! Enfin, regarde un peu, c'est de la triche ! De la pure triche !

Kisame s'éloigna, l'air goguenard. Il entreprit d'expliquer aux autres la manière dont elle avait pris le dessus sur Hidan.

- Allons… vous savez parfaitement que je suis tout à fait dans les règles, poursuivit-elle.

- Mais… Non ! C'est pas… C'est loin d'être conventionnel !

- Peut-être, répondit Naomi en esquissant un nouveau sourire. _C'est loin d'être conventionnel_, mais il n'y a rien de malhonnête.

De son regard éclatant, Hidan la dévisagea de longues secondes sans qu'elle ne cille une seule fois. Naomi savait avec quelle intensité il ressentait la morsure de la défaite, acte de soumission parfait auquel son esprit tyrannique refusait de s'adonner sans opposer une résistance des plus virulentes. Finalement, il reporta de mauvaise grâce son attention sur le goban. Visage buté et regard concentré, l'assiduité avec laquelle il examinait la disposition des pions laissait supposer qu'il cherchait vainement la faille qui ferait basculer la situation en sa faveur.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là… lâcha-t-il en parcourant la grille des yeux. Tu as carrément sacrifié ta chaîne pour me prendre au piège… Tu avais tout calculé depuis le début, pas vrai ? Ta petite comédie et tout le reste…

Il se tut un instant, puis secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux; les prémices de sa propre reddition. Laissant un sourire sournois étirer ses lèvres, il plongea son regard de nouveau impénétrable dans celui de Naomi. Celle-çi attendit patiemment qu'il se prononce, soutenant d'un air tout aussi moqueur les yeux inquisiteurs qui la fixaient.

- Passe, céda-t-il finalement sans changer d'expression.

Involontairement, elle laissa la victoire agrandir son sourire. Kisame étouffa un rire dans le bras de son fauteuil; l'esprit compétitif d'Hidan n'avait d'égal que son abominable caractère, et le voir se soumettre ainsi constituait un spectacle des plus jouissifs pour tous ceux qui subissaient ses perpétuelles sautes d'humeur.

- Tu sais quoi, Naomi… dit-il en ignorant Kisame. C'est rien que du terrorisme. Ouais, du putain de terrorisme kamikaze…

- Pourquoi cette manière de faire vous déplait-elle autant ? demanda-t-elle en posant le menton sur le dos de sa main, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse volontairement sacrifier ses pions et faire l'agonisante pour remporter une partie. Cela va tout à fait à l'encontre des principaux fondements du jeu.

- Le triomphe, voilà le véritable fondement du go.

- Peut-être, concéda Hidan avec calme, il n'empêche qu'en règle générale, les joueurs sains d'esprit évite de balancer leurs pions à l'ennemi. C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ton histoire.

- Un pion isolé ne vaut rien, Hidan-san, mais dès lors que son action s'inscrit dans l'achèvement d'un plan supérieur, il devient quelque chose et trouve sa raison d'être.

- 'Comprends pas...

- Bon… Imaginez ces pions comme des êtres humains. Un homme seul ne doit rien espérer de la vie s'il s'entête à exister pour lui-même et sans s'occuper des autres. En revanche, lorsqu'il prend la décision de vouer sa personne à une cause transcendante, comme le font les soldats qui se battent pour leur pays, leur roi ou leurs concitoyens, il acquiert une envergure supérieure à sa simple condition d'homme… C'est la manière dont je perçois le rôle des pions sur le plateau de jeu: quand je fais une partie de go, je m'imagine à la tête d'une armée de soldats. La bataille qu'ils doivent livrer est complexe, comme le sont les guerres dans la réalité, et parfois, le dessein suprême nécessite le sacrifice des plus humbles. En échange de leur vie ils acquièrent… une sorte de grandeur éternelle dans l'accomplissement de ce en quoi ils croyaient le plus.

Hidan la fixait sans mot dire; ses yeux semblaient lire chaque parcelle de son visage.

- Quel implacable stratège… constata-t-il avec une fausse nuance d'admiration dans la voix. Ça me fait carrément band…

- Hidan-san, l'interrompit Naomi en posant précipitamment une main sur sa bouche, seconde condition ?

Elle le considéra d'un œil sévère et n'abaissa sa défense que lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel comme un enfant boudeur.

- _Pas de gestes ou de paroles déplacés en dehors de tes heures de travail_, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Merci -certes, c'est implacable, reprit-elle, mais je pense que c'est une des dures lois de la condition humaine, une loi à laquelle personne n'échappe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le fait de ne pas disposer de sa propre existence.

Hidan fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien saisir ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer, mais peu importait. Naomi se redressa sur son siège et commença à ranger les pions dans leur petite poche.

- Combien ? lui lança Hidan.

- Dix victoires à neuf pour…

- … toi, oui… acheva-t-il avec impatience.

Kisame lui lança un pic auquel il répondit avec véhémence, mais Naomi les ignora. Une fois les pions rassemblés, elle rangea le sac sur le plateau et se leva.

- Je vous laisse, Hidan-san. Tâchez de vous remettre de votre défaite.

Ignorant la moue amère du jashiniste, elle salua brièvement les autres membres et entreprit de s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur, Hidan lui saisit l'avant-bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

- Hidan-san ? s'enquit-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais, Naomi… je vais te faire payer ça, et pas plus tard que ce soir.

Se contentant de sourire d'un air soumis, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et s'avança vers la porte coulissante. En passant devant les rayons de la bibliothèque du salon, un froissement de tissu attira son attention. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, et son regard se posa sur un Itachi apparemment très concentré dans ses recherches. Légèrement surprise de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt, elle détourna précipitamment les yeux et sortit dans le couloir. Le parfum des camélias collait à sa peau.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle avait couché avec Hidan, Naomi s'était vaguement demandé si elle en sortirait indemne. Le recul aidant, leurs rendez-vous lui apparaissaient comme l'expérience la plus fantasmagorique à laquelle elle avait pu prendre part. Hidan n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire l'amour; il s'agissait pour lui d'un acte aux significations transcendantes et à la symbolique complexe. Mais en réalité, peu importait à Naomi la manière dont il envisageait la chose: il comptait définitivement parmi ses clients les plus captivants et ensorcelants; dangereux pour elle, car aisément aliénant et corrupteur.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trois mois plus tôt…<strong>_

- Hidan-san, pourquoi refusez-vous que l'on se voit chez moi ?

À la tombée de la nuit, il s'était comme convenu rendu au pavillon de la jeune femme. Au lieu d'entrer, cependant, il lui avait demandé de le suivre jusque dans le quartier général. Légèrement inquiète, elle avait consenti sans rien laisser paraître et se faisait maintenant conduire au milieu de ce qui semblait être les sous-sol du bâtiment.

- Arrêtes avec tes questions, répondit-il en continuant de marcher, tu verras bien. Après tout…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Son sourire énigmatique, les ombres chancelantes que projetaient sur les murs douteux et inégaux les torches suspendues à intervalle régulier, le bruit sec de leur pas qui se répercutait en rythme dans les profondeurs des souterrains… Ce qu'il manigançait allait probablement s'avérer hors-du-commun.

- Après tout ce serait dommage de te gâcher la surprise.

Naomi demeura impassible; habituée aux pratiques parfois insolites de certains clients, elle ne se laissait plus aisément impressionnée par les recoins et les objets sordides avec lesquels il lui fallait composer de temps en temps. Apparemment Hidan était de ces hommes aux désirs tordus et dépravés qui l'empêchaient de trop s'ennuyer dans son travail…

Après un énième carrefour, il s'arrêta devant une porte bien plus imposante que toutes celles devant lesquelles ils étaient passé jusque là. Un symbole que le jeune femme n'avait jamais vu auparavant s'étalait sur toute la surface des battants jumeaux. Hidan posa sa main gauche sur la large serrure de fer et ferma les yeux d'un air concentré. Une seconde plus tard, un craquement sonore résonna de l'autre côté de la porte tandis que celle-ci s'ouvrait dans un murmure grave.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur: l'immensité de la salle était telle qu'elle ne pouvait en distinguer les murs qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité, et ce malgré la lueur chatoyante diffusée par les quatre feux qui flambaient avec intensité. Disposés aux coins d'un carré imaginaire, ils délimitaient un large triangle inscrit dans un cercle, tous deux tracés en rouge sur le sol sombre de la vaste cave; le même symbole qui trônait sur la porte.

- Entre, ordonna Hidan en la dévorant du regard.

- Vous avez tout préparé ? constata-t-elle en montrant les brasiers d'un signe de la main. Comme c'est attentionné de votre part…

- Attends un peu avant de me trouver attentionné, répliqua-t-il en souriant un peu plus, tu risquerais d'être assez déçue…

Naomi eut une légère moue mais le dépassa en soutenant son regard. Elle descendit quelques marches et l'entendit refermer les portes derrière lui. Contrairement aux couloirs sombres et humides qu'ils venaient de traverser, une douce chaleur régnait dans le hall grâce aux bûchers. Elle s'approcha du symbole dessiné au sol et distingua dans la pénombre un meuble bas qui lui fit penser à une petite table décorative.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait quant deux bras puissants l'entourèrent au niveau du torse. Hidan se plaqua contre elle tandis que son souffle chaud vint lui caresser la nuque. Elle tourna la tête de profil et le chercha du regard.

- Hidan-san… où voulez-vous qu'on le fasse ? Il n'y a rien pour s'allonger, ici… et le sol n'a pas l'air particulièrement confortable.

- Tu ne cesses donc jamais de jacasser, toi, hein ? ronronna-t-il tandis que ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou blanc. Minute, on n'est pas pressés…

Il relâcha son étreinte tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. D'un geste lent, il repoussa le kimono gris qui tomba par terre dans un froissement discret. Il était plus grand et plus large qu'elle, et la fragilité de ce corps innocent qui s'offrait à lui ne lui inspirait qu'une seule chose: l'envie de le souiller tout entier. Un peu précipitamment, il se débarrassa de son haut noir qu'il jeta au loin et se recolla contre la jeune femme. Il ressentit la tiédeur de sa peau nue aussi violemment qu'un coup dans l'abdomen.

D'une main baladeuse, il caressa ses côtes et son ventre tandis que l'autre était occupée à palper doucement l'un des deux seins appétissants.

- Je vous assure… murmura Naomi en fermant les yeux, rien qu'un tapis serait des plus appréciables…

Il ne réagit pas et continua ses caresses d'une agréable suavité. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer imperceptiblement tandis qu'il intensifiait la pression de son corps contre le sien -il lui semblait sentir le moindre de ses muscles contre sa colonne vertébrale. S'il continuait à s'exciter ainsi, ils allaient définitivement faire l'amour par terre.

- Hidan-san… insista-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir irrité et s'écarta brusquement. Sans se retourner, elle l'entendit s'éloigner de quelques mètres puis farfouiller un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il tardait à revenir, elle se tourna de trois quarts pour l'observer à la dérobée: il était penché sur ce qui ressemblait à une malle, mais rien que la physionomie de son dos nu lui ravit les yeux. Finalement il se redressa, un drap noir aux motifs aussi rougeoyants que le symbole par terre en main. Il tenait autre chose entre les doigts mais Naomi n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Hidan balança le drap au centre du cercle d'un geste théâtral.

- Si mademoiselle daigne s'en donner la peine… murmura-t-il en faisant mine de baisser humblement la tête.

Naomi sourit et vint se coller contre lui. Passant ses bras autour de son dos, elle commença à l'embrasser tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Hidan la souleva de terre et la maintint contre lui sans cesser de lui rendre son baiser. S'agrippant à lui comme un nourrisson à sa mère, elle se laissa docilement porter jusqu'au lieu de leurs futurs ébats.

Hidan se mit à genoux et, tout pressé qu'il était, la déposa avec une pointe de maladresse. L'emprise qu'il avait autour de son corps lui évita néanmoins de se cogner trop fort contre le sol. Sans jamais rompre la fougue de leur baiser, elle s'allongea complètement sur le dos en l'attirant contre son corps. La langue d'Hidan semblait déterminée à envahir complètement sa bouche; comme endiablé, il ne la laissait pas reprendre son souffle un seul instant.

Leurs torses nues se frottaient l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'Hidan tenait fermement l'une de ses cuisses repliées pour accroître d'avantage leur proximité. Alors qu'elle commençait à sentir le désir pointer au fond de ses entrailles, il rompit soudainement le baiser et mordilla un instant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées.

- Tu me plais… murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je sens que tu es la partenaire idéale pour ce genre de choses…

- C'est mon métier, répliqua-t-elle, un peu frustrée par ce temps mort.

Hidan eut un bref sourire et s'écarta d'elle. Se penchant sur le côté, il se saisit de quelque chose à côté du drap. Naomi fronça les sourcils; elle reconnut entre ses doigts une fine corde et un poignard dont la lame luisait dans la faible lueur des brasiers. Ainsi elle avait bien vu juste…

- Assieds-toi, et tourne-toi.

_[Musique: _Hysteria_, Muse]_

Naomi obtempéra. Elle se redressa et s'agenouilla en lui tournant le dos. Une seconde après, la jeune femme le sentit contre elle. Il déposa sa bouche au creux de son épaule et lécha délicatement la peau comme s'il la savourait. Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il les abaissa lentement le long de ses deux bras. Appréciant ce contact, Naomi ferma les yeux et joignit instinctivement les deux mains dans son dos. L'instant d'après, elle sentit la corde entourer ses poignets.

- Tu es si soumise… susurra-t-il en mordillant son oreille. N'as-tu donc pas peur ?

- Je suis toute à vous, répliqua-t-elle en penchant la tête en arrière. Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi.

Tandis qu'il effectuait un nœud avec la corde, ses lèvres descendirent dans la nuque de la jeune femme et entreprirent d'imposer leur marque contre la peau pâle. Tout le temps qu'il était à l'œuvre, elle le sentait respirer contre son corps et le désir de se faire entièrement posséder par un homme tel que lui la rendait plus brûlante que les bûchers qui les entouraient. Le nœud était terminé; il tira sur les deux bouts de la corde d'un coup sec et Naomi gémit.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
><em>_And twisting me around…_

Quelque chose de froid effleura le bas de son dos; elle reconnut dans la caresse glacée la lame du poignard et frémit légèrement. Hidan retira sa bouche du cou rougi et embrassa l'épaule de la jeune femme; il fit remonter peu à peu la lame le long d la colonne vertébrale, et chacun des frissons qui la parcourait attisait en lui le désir de la prendre entièrement. D'une main il releva les longs cheveux noirs afin de laisser la lame tranchante frôler les cervicales.

D'un geste assuré, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fort contre lui -l'emprise qu'il avait sur ce petit corps le rendait littéralement fou. Le contact ainsi intensifié fit durcir sa virilité, mais il savait qu'un plaisir bien plus extrême l'attendait. De son autre main, il approcha très lentement la dague de son avant-bras; elle ne devait rien rater de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il la sentit se raidir contre lui, et il planta la lame dans la chair.

_- _Hidan-san !

Le sang coula sur son avant-bras puis serpenta pour tomber en cascade sur la peau blanche; le contraste magnifique bouleversa Hidan, et il eut irrémédiablement envie de recommencer. Fermant les yeux, il resserra les doigts autour de la garde et fit avancer peu à peu le tranchant.

- _Hidan-san !_

Le flot rouge s'intensifia tandis que l'inquiétude de Naomi grandissait; dans la lueur flamboyante des brasiers le sang brillait comme une coulée d'or.

- Ne panique pas, ma petite chérie. Je ne sens absolument rien, et demain je n'aurais aucune trace. C'est juste que cette sensation…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et mordit doucement son épaule.

- Ça me fait jouir, tu comprends ?

_Yeah, I'm endessly caving in,  
><em>_And turning inside out…_

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre entre ses bras; la suite n'en allait être que plus simple. Il retira la lame de son bras et la fit se retourner; le regard qu'il rencontra n'était pas effrayé.

- Allonge-toi.

Obéissante, Naomi ne le lâcha pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se couchait sur le dos, les mains toujours liées. La vue de sa poitrine et de son ventre blancs maculés de son sang fit bondir le cœur d'Hidan. Il écarta les jambes de la jeune femme et posa les lèvres au milieu de ses deux seins; il entreprit de lécher tout le sang dont son corps était barbouillé. Les mains du jashiniste caressaient ses côtes de haut en bas; ce contact la faisait frissonner.

La salive d'Hidan se mêlait au sang; sa langue laissait un sillon flou et rosi partout où elle passait. L'oreille de Naomi se délectait de ses lapements discrets: il lui semblait qu'il était réellement en train de la dévorer à petits feux. L'une des mains d'Hidan commençait à s'aventurer très bas sur son ventre; elle retint son souffle alors qu'il frôla de ses doigts son intimité que le désir rendait déjà humide. Alors qu'il prenait complètement en bouche l'un de ses seins ensanglantés, il caressa avec plus d'insistance la féminité de Naomi. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir appréciateur et tira sur ses liens.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être égoïste avec toi, fit-il à voix basse, tu vas d'abord souffrir, mais ensuite tu me remercieras…

Naomi ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié; bien trop occupée à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas manifester son plaisir outre mesure, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait. La douleur la tira brusquement de son nuage. Elle cria et se rendit compte qu'il lui avait fait une entaille à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

- Hidan-san ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. Non, arrêt…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa la bouche sur la meurtrissure qu'elle réalisa ses intentions; c'était à son sang qu'il voulait goûter. Elle trembla légèrement lorsque ses lèvres humides et brûlantes entourèrent la plaie, mais se laissa aller tandis que sa langue léchait avidement les filets de sang qui s'échappaient de l'entaille.

- Absolument délicieux, commenta-t-il doucement.

Pendant de longues secondes il s'évertua à téter le liquide chaud qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, il l'abandonna doucement en remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse. Même s'il n'y avait plus de sang, il aimait à lécher et suçoter cette peau au teint si pur. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas oublié la chaleur et l'humidité que ses doigts avaient frôlé un peu plus tôt… Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Naomi et l'attira contre lui. La jeune femme se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire se poser sur le point vulnérable de son corps.

'_Cause I want it now !  
><em>_I want it now !_

La corde lâcha tant elle tira dessus. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la tête d'Hidan et l'incita à approfondir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa langue plongea avidement entre les lèvres intimes, et elle lâcha un gémissement. Rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il recommençait à la torturer, elle planta encore plus profondément ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu. Loin de s'en plaindre, Hidan apprécia la légère douleur et le lui fit comprendre en intensifiant ses coups de langues.

- Hidan-san… parvint-elle à articuler, déshabillez-vous… complètement.

Il aimait à entendre cette nuance suppliante dans sa voix. Sans interrompre sa dégustation, il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Bien que sa verge fusse déjà bien alerte, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour rendre le plaisir bien plus insupportable… Naomi ignorait depuis combien de temps il cajolait son intimité de plus en plus mouillée; quoi qu'il en fut, elle se sentait d'ors et déjà pénétrer la zone rouge de la sensualité et aspirait plus que tout à ce qu'il la comble, physiquement comme émotionnellement.

_Give me your heart and your soul !_

Hidan releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le réjouit; la jeune femme baignée de son sang était à sa merci complète, et il entreprit de repousser les limites de leur échange encore plus loin. Il se redressa et la saisit fermement par la taille. Leur bouche se scellèrent à nouveau alors qu'il la transportait là où il entendait réellement se lâcher. Leur intimité respective étaient si proches et si échauffées que Naomi aurait aimé qu'elles s'unissent immédiatement; elle comprit cependant que son partenaire voyait les choses d'un autre œil.

Il s'assit contre les pieds de la petite table en bois qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure, et d'une main entoura ses hanches pour la maintenir contre lui. Le poignard luisait dans son autre main, et Naomi eut peur de comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle lorsqu'il le lui tendit.

- Fais-le, ordonna-t-il comme elle hésitait.

_And I'm breaking out !  
><em>_I'm breaking out !_

Un peu embrumée par le désir qui la tenaillait, elle se saisit de l'arme et posa la lame contre le nombril d'Hidan. Voyant qu'elle nourrissait encore quelque réticence, il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'accompagna dans son geste. Lorsque la douleur jouissive le brûla, il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux, et il ignorait s'il s'agissait des brasiers ou de l'ardeur de son désir.

- Blesse-moi… Fais couler mon sang…

_Last chance to lose control…_

Naomi posa le fil tranchant contre la peau indemne et le fit ramper à la surface de l'épiderme. Un sillon rougeâtre apparut dans son passage, puis de minces filets de sang s'en échappèrent. Il poussa un autre râle et elle comprit qu'il appréciait réellement la douleur. Posant la dague par terre, elle se pencha vers lui et, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, laissa sa langue courir sur les meurtrissures. Le sang n'avait pas aussi mauvais goût qu'elle s'y attendait, et elle ressentit même un étrange plaisir à sucer ses blessures. Pour autant, c'était bel et bien sa verge tendue qui retenait son attention.

Hidan sentit la langue chaude descendre irrémédiablement vers son érection, et il songea que la jeune femme allait enfin connaître le véritable sens du mot _plaisir_. Sa virilité comme à vif, il se tordit lorsque les petites lèvres frôlèrent sa turgescence. Plus vraiment conscient de ses faits et gestes, il posa les deux mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut l'étrange impression de ressentir la violence du plaisir de son client, comme si une main invisible avait su la stimuler là où il le fallait.

La langue de Naomi caressa délicatement la chair incandescente, et Hidan poussa une plainte. Bien qu'elle était celle qui donnait du plaisir, elle semblait ressentir encore une fois les effets de son propre traitement. Malgré son souffle qui perdait en régularité, il parvint à lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Tu ressens mon plaisir…

Guidée par son appétit grandissant, elle prit en bouche l'extrémité du sexe d'Hidan et commença à le mordiller. Tandis qu'il se cambrait devant elle, son envie la poussa à se saisir d'une des mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux avec fébrilité. Elle intensifia ses coups de langues autour de l'érection et amena les doigts d'Hidan sous sa propre intimité.

_It's holding me, morphing me,  
><em>_And forcing me to shrive.._

Ses longs et puissants bras lui permirent de l'atteindre sans difficultés, et il glissa un doigt dans la fente brûlante et lubrifiée alors qu'elle écartait les jambes pour le faire pénétrer plus facilement. Bien qu'elle eut son membre en bouche, Naomi poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Hidan fut parcourut d'un violent tremblement et son érection s'intensifia.

- … et je ressens le tien, acheva-t-il en haletant.

N'y tenant plus, il la souleva à nouveau de terre et la plaqua contre la surface de la table. Naomi sentit un liquide poisseux sous son dos mais n'y prêta pas plus attention; Hidan, à genoux face à elle, la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Sa verge pénétra facilement l'intimité tout à fait réceptive de la jeune femme, et cette dernière poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle le sentit se mouvoir en elle. Les parois de sa féminité semblaient d'elles-mêmes éprouver la volonté d'être en contact avec son sexe durement gonflé; elle l'attira encore plus contre lui pour percevoir toutes les sensations de son corps.

_To be endlessly cold within,  
><em>_And dreaming I'm alive…_

Se penchant légèrement sur le côté, Hidan chercha à tâtons le poignard dans les plis du drap. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la garde familière, et il se redressa en se plaquant un peu plus contre la jeune femme. Naomi repéra bien l'arme dans sa main, mais le plaisir violent qui était en train de la submerger annihilait en elle toute peur -comme n'importe quel autre sentiment d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, la jeune femme se rendit inconsciemment compte qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais ressenti pareille intensité avec un homme. Hidan lui faisait mal et la rendait ivre de plaisir en même temps; il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang dans ses veines comme un torrent en crue, sans pouvoir affirmer cependant qu'elle était toujours en vie.

La force de leur union frôlait la fusion, et le jashiniste sut qu'il était temps pour lui d'honorer son dieu comme il le devait. Il poussa un peu Naomi et grimpa lui-même sur la table sans pouvoir arrêter d'aller et venir en elle -leur deux corps semblaient tout simplement hors-de-contrôle. La jeune femme planta ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, et Hidan gémit un peu plus fort. D'une main, il attrapa ses deux poignets et les plaqua derrière sa tête, contre le bois de la table. Son corps ainsi tendu sous vint à bout des dernière brides de sa raison profane. Il la prit par les épaules et la retourna d'un mouvement vigoureux.

'_Cause I want it now !  
><em>_I want it now !_

Naomi se retrouva sur le ventre, et elle sentit Hidan entrer de nouveau en elle. Cette nouvelle position semblait insuffler à son client une toute nouvelle ardeur; ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent. La jeune femme se cambra afin d'amplifier les sensations, et elle parvint à poser une main sur les cheveux du jashiniste qui haletait et râlait tout près de son oreille.

Hidan se saisit du poignard et l'approcha près de son propre torse; d'un geste aussi violent et incontrôlé que leur échange, il s'entailla profondément au niveau du nombril. Ignorant s'il hurlait de plaisir ou de douleur, il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Naomi. Cette dernière ressentit la souffrance qu'il venait de s'infliger et cria à son tour. Elle se sentait au bord du précipice, et Hidan continua à tracer le cercle sanglant sur son abdomen. Alors qu'il atteignait lui aussi le point de non-retour, il se hâta de graver dans sa chair le triangle qui parachevait son hommage à Jashin. Le sang s'écoula tel une cascade en furie sur le dos transpirant de Naomi, et ils jouirent tous les deux à l'unisson.

_AND I WANT YOU NOW !  
><em>_I WANT YOU NOW !_

Le monde s'évapora autour d'eux, le plaisir avait même dérobé la consistance de leur corps. Seuls leurs mouvements lascifs perdurèrent comme s'ils avaient été possédés par une force supérieure et implacable.

_I FEEL MY HEART IMPLODE !_

Jamais un orgasme n'avait paru aussi insoutenable à Naomi; la force du plaisir qui l'envahissait était telle qu'il lui semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer dorénavant, comme si son sang allait être incapable de retrouver son cours normal.

_AND I'M BREAKING OUT !  
><em>_ESCAPING NOW !_

La violence de leur communion submergea complètement Hidan; il ignorait tout de qui il était et de ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même. Il faisait corps avec Naomi, ou peut-être était-ce avec Jashin lui-même… Son corps tremblait, vibrait, et il éprouva la singulière sensation de la mort, celle qui le rattachait temporairement au monde des mortels.

_FEELING MY FAITH ERODE !_

_ooooooooooooo_

Naomi était littéralement harassée. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire l'amour, et aucun des deux n'avaient encore eu la force de parler. Hidan, tout aussi pâle et vidé, demeurait allongé à côté d'elle, la respiration haletante. Ils étaient resté sur la table basse heureusement suffisamment large pour eux deux. La jeune femme aurait pu s'endormir sur-le-champs si cela n'avait pas été contre ses principes déontologiques.

Luttant contre la lassitude qui paralysait tous les membres de son corps, elle se tourna avec difficulté vers son client.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?… souffla-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et demeura immobile.

- Hidan-san ? insista-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait pour rendre ça si… puissant ? Ça dépasse l'entendement…

- Je te l'avais bien dit… répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Je vous préviens, il faut que vous me remettiez en état pour les autres membres de l'organisation, je ne tiens même plus deb…

- Ouais, ouais, ouais…

Naomi se coucha à nouveau sur le dos. Les effluves de l'amour et du sang emplissaient son nez et lui donnaient le vertige. Elle repensa au liquide douteux dont la table était recouverte avant même qu'ils ne s'y allongent. Tournant la tête sur le côte, elle se rendit compte que la couleur du bois possédait d'étranges nuances cramoisies sous l'éclairage vacillant des feux.

- Cette table, murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux, c'est…

- Ouais… un autel pour les sacrifices.

Naomi tourna la tête vers lui et contempla un instant son profil inanimé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur le plafond et éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez...<em>


	7. MERCREDI: FRIGIDITÉ

_Hello ! Le lemon de mercredi est d'un autre genre, vous comprendrez vite pour quelle raison je crois… Ce qui est intéressant -bien que parfois laborieux^^- avec les membres de l'Akatsuki c'est qu'ils ont des personnalités si opposées qu'on ne peut pas appliquer systématiquement les mêmes règles aux uns qu'aux autres. _

_Et ça vaut bien sûr pour leur lemon. Hmm… c'est leur psy qui doit être content (XD… non ! plutôt mourir que de me lancer dans la fic du psy de l'Akatsuki… punaise, quand j'y pense ce serait un sacré sujet… à méditer^^)_

_Kuroi-Hoshi__: ah, que veux-tu… on ne peut pas être disciple de Jashin et sain d'esprit à la fois, il faut choisir^^ En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 6: MERCREDI, FRIGIDITÉ <strong>_

Installé à son bureau, les yeux de Kakuzu parcouraient attentivement le relevé de comptes du mois dernier. C'était bien cela… Lâchant un grognement contrarié, il se recula contre le dossier et se pinça l'arête du nez. À moins que Deidara n'accepte de monter une galerie d'Art ou qu'Itachi ne se reconvertisse dans l'hypnose thérapeutique, la prise de mesures s'avérait nécessaire si l'organisation voulait continuer à couvrir ses dépenses… Il devrait faire part de ses inquiétudes à Madara lors de la prochaine réunion. Avec un peu de chance il serait envoyé en mission avec Hidan renflouer les caisses de l'organisation -il doutait sincèrement que quiconque eut voulu dépenser un seul centime pour les horreurs insipides de Deidara…

Une présence derrière la porte le tira de ses pensées. Son poste de trésorier offrait l'avantage de la tranquillité au sein du quartier général; de ce fait, personne d'autre que Madara et Pain ne se permettaient de lui rendre visite. Or en cet instant, il ne reconnaissait le chakra d'aucun des deux.

- Kakuzu-san ? Puis-je vous déranger quelques instants ?

Il eut une moue agacée. C'était la prostituée, et il savait pertinemment ce qui la poussait à venir le voir.

- Je suis occupé.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Inutile d'insister, c'est n…

La porte coulissa et elle apparut dans l'encadrement, la posture et le visage innocents.

- Allons, ne soyez pas si froid, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

- _Je suis occupé_, répéta-t-il. Lequel de ces mots faut-il que je vous explique ?

- J'ai juste… quelque chose à vous demander.

- Inutile de vous fatiguer, c'est _non_.

Il reporta son attention sur les registres et fit mine de l'ignorer. Naomi tiqua mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant; elle ne s'était pas attendu à un combat facile de toute manière.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que…

- Vous êtes venu me demander une avance sur votre salaire du mois prochain, l'interrompit-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Naomi pencha la tête sur le côté et pinça les lèvres.

- Vous n'y mettez vraiment pas les formes, Kakuzu-s…

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous a fait venir ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Elle ne répondit pas et réfléchit à la manière dont elle pouvait procéder.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… lâcha-t-il devant son silence qui se prolongeait.

- Je suis bien obligée de prendre soin de moi pour…

- _Non._

- Il est plus agréable pour vous d'avoir une jolie…

- _Non._

- Mais Hidan-san et Kisame-san déchirent régulièrement mes…

- _Non_ ! Dégagez maintenant, si vous croyez que j'ai le temps de satisfaire vos petits caprices…

Avec un haussement d'épaules irrité il replongea dans ses registres, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais le dernier mot sans déployer les grands moyens, elle le savait pertinemment.

- Très bien… concéda-t-elle en se retournant. Mais je vous préviens, ne vous étonnez pas si mes ongles ne sont pas suffisamment bien limés pour jouer avec vos points de suture, Kakuzu-san.

Elle prit tout son temps pour passer les écrans et commencer à les faire coulisser derrière elle. À son bureau il avait relevé la tête et la fixait désormais d'un regard où perçait une panique évidente. Alors qu'elle avait presque joint les deux panneaux sa voix furieuse lui parvint, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Venez-là, tout de suite.

Elle s'exécuta prestement et s'approcha de son bureau.

- Combien ? s'enquit-il d'un ton aussi ferme que s'ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillé quelques instants auparavant.

- Hmm… environ la moitié… oui, je pense que ça me suffira pour jeudi.

- Bien, répondit-il en farfouillant dans ses tiroirs. Au fait, je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je dois m'entretenir d'un sujet relativement urgent avec Madara. Ça me prendra probablement toute la soirée.

- Bon.

Son visage affichait une affection polie, mais en réalité elle se réjouissait: cette soirée oisive ne s'avérerait pas de trop pour récupérer de sa précédente nuit au côté d'Hidan.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Kakuzu en se laissant convaincre par sa déception feinte, vous ne perdrez pas d'argent. Un autre membre viendra certainement à ma place.

- Qui ?

- Et comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je m'occupe de leur paie, pas de leurs hormones.

* * *

><p>Naomi attendait sur la véranda de son pavillon. Agenouillée, les mains appuyées derrière son dos, elle regardait les nuages défiler dans le ciel qui se teintait de rouge. Comme son client, l'automne s'attardait cette année; la brise fraîche et le bleu pur d'un ciel froid aurait dû s'installer depuis deux semaines déjà. Octobre était bien avancé, cependant l'on pouvait demeurer dehors sans craindre un coup de froid malgré le soleil qui disparaissait. La paresse de l'hiver n'avait rien de désagréable; toutefois aucun dérèglement des saisons ne pouvait s'avérer de bon augure… Et Naomi n'aimait pas les surprises.<p>

Peu lui importait le client dont elle devait s'occuper ce soir, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Madara. Ce dernier devait certainement être avec Kakuzu, mais la simple pensée qu'il puisse apparaître de l'autre côté de l'allée qui menait à son pavillon lui soulevait l'estomac et faisait trembler ses mains comme des feuilles mortes. Elle respira la brise pour apaiser les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait; elle avait l'habitude de préparer son esprit à leurs rendez-vous, et le désistement imprévu de Kakuzu l'en avait empêché.

Des pas crissèrent sur les graviers de l'allée, et le cœur de Naomi tomba au fond de sa poitrine. Et s'ils avaient terminé leur réunion plus tôt que prévu ?… Elle tourna lentement la tête, comme si ce qu'elle allait voir déciderait de sa vie ou de sa mort. Ce n'était pas Madara.

- Pain-san ? s'étonna-t-elle en se relevant. Bonsoir…

Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois et, tout comme Zetsu et Konan, ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais croisé en dehors du quartier général. Fronçant les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur la raison qui l'avait mené jusque là, elle s'inclina tandis qu'il parvenait à sa hauteur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton respectueux malgré son appréhension naissante.

La jeune femme scruta son visage afin d'y déceler un quelconque indice. Les barres métalliques qui transperçaient ses oreilles, son nez et ses lèvres lui donnaient un air étrange, mais plus-que-tout c'étaient ses yeux gris aux pupilles uniques qui contribuaient à le rendre si inquiétant. Naomi, qui d'ordinaire excellait dans l'art de deviner les pensées des hommes, ne parvenait pas à lire dans ce regard impénétrable et comme dénué de toute émotion. Son obstination à garder le silence accentua le malaise de la jeune femme.

- Pain-san ? insista-t-elle.

- Votre arrivée ici a coïncidé avec une amélioration notable des résultats de nos équipes en mission, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave. J'aimerais comprendre.

- Ah ! répondit-elle avec un franche soulagement. Ce n'est que ça… Vous auriez dû le dire tout de suite, votre air grave m'a effrayée… Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle s'effaça humblement pour le laisser passer. Pain hésita un instant, puis il entra dans le pavillon. Elle lui emboîta le pas et referma les écrans derrière elle.

- Du saké ?

- Un verre, seulement.

Elle le pria de s'asseoir et sortit une bouteille du récipient remplie d'eau bouillante. Prenant place face à lui, elle le servit et attendit qu'il fasse de même avec elle. Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, ils burent tous les deux d'un même geste. Naomi le resservit, et il ne fit pas mine de protester.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez jamais rendu visite auparavant ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

Elle profita qu'il était occupé à vider son verre pour le dévisager un peu plus: en réalité il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, bien que son visage à l'expression si austère laissait à penser autrement. Pain prit son temps pour reposer son verre. Inspirant légèrement, il baissa les yeux sur le parquet d'un air pensif.

- Je n'ai pas l'esprit à ce genre de choses. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie.

- Est-ce l'ennui qui vous a mené jusqu'à moi ? Ou la curiosité, peut-être…

- La curiosité ? répéta-t-il, une nuance dubitative dans la voix.

- Tout à l'heure, vous me disiez ne pas comprendre l'effet positif que j'avais sur vos hommes… Cela me laisse deux possibilités d'interprétation: soit vous vous êtes entiché d'une femme peu adroite dans ce domaine, et ce depuis de très longues années, soit… soit vous n'y avez jamais vraiment goûté.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous…

- Les hommes comblés se reconnaissent de loin, et je suis persuadée que vous n'en faîtes pas partie.

Pain la fixa pendant un instant. Il se pencha sur le bac d'eau chaude et se saisit d'une autre bouteille de saké. Le verre de Naomi à nouveau rempli, il patienta le temps qu'elle le serve. Comme elle attendait qu'il reprenne la parole, il brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air perturbée, constata-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- Par quoi devrais-je l'être ?

- Par le fait qu'un homme accorde si peu d'importance à ce sur quoi vous avez bâti votre vie, expliqua-t-il en reposant son verre. Ce doit être plutôt inhabituel pour une femme telle que vous.

- Ne vous méprenez pas; je ne fais pas que satisfaire le besoin animal des hommes qui louent mes services. Certains d'entre eux… certains d'entre eux attendent bien plus de moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y a des hommes qui sont convaincus que le bonheur s'achète: ils pensent que je pourrais leur apporter la paix dont la solitude et la douleur les privent. En un sens, je suis en mesure de les rendre heureux, toutefois…

- Toutefois ?

- Ce n'est jamais que poudre aux yeux, car pour offrir le bien-être, ne faut-il pas d'abord être heureux soi-même ?… Je suis bien incapable de soigner les cœurs malades, pour autant je me force à essayer car j'ai appris que chaque âme abritait son lot se souffrances. Qui sait… peut-être les dieux ont-ils créé les prostituées pour ceux que le bonheur fuit le jour…

- Le bonheur… lâcha Pain en secouant légèrement la tête. Je trouve ce mot d'une telle abomination… Il nous éloigne tant et si bien de la réalité du monde que seuls ceux qui ne peuvent le posséder en connaissent le véritable sens.

- Vos paroles sont si dures… murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air triste. Ne culpabilisez pas de rechercher le bonheur, Pain-san, c'est quelque chose de natur…

- Je refuse de le connaître.

Ils se fixèrent un court instant dans le silence. Tous les bruits du jardin parvenaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de la villa, de la brise tiède qui fuyait entre les branches des arbres aux oiseaux qui saluaient les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissant.

- De toute façon je doute sincèrement que vous puissiez jamais rencontrer le bonheur, reprit-elle avec calme. Si vous le fuyez, c'est que vous êtes d'ors et déjà perdu… Il faudrait un miracle pour vous faire échapper de votre esprit si sombre, par ailleurs il vous faudrait déjà en éprouver le souhait.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre sans la douleur.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre… La violence de certaines souffrances est parfois telle qu'elles se gravent à jamais dans nos cœurs, et vouloir s'en séparer ou vivre sans revient à tenter de s'arracher une partie de son être… Nous ne pouvons pas y parvenir, seule la mort peut nous libérer de ce genre de cicatrices.

- Si la délivrance leur est interdite, que recherchent tous ces hommes qui ont besoin de vous?

- Allez savoir… une minute d'oubli; un plaisir réel, même s'il n'est qu'éphémère; une personne sur laquelle décharger le fardeau des souffrances latentes; un peu de reconnaissance… Tout l'inverse de ce que leur offre leur vie misérable, en somme.

- Votre discours pessimiste glacerait le sang des plus endurcis… j'imagine que vous devez avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Cela signifierait-il que vous consentez à me faire confiance ?

- Tout cela n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, et Naomi sourit.

- Encore du saké ?

- Non, merci.

Elle ramassa les deux verres ainsi que les bouteilles vides et se releva. Pain n'avait pas bougé tandis qu'elle revenait de sa cuisine. Son visage résolument tourné vers le sol, le second de l'Akatsuki semblait en proie à un profond malaise intérieur. Désemparée face à tant de fébrilité, elle tortilla ses doigts avec nervosité.

- Pain-san… lança-t-elle à voix basse, si cela vous embarrasse tellement, je ne voudrais pas…

- J'ignore si ma condition me permet de goûter au plaisir…

Naomi fronça les sourcils; la gêne laissa place à l'irritation. Il était révoltant que certains eussent à composer avec des esprits ainsi tourmentés, et elle aimait à se persuader que passer un moment avec elle leur offrait un instant de répit. De gré ou de force elle le ferait s'évader, quand bien même cela ne devait durer que quelques minutes.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'un pas lent et déterminé, puis vint s'agenouiller face à lui. Il ne réagit que lorsque leurs genoux se frôlèrent. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, elle posa la main sur sa joue en la caressant avec douceur. Le toucher glacé de sa peau la déconcerta un instant; apparemment il était aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

- Ne vous posez pas trop de questions, murmura-t-elle en souriant légèrement, laissez-vous faire, rien qu'une seule fois.

Pain haussa les sourcils et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise; ses mots étaient-ils parvenu à le convaincre ? Qu'importait, elle sentait qu'il ne tenterait rien pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. La jeune femme se traîna sur ses genoux et vint s'asseoir derrière lui.

_[Musique: _Precious_, Depeche Mode]_

Plaçant doucement ses mains au creux de ses épaules, elle approcha son visage de sa nuque. Les paupières closes, Naomi respira son odeur et déposa les lèvres sur sa peau. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec l'épiderme gelé; elle cola instinctivement son corps contre le sien comme pour le réchauffer.

_Precious and fragile things  
><em>_Need special handling.  
><em>_My God what have we done to you ?_

Les muscles raides, Pain demeurait immobile entre ses bras. À trois kilomètres de là, réfugié dans la chaumière isolée qu'il habitait depuis que l'organisation s'était installée dans le temple abandonné, Nagato ressentit la chaleur de la prostituée envelopper son corps frêle et altéré. Il lui semblait pouvoir sentir les lèvres douces et si vivantes contre sa peau. Cette volupté… il l'avait connu une fois avec Konan, mais la beauté de ce souvenir appartenait à un passé définitivement révolu. C'était une sensation si agréable… Nagato poussa un soupir: il espérait que Yahiko lui pardonnerait son écart -il ne s'agissait que d'un abandon passager, et aussitôt que la fille aurait achevé son travail, ses pensées retourneraient toutes entières à son ami perdu et à l'œuvre qu'il était en train d'accomplir pour tous ceux qu'il pleurait.

Pain ferma les yeux, et Naomi sentit son corps se détendre sous les caresses. D'une main elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux roux; de l'autre elle enlaçait son ventre sans cesser d'embrasser son cou. Sous son haut noir elle sentait des excroissances plus dures et froides que la pierre; la jeune femme s'interrogea sur les raisons qui le poussaient à s'infliger un tel traitement.

_We always try to share  
><em>_The tenderest of care.  
><em>_Now look what we have put you through..._

Il se laissa docilement faire alors les mains de Naomi se saisirent du bas de son tee-shirt. Elle le retira avec lenteur de son torse et de ses bras qu'il avait levé pour lui faciliter la tâche, puis le posa doucement à côté des nattes. Il continuait à lui tourner le dos, toutefois elle ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer. Posant ses deux mains à plat sur les omoplates dénudées, elle se pencha en avant et frôla de ses lèvres la colonne vertébrale un peu saillante. Il frémit à ce contact; cela l'encouragea à poursuivre ses baisers. Tandis que sa bouche descendait centimètre par centimètre le long de son échine, elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer subrepticement. Il s'agissait d'un bon début.

Naomi se redressa et entreprit de le contourner. Elle se retrouva face à lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pareil à une statue de marbre, il se contenta de la regarder lorsqu'elle posa une main sur chacun de ses genoux et le força à écarter un peu les jambes pour se rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Loin d'abandonner le combat, elle enlaça sa taille nue et commença à baiser doucement la base de son cou. Pain déglutit, mais ne prit aucune initiative. Les lèvres de Naomi, plus légères que des gouttes de pluie, cheminaient sur sa peau en suivant les reliefs de sa pomme d'Adam et de sa jugulaire. Elles parvinrent à sa mâchoire mais ne paraissaient aucunement décidées à y interrompre leur flânerie.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, il ne fut plus capable de respirer. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme effleurer sa bouche entrouverte. Les secondes avaient cessé de s'écouler, et il lui parut sentir les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine. Naomi n'entendait pas le forcer; lui seul devait décider de la tournure que prendraient les événements. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longs instants, leur bouche se frôlant sans jamais se toucher vraiment, comme suspendus au-dessus d'un vide qui les appelait alors qu'ils tentaient de s'envoler. Finalement, les lèvres de Pain se refermèrent doucement sur celles de Naomi.

_Angels with silver wings  
><em>_Shouldn't know suffering.  
><em>_I wish I could take the pain for you…_

Du bout de la langue elle les chatouilla sans précipitation, soucieuse de ne pas l'apeurer. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile tandis qu'il se laissait guider dans la douceur de leur échange. Enfin, la bouche de Pain s'entrouvrit d'avantage et sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune femme. C'était un délicieux plongeon, il ne pouvait le nier… Une vague de bien-être se répandit dans son corps, et il souhaita que ce courant l'emporte.

Suivant son instinct, il posa les mains sur les épaules de Naomi afin de la posséder un peu plus. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le tissu de son kimono; la douceur et la tiédeur de sa peau étaient enivrantes, et il se plaisait à l'effleurer. Repoussant le vêtement fin, il découvrit les épaules et la poitrine menue de la jeune femme. Sa bouche s'écarta de la sienne, et il baissa les yeux sur ce corps aux formes délicates et fragiles.

Naomi passa une main derrière sa tête et le força lentement mais sûrement à se rapprocher d'elle. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, ses salières, et effleura des lèvres la naissance de ses seins. Alors que sa bouche se déposait furtivement sur l'un de ses tétons, la jeune femme caressa ses côtes. La descente que ses doigts entamèrent le long de son ventre lui paraissait d'une lenteur insupportable. Son souffle perdait en régularité, et il mordilla le petit bout de chair.

_If God has a master plan  
><em>_That only He understands  
><em>_I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through..._

Naomi dénoua la ceinture de son pantalon d'un geste assuré. Pain la fit basculer sur le dos puis plaqua son torse nu contre sa poitrine, leur bouche s'unissant de nouveau mais d'une manière autrement plus intense. Sa main tremblait un peu, mais il parvint à se débarrasser de son pantalon une jambe après l'autre. La culpabilité qui avait jusque là persisté laissa place à l'appel de l'abandon; le leitmotiv se briserait l'espace d'un souffle, mais n'en reviendrait que plus puissant juste après. L'agréable chaleur consumait déjà son corps; elle lui semblait moins parfaite que lors de cette fameuse nuit passée avec Konan, mais pour autant il ne comptait pas la laisser s'éteindre.

Les bras de Naomi entouraient ses épaules moites, et les pans du kimono s'ouvrirent complètement sous ses mouvements et ses caresses toujours plus sensuels. Alors qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser, la jeune femme sentait le désir croissant de son client contre son ventre. Elle-même commençait à se laisser envahir par cette sensation singulière tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas comblée ce soir-là. Tandis que ses jambes s'écartèrent d'avantage afin d'accroître la proximité de leur corps, elle laissa sa main droite se diriger vers le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Les soupirs de ce dernier se firent plus profonds et plus bruyants alors qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts son membre tendu par l'excitation.

_I pray you learn to trust  
><em>_Have faith in both of us  
><em>_And keep room in your heart for two..._

Naomi caressa l'érection sur toute sa longueur, et il poussa un râle appréciateur tout en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait semblait le couper de la réalité, elle entreprit de le stimuler grâce à des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et intenses. Le corps de Pain se crispait violemment à chaque fois que ses doigts enserraient un peu plus fort sa virilité; il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, et n'y voyait absolument aucun inconvénient. L'envie de s'abandonner complètement dans la jeune femme occultait toutes ses pensées raisonnables; les réticences passées n'importaient plus désormais.

Naomi guida peu à peu l'extrémité de son membre aux portes de sa propre intimité; il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une affection débordante, mais ses caresses incessantes et un peu maladroites étaient tout de même parvenu à éveiller le désir de la jeune femme. Pain la pénétra d'un coup de reins, et ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Sa féminité l'enserrait si étroitement et avec une telle ardeur qu'il sentit son être prendre littéralement feu. Il roula encore une fois des hanches, et l'incendie embrasa tout son corps. Le monde était un cauchemar éveillé, et il avait oublié à quel point s'en échapper était agréable.

Entamant des va-et-vient lascifs en elle, la sensation du plaisir l'étourdissait et il se sentait bien incapable d'interrompre ses mouvements. Sous son corps tendu et moite, Naomi éleva son bassin de quelques centimètres afin d'accroître les sensations de son client comme les siennes. Il poussa une plainte un peu plus profonde que les autres et sa pénétration gagna en intensité; impatient d'atteindre le sommet du bien-être, il envisageait déjà avec une angoisse infinie le moment où il devrait en redescendre… Pour rien au monde il ne voulait renouer avec toutes les meurtrissures qui avait mutilé son existence.

_Things get damaged, things get broken…  
><em>_I thought we'd manage but words left unspoken…_

Des vagues de plaisir le submergeaient, toujours plus violentes. La cadence de ses coups de hanche augmentait progressivement tandis qu'il essayait de se perdre à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en elle. Naomi le sentait; elle l'avait presque mené jusqu'à la libération -peu importait qu'elle ne partage pas avec lui ce moment d'extase. Le long de son dos elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains et appuya de toutes ses forces contre ses fesses afin de le sentir plus proche d'elle. Quelques secondes d'échange plus tard, il jouissait.

Dans les bras de Naomi son corps se raidit violemment. Il se cambra brutalement tout en s'abandonnant complètement à l'orgasme qu'elle lui offrait. Le liquide tiède ruissela dans l'intimité de la jeune femme; désormais elle avait la preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi froid que son apparence laissait à penser. Alors qu'il gémissait près de son oreille et que son torse conversait avec le sien, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre ses mouvements d'allée-et-venue afin de prolonger le flottement.

Pain, cependant, n'avait aucunement l'intention de rompre la sensation pleinement divine qui l'emplissait en cet instant précis. Il se sentait momentanément comblé et heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de longues années. Pendant un nombre incalculable de secondes, il ne fit rien d'autre que se mouvoir avec autant de fougue que possible, déterminé lui aussi à plonger au plus profond de l'abysse libérateur.

_Left us so brittle,  
><em>_There was so little left to give…_

_**oooooo**_

En pénétrant de nouveau dans son salon, Naomi réalisa que Pain n'avait pas encore quitté sa maison. Alors qu'il commençait à se rhabiller avec lenteur, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû longuement cogité une fois seul.

- Tout va bien, Pain-san ?

Il acheva de revêtir son haut avant de répondre.

- Il est à la fois cruel et rassurant qu'une telle félicité ne puisse être que passagère, déclara-t-il finalement en s'immobilisant.

Les yeux dans le vague, son visage avait recouvré l'expression songeuse qu'il arborait d'habitude.

- Je sais pourquoi cela vous rassure… répondit-elle d'une voix douce. J'en déduis que vous avez renoué avec tous vos soucis et toute votre colère…

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air impénétrable.

- Je crois que je comprends mieux les effets positifs de votre présence ici. Vous êtes un luxe… sans l'être totalement.

- Et oui… Il y a des choses dont nous pouvons nous passer mais qui nous manquent quand même.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et me suis rendu compte que Pain et Nagato avaient été plutôt laissés sur le carreau côté romance ou lemon… j'ai blasphémé ! XD En espérant que ça leur aura fait plaisir (enfin lui aura fait plaisir)^^<em>

_N'oubliez pas que toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont les bienvenues… en fait j'y suis carrément accro, alors n'hésitez pas…_


	8. JEUDI: LE REPOS DE LA GUERRIÈRE

_Navrée d'avoir été aussi longue; ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je ne ferais qu'écrire, croyez-moi, mais…_

_Akai Tenshi__: encore une fois, je te remercie pour tes compliments… J'espère les mériter ! C'est vrai que… j'aime beaucoup la contemplation, alors ça déteint un peu sur mes personnages et ceux que j'utilise…_

_Enzilia__, __Akebono __et __Chocapik__: encore merci à vous trois pour vos comm' !_

_Alors, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre-là; et oui,même Naomi a droit à son congé hebdomadaire ! Déjà que Kakuzu ne lui paye pas ses heures supp', alors franchement…_

_Sur ce…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 7: JEUDI, LE REPOS DE LA GUERRIÈRE <strong>_

Ce fut le bruit de la pluie contre le bois de la véranda qui la réveilla.

Naomi passa une main contre son visage pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez; le jour s'était levé -elle le voyait à la luminosité de son intérieur-, mais il s'agissait d'une matinée uniformément grise et humide. Paresseuse, elle se tourna de l'autre côté en fermant de nouveau les paupières.

Hier soir, pour la première fois, Pain était venu la voir. Elle ignorait s'il reviendrait un jour; non pas que leur échange avait laissé à désirer, mais plutôt qu'elle doutait que son client ait envisagé la chose avec autant de détachement qu'il convenait.

Rien ne la pressait à se lever; elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et comptait bien profiter de son jour de repos. Elle descendrait pour la journée sur la ville qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du quartier général; l'argent que Kakuzu lui avait avancé lui permettrait de se changer les idées comme bon lui semblait. Ses kimonos et ses robes commençaient à la lasser, peut-être allait-elle se faire plaisir en s'en procurant de nouveaux…

D'un geste pesant, elle repoussa ses draps et s'assit sur les nattes.

Par le sentier dissimulé dans la forêt elle ne mettrait qu'une heure à rejoindre la ville, mais le souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait traîné pour quitter le quartier général l'empêchait de trop tarder à se préparer; Deidara ne la priverait pas de son jour de congé cette fois-ci.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle était donc coiffée et apprêtée aussi simplement qu'une sortie dilettante le lui permettait. Comme le temps n'était pas particulièrement estival, elle revêtit un manteau à capuche pour lui tenir chaud et se protéger de la pluie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit sur la véranda l'odeur de la pluie s'engouffra doucement dans ses narines. Chaque averse avait son odeur propre qui variait selon les saisons; l'ondée de cette matinée-là possédait de délicates effluves, aussi légères que les gouttes d'eau qui se déposaient sur la peau de son visage. Naomi ferma les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner, et elle crut y reconnaître un faible parfum de camélias. Il n'y en avait aucun dans le jardin, son odorat lui aurait joué des tours. À moins que…

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'autre bout de la véranda. Il était assis sur les marches et lui tournait le dos.

- Itachi-san ? s'étonna-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Que faîtes-vous ici de si bonne heure ?

Consciente de son manque de politesse, elle s'inclina un peu gauchement afin de se rattraper. La tête en bas, elle profita de cet instant pour recomposer l'expression de son visage qui avait inexplicablement blêmi. Elle l'entendit se relever et se redressa à son tour pour lui faire face.

Les mèches humides de ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage comme une coulée d'encre au milieu de la neige. Ses vêtements trempés collaient à son corps un peu maigre, et Naomi eut presque peur pour lui.

- Vous allez tomber malade…

- Vous ne vous êtes pas franchement pressée.

Comme d'habitude, sa voix grave était indéchiffrable; elle croyait y reconnaître, mêlée à une froideur certaine, une pointe de dédain raffiné et d'indifférence blasée. Face à ses yeux sombres tous aussi énigmatiques, elle se sentait plus nue que lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec ses clients, comme s'il parvenait à lire entre les lignes de ses pensées. La jeune femme se persuadait qu'avec l'habitude, tout cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vous attendais, répondit-il simplement. Nous descendons ensemble.

- Vous voulez m'accompagner ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle s'était toujours rendue seule en ville, et ne voyait rien qui puisse expliquer un tel changement. S'était-elle rendue coupable sans le savoir d'un écart de comportement ? Si tel était le cas, la peine infligée ne la dérangeait pas franchement.

- Je dois moi aussi aller en ville, voilà tout.

- …

Naomi se permit de le dévisager un instant, puis s'inclina avec déférence.

- Bien.

Elle doutait sincèrement qu'il eut besoin d'elle pour aller flâner dans les rues, mais quelques mois à les côtoyer lui avait appris qu'il était inutile de chercher à savoir quoi que ce fut des membres de l'Akatsuki lorsqu'ils se trouvaient être de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

><p>- Ah ! Il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle robe; celles de cette boutique sont particulièrement splendides. Vous venez ?<p>

Naomi était aux anges; aucune raison légitime à cela, mais c'était ainsi. La pluie avait momentanément cessé, laissant la place à un soleil furtif et joueur; la jeune femme l'interprétait comme une preuve qu'elle avait bel et bien le droit de se réjouir. Elle ignorait le motif qui avait conduit Itachi à l'accompagner toute la journée -soucieuse de ne pas l'ennuyer, elle n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir d'avantage- comme elle ignorait ce qui le poussait à la suivre dans toutes les boutiques où elle décidait de s'arrêter.

Son imagination débordait d'hypothèses, mais elle préférait de loin celle où il s'était peut-être un peu entiché d'elle…

Évidemment, cette supposition relevait de la pure folie, et elle-même ne parvenait pas à y croire réellement; toutefois elle lui apparaissait comme le prétexte le plus crédible. Après maintes réflexions, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un manque de confiance envers elle; quand bien même la jeune femme l'aurait voulu, elle était dans l'incapacité de trahir les secrets de l'Akatsuki; quant à une potentielle tentative de fuite… il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle en perçoive les avantages. Elle avait songé à une éventuelle mission en ville, mais la coïncidence qu'elle tombe en même temps que sa petite excursion lui semblait peu vraisemblable…

Alors Naomi demeurait dans le doute, mais peu lui importait. Au côté d'Itachi, elle se sentait comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge qui avait réussi à traîner son petit ami au milieu des boutiques.

Une partie d'elle-même lui interdisait une telle divagation, cependant ses remords volaient en éclat lorsqu'ils croisaient de jeunes couples en pleine déambulation; la joie de vivre qui se dégageait de leur sourire et de leurs regards enchantés lui réchauffaient le cœur et lui donnaient envie de prendre la main d'Itachi dans la sienne -ce qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais, évidemment. Même s'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser outre-mesure à ce qu'elle faisait, sa simple présence suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Ils étaient parvenus à ce commerce de la ville si réputé pour ses pièces d'exception. Les kimonos, obis et robes y étaient franchement onéreux, mais il s'agissait d'un gage d'élégance et de qualité tel qu'elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de se procurer un nouvel habit à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine et adressa à Itachi un regard interrogateur. Fidèle à lui-même, il semblait se trouver partout sauf devant elle.

- Itachi-san ? insista-t-elle doucement, habituée à sa manie des longs silences. Vous devriez rentrer, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir…

- Je vous suis.

Elle s'engouffra dans la boutique, Itachi sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>La patronne du magasin était aux petits soins pour sa fidèle cliente.<p>

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où la jeune fille avait pénétré sa boutique, trois mois auparavant; elle s'était tout d'abord méfié de son air un peu désorienté, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses filles désoeuvrées et droguées qui hantaient les rues malfamées de la ville. Elle oublia vite sa première impression lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains blanches et bien entretenues, sa peau claire et sans imperfections. La manière dont elle s'était humblement incliné l'avait confortée dans son jugement.

- Votre vitrine est vraiment magnifique… Les choses belles m'attirent, avaient-elle déclaré avec un sourire.

Les jeunes femmes de son âge qui s'intéressaient de si près aux habits d'apparat ne couraient pas les rues, et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir discuter soie et kimono avec une personne d'un tel charme. Assurément, cette fille était issue de la vieille école, de la très vieille école, celle qui faisait de la conversation et de la tenue un art véritable, à contre courant des temps modernes. La vieille femme s'était sentie obligée de partager avec la gamine sa nostalgie de l'époque où la blancheur de la peau d'une femme et son talent à servir le thé étaient gages de séduction et de beauté.

- Aujourd'hui, les filles s'habillent et se comportent aussi mal que des prostituées de bas-étage, s'était-elle désolée alors qu'elle ignorait encore la profession de la jeune femme. Elle font noircir leur peau en se mettant au soleil ou en se badigeonnant de ces horribles pommades teintées… Quel pitié…

Elle lui avait alors demandé d'où lui était venue son goût si décalé pour les valeurs d'antan; la jeune femme lui avoua n'avoir jamais eu vraiment le choix, qu'il s'agissait de la manière dont étaient éduquées les filles de plaisir dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir.

- Vous êtes une… une prostituée ?

- Prostituée ou courtisane, selon les clients et leur porte-monnaie. La Maison des Iris de Konoha est réputée dans tout le Pays du Feu comme étant un gage de qualité, signala-t-elle d'un air un peu fière, rien à voir avec ces filles qui traînent dans la rue.

- Que faîtes-vous si loin de chez vous ?

- Un contrat de très longue durée m'a obligée à emménager dans cette région.

La vieille femme ne s'était pas trompée en imaginant que la petite, qui allait certainement gagner beaucoup d'argent, viendrait le dépenser chez elle; après tout, il y avait peu d'endroits dans la ville et sa périphérie où une fille comme elle pouvait trouver occupation. Ainsi, la gérante la revit à cinq reprises en moins de trois mois, toujours seule. Du moins jusqu'à cette fois-là.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait lui paraissait plus âgé qu'elle. Le salut de la vieille femme n'avait obtenu qu'un vague signe de tête en guise de réponse; magnétique et ténébreux, presque inquiétant, elle décida de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention, d'autant qu'il ne semblait pas enchanté de se trouver dans sa boutique. Elle se concentra donc sur la jeune fille qui essayait, reposait, essayait de nouveau et reposait une énième fois les nouveautés qu'elles venaient de recevoir.

- Oh, attendez ! s'exclama la vieille femme alors qu'elle se drapait d'une robe de soie aux motifs bleutés. Un collaborateur du Pays des Neiges m'a fait parvenir une pièce unique… je vais vous le chercher.

- Ce sont… des orchidées ! s'exclama la fille en écarquillant les yeux de ravissement alors qu'elle lui tendait l'habit quelques secondes plus tard. Quels dessins… quel fils… c'est… magnifique !

La vieille femme fut presque bouleversée devant la manière parfaite dont la robe épousait ses formes si graciles; le tissu blanc prenait littéralement vie sur son corps, semblable à la voile d'un bateau qu'on soumettrait à la brise légère qui caressait l'océan. Les orchidées brodées d'or et d'argent semblaient avoir poussé autour de ses hanches et de sa taille comme si elles cherchaient à l'enlacer. La gamine tournaient lentement devant le miroir, dans un sens et dans l'autre, s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

- Hmm… C'est somptueux, lâcha-t-elle finalement, c'est vraiment somptueux. Mais je me demande… par rapport à la robe de soie bleu…

- La sobriété de l'autre fait toute son élégance; celle-ci est à la fois éclatante, mais sans perdre en raffinement. Je ne sais pas… à vous de voir.

- Hmm… Itachi-san ? Qu'en pensez-vous.

D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes se retournèrent vers lui.

Il leur tournait le dos, apparemment plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dans la rue marchande, de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Croyant qu'il n'avait pas entendu, la gamine s'apprêtait à l'interpeller de nouveau quand il daigna finalement jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son regard imperturbable jaugea vaguement la fille de haut en bas, puis il sembla se désintéressé à nouveau de la scène.

- Celle aux orchidées, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

La vieille femme lutta pour ne pas s'insurger devant un tel manque d'intérêt; il semblait clairement ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qui lui était donnée d'être accompagné d'une femme aussi délicate et raffinée. La mine courroucée elle aussi, la jeune fille s'abstint néanmoins de répliquer quoi que ce soit et se tourna de nouveau vers son reflet dans le miroir.

Soucieuse de ne mettre aucun des deux dans l'embarras, la vieille femme garda pour elle sa rancœur envers le grossier personnage et se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre le plus naturel possible.

- D'ordinaire, les hommes ne font jamais cas de ce que les femmes achètent pour leur plaire; il est impossible de les faire entrer dans un magasin d'habillement. Quelle chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi concerné, mademoiselle…

- Vous vous méprenez.

Alors qu'elle commençait à dénouer la ceinture de soie, la jeune fille pinça légèrement les lèvres et jeta un regard presque hostile à l'homme qui s'obstinait à leur tourner le dos.

- Il est pressé de s'en aller, voilà tout, poursuivit-elle d'une voix amère. Je me serais emballée dans un rideau en déclarant que cela me plaisait il aurait été tout aussi d'accord, pourvu que je sois rapide à choisir… _(NdA: oui… j'avoue, c'est le vécu qui parle XD)_

La vieille femme n'eut pas le temps d'être gênée qu'elle poursuivit d'une voix un peu plus légère.

- Enfin… quoi qu'il en soit, je prends celle avec les orchidées. Pourriez-vous me faire un paquet pour la protéger de la pluie ? Je ne voudrais pas que l'eau abîme le tissu.

- Certainement.

Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard ils quittèrent tous deux la boutique sous une averse battante, la vieille femme se demanda brièvement si l'individu qui avait accompagné la jeune fille pouvait être l'un de ses mystérieux employeurs. Soit il n'en était rien, et elle trouvait que la gamine s'était dégotée un compagnon bien peu attentionné; soit il s'agissait effectivement de l'un de ses clients, et elle se demanda alors pourquoi la fille avait paru irritée face à la désinvolture de son garde du corps.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils s'avançaient le long de l'avenue principale de la ville, Naomi ne cessait de ruminer de sombres pensées contre son « compagnon ». Il ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour se montrer courtois avec les gens qu'ils rencontraient; cette attitude mettait ces derniers mal à l'aise autant qu'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à regretter sa compagnie; non pas que sa présence l'embarrassait outre mesure, mais plutôt qu'elle redoutait de l'ennuyer.<p>

- Itachi-san… tenta-t-elle timidement, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Une affaire à régler en ville, éluda-t-il.

- D'accord, mais… je veux dire, si cela vous ennuie tant que ça, rien ne vous oblige à me suivre dans les boutiques; je peux très bien me débrouiller seule…

- …

- Et puis… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallu que vous descendiez le même jour que moi… Non pas que ça me dérange, bien évidemment, mais d'ordinaire vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour…

- Vous parlez trop, la coupa-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Ses mots la percutèrent comme une gifle. Elle ralentit un instant et se demanda s'il était jamais permis de se montrer aussi rustre envers autrui… Consciente qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à s'indigner, elle fit la moue et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées précipitées. Cela faisait cinq minutes maintenant qu'ils remontaient l'avenue; toutefois elle n'osait pas demandé où diable il entendait la conduire.

- Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, annonça-t-il inopinément, parce que je sais que vous n'y manquerez pas dans les secondes à venir, nous n'allons pas au même endroit vous et moi. Pendant que je règlerai ce qui doit être réglé, vous m'attendrez là-bas, dans cette taverne.

Il fit un mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer une gargote de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses vitrines misérables, presque crasseuses, la faisaient plutôt ressembler à une écurie qu'à un véritable établissement public. Naomi crut un instant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Euh… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le regard froid et implacable qu'elle rencontra réduisit en miette toute volonté de le contredire. Elle rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

- B.. bon, comme vous voudrez, Itachi-san.

Soumise comme un animal dressé, elle s'éloigna de lui à petits pas, serrant contre elle sa nouvelle robe empaquetée.

* * *

><p>Comme elle le redoutait, la taverne était aussi malfamée qu'elle en avait l'air vue de dehors. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'établissement sombre et poussiéreux, l'air enfumé la prit à la gorge et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle jura que d'une manière ou d'une autre Itachi payerait pour l'avoir fait venir dans pareille tanière…<p>

Elle refusa de regarder les quelques clients avachis sur les tables et qui levèrent vers elle des mines vaseuses et vaguement intéressées. Arrivée au comptoir, elle s'assit sur un tabouret libre et attendit que l'homme au bar se tourne vers elle pour passer commande. Il resta un instant stupéfait devant l'incongruité de sa cliente, puis lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut.

- Une infusion de verveine, s'il vous pl…

- On a que du saké, ici. De la bière ou du vin.

Naomi fit la moue et sa rancœur envers Itachi redoubla. L'alcool faisait grossir, or elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en boire cet après-midi. Poussant un soupir contrarié, elle passa commande pour un verre de saké. Un froissement de tissu dans son dos la fit légèrement sursauter, et elle vit du coin de l'œil un individu s'asseoir sur le tabouret à sa gauche. Elle se raidit et refusa de le regarder, décidée à ne pas l'encourager. À son plus grand agacement, l'inconnu commença à lui parler.

- Hé… lâcha-t-il d'un air admiratif. Vous êtes belle.

- Hmm. Merci, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Le patron posa le verre sur le comptoir d'un geste nonchalant. Naomi s'en saisit et le but cul-sec.

- Je lui en offre un deuxième, annonça l'individu d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Certainement pas… je ne reste pas, de toute manière…

- Arrêtes un peu tes histoires… répliqua l'autre en se rapprochant un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu cherches du travail ?

- Pardon ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement, contrariée par sa grossièreté, et toujours sans le regarder.

- Tu viens traîner dans un bouiboui, comme ça… c'est bien pour taper la discute, non ?

- Vous vous trompez -reculez, s'il vous plaît…

- Je cherche des filles, beaucoup de filles, rétorqua l'inconnu qui empestait l'alcool et le tabac à lui en donner la nausée. Tu pourrais convenir…

- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

- Par contre, tu m'as pas l'air d'avoir excellent caractère…

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Surprise, elle lui fit face et tomba nez-à-nez avec son visage grêle et ridé, rougi par l'alcool, et aux yeux un peu fous.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de te corriger, moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle tentait vivement de se dégager.

- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de son tabouret. Vous êtes dégoûtant !

Le patron observait la scène d'un œil placide, comme si elle était dans son tort -ce dont elle ne pouvait réellement lui en tenir rigueur, étant donné qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit n'aurait eu dans l'idée de pénétrer seule ce genre d'établissement. Au diable les ordres d'Itachi; elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans ce repère de brigands.

D'une main tremblante, elle farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un billet -qu'importait le montant, d'ailleurs… L'individu bougea sur sa gauche et lui empoigna violemment l'avant-bras.

- C'est moi qui offre, je t'ai dit ! gueula-t-il en la secouant.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes m…

- Furoï… C'était donc là que vous vous terriez…

L'homme lâcha brusquement prise et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'apostropher. Malgré l'émotion, Naomi reconnut la voix d'Itachi et en oublia de payer le saké. Elle ramassa précipitamment son paquet sur le comptoir et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

Itachi venait d'entrer dans la taverne et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne le questionna pas sur sa présence en ce lieu, ni sur le fait qu'il connaissait l'homme qui l'avait tourmentée, et se cacha derrière lui. Le soulagement d'être enfin tirée d'affaire tut momentanément la rancune qu'elle avait pu nourrir envers lui quelques secondes auparavant.

- Itachi-san… murmura-t-elle.

Il ne bougeait pas. Du comptoir, l'homme le jaugeait d'un air ostensiblement haineux. Naomi remarqua qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'air ivre.

- Je vois… cette pute était avec vous… cracha-t-il finalement. Salope….

Le cœur de Naomi bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard noir; se pouvait-il que…

- Nos renseignements s'avèrent donc exacts, déclara Itachi en s'approchant.

La jeune femme, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, préféra rester devant la porte d'entrée de la taverne.

- Quels renseignements ? s'enquit l'inconnu de mauvaise grâce. L'Akatsuki enquête sur moi, maintenant ?

- Eh bien… répondit Itachi en parvenant à sa hauteur, l'organisation a eu vent de certains de vos agissements, notamment concernant une sorte de trafic de femmes…

Le dénommé Furoï claqua de la langue d'un air agacé et reprit place sur son tabouret. Le patron du bar avait disparu, et il s'empara de la bouteille de saké qu'il avait abandonné avant de partir.

- Ça me rapporte quedale, si vous voulez tout savoir, dit-il en portant le goulot à sa bouche. Rien du tout. Vous n'allez pas me taxer pour si peu, quand même ?

- Pourquoi vous cacher si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ? rétorqua calmement Itachi.

- Pff… On est jamais assez à l'abri des emmerdes…. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Nos renseignements désignaient cette taverne comme étant votre repère. Puisque aucune de nos infiltrations n'avaient abouties, nous avons pensé à une méthode un peu plus archaïque…

Furoï jeta un regard à Naomi, toujours réfugiée sur le pas de la porte.

- Aussi vous avons-nous non seulement retrouvé, poursuivit Itachi, mais vous nous avez également donné une preuve de votre petit trafic… contre votre gré.

- Hmf…

Furoï retourna à sa bouteille.

- Que les choses soient claires… déclara Itachi avec calme. L'organisation ne tolérera plus d'écart de votre part. Je suis ici pour faire en sorte que vous compreniez bien le message.

L'homme se raidit tandis que Naomi déglutit sans oser imaginer ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

- P… pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, monsieur… se défendit Furoï d'une voix affable qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner en se tournant vers Itachi. Je… je vais m'occuper… de régler mes comptes avec vous, ça va de soi…

Intimidé par le silence d'Itachi, il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Je…

Itachi l'empoigna violemment au col de son pull et le plaqua contre le bar. Naomi poussa un cri, mais n'osait bougé d'un centimètre.

- Vous êtes repoussant, monsieur Furoï, murmura Itachi tandis que l'autre se débattait, impuissant. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur vous; elles sont bien trop précieuses pour que vous ne les souilliez. Nous reprendrons contact avec vous dans trois jours; n'essayez plus de vous cacher, ou nous vous éliminerons purement et simplement.

L'homme poussa un gémissement tandis qu'Itachi le poussait brutalement contre le sol mal entretenu. Il tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre le pied d'un tabouret. Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de sa tempe mais Itachi n'y fit pas attention. Il se détourna de l'ivrogne et s'éloigna nonchalamment vers la sortie. Pétrifiée, Naomi le regarda bêtement s'approcher. Lui, toujours si calme et froid…

- On y va, lâcha-t-il en la dépassant sans un regard.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Furoï qui gisait prostré, à terre. La jeune femme eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait subi autre chose qu'une simple bousculade… S'avançant hors de la taverne, elle regarda un instant la silhouette d'Itachi se mouvoir silencieusement sous la pluie qui s'abattait sur les rues désertes de la ville. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé effrayant; à présent elle comprenait les raisons qui poussaient les autres membres à le tenir constamment en respect.

Elle prit une inspiration et le rejoignit en courant, remontant sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Marchant à ses côtés, son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se remémorait ce début de matinée où elle s'était sentie si bien avec lui. Des jours entiers semblaient s'être écoulés depuis; le soleil avait définitivement disparu comme s'il se riait d'elle et de ses espérances puériles…

Plus que jamais elle se sentait seule au monde, et moins importante que la plus usée des esclaves.

- J'ai servie d'appât… lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'était… c'était pour ça que vous étiez venue avec moi, Itachi-san… pour s'occuper de ce type…

- Vous avez l'air contrarié, répondit-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Contrariée ? Non, pourquoi le serais-je ?… C'est juste que…

Elle serra contre elle sa robe emballée et prit une profonde inspiration; sa gorge était nouée, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'Itachi s'aperçoive de son malaise. Levant ses yeux remplis de larmes au ciel, elle remercia la pluie de masquer sa peine.

- C'est juste que… reprit-elle, il a fait beau tous ces derniers jours, et il suffit que je mette le nez dehors pour que le temps devienne exécrable… Je me demande pourquoi…

- Quelle importance, de toute manière ? Vous ne sortez jamais sans ombrelle. Pour vous, parapluie ou ombrelle, il n'y a pas grande différence.

- Parfois, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la même chose.

Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle sentit son regard se poser brièvement sur elle.

- Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse beau, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Avant de rejoindre le sentier qui allait les mener de nouveau jusqu'au quartier général, Naomi l'informa qu'elle devait faire une halte à la brasserie de la ville afin de s'approvisionner en saké et en vin.

- Kisame-san et Hidan-san ne savent pas s'arrêter, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Il ne répondit rien et attendit son retour sous la pluie. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs en papier apparemment généreusement remplis. Sans un mot, il l'en débarrassa et lui rendit le paquet qu'elle lui avait confié.

Sur le sentier rendu glissant et boueux par la pluie, Naomi se rappela que ce jour marquait son dix-huitième anniversaire. Faute de mieux, l'alcool lui tiendrait compagnie cette fois encore.


End file.
